Close your eyes
by chercolfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the crown prince of the European country Denmark. He has a bad relationship with his father and when Kurt crossed yet another line his father decides to get his son out of the public eye for a little while and he sends him to America for a year.
1. Chapter 1

**Close your eyes**

It was in the castle of the kingdom Denmark. Inside where 4 people. A king, a queen. The prince that will follow the crown and another son. Although, the 2 sons aren't blood related. They have been separated for 14 years. Till their parents decided to celebrate their love and marry. That would probably have been the story if it was written in the 17th century. This story is based on it. It's almost the same to be honest. Just a tad bit more modern and real this time. It's also a night in the kingdom in Denmark. But in this story 16 year olds refuse to read books or study. They drink and have fun. And when there in the story are 5 people in the house instead of the normal 4. It's because the son. The king in line. Prince Kurt. Had a lot of fun.

"Kurt" The king said knocking on his son's door. Normally the king doesn't come down to the room of his son. If he wants to speak his son they go to the living room or his office. King Burt doesn't like to be in his son's room. Just like he doesn't like to go in his stepson Finn's room. Normally king Burt sends a maid if he wants them to wake up. Normally a maid knocks on the door till he wakes up. But Burt knows that his son came home really early in the morning. And also that he wasn't alone. So that's why King Burt is standing in front of the door. Hoping that he would wake at least 1 of the 2 people inside the room. When there was no answer. He knocked again. Louder this time.

"Kurt!" No answer once again. "Don't make me come inside!" He shouted barging hard on the door. Before he knew it the door opened and the prince of Denmark stood in front of him. Burt could smell the alcohol when the door opened. Kurt was dressed. Well stop there. Prince Kurt wasn't dressed he was wearing some shorts. No boxer shorts. Just shorts. They were too big for him. Burt guessed that the shorts where from Kurt's partner in crime Chandler. Everyone knew that Kurt and chandler shared more than just a passion for drinking. It was in the newspapers every day. The only one who didn't say it out loud was King Burt Hummel. "Good morning kiddo. You look wonderful today. Okay. Get the dirt of your face. Your guest out of your room. Maybe put on clothes that fit you and. Underwear. Please wear underwear. I would like to see you in the dining room in 5 minutes." Burt said.

Kurt who looked like he just saw a zombie. No, he looked like a zombie. The prince nodded his head and slammed the door shut again. In his father's face. "Chandler get your ass out of the castle" Kurt mumbled pulling off the pair of shorts that belonged to his boyfriend Chandler and threw them at his face. Hoping that he would at least get up. Kurt looked through the clothes that had been made for him last week. He hated the coulors, he hated the designs and hated the figure he got in it. Every time he gets new designers. And they disappoint him every time again. Denmark best's designers passed the castle. But Kurt had read something interesting he should say to his dad. The only designer he trusts. -Karl Lagerfeld- Is in the country. And he is the best of the best. So, Therefor. Kurt deserves him. Because. Kurt is also the best of the best.

Kurt went with a comb through his still good looking hair. He had added an extra layer hairspray last night. So, After combing it through it actually felt really soft. But he didn't like his hair when it felt soft. Because that meant his hair wasn't laying good. So Kurt sprayed some more hairspray in his hair. He looked behind him. Chandler was putting on his shirt.

"Come on Honey. You have to leave now. Before press show's up again." Kurt said kissing the guy he just wake up next to his cheek. The son of the duke of south Denmark laughed out loud. And yes. Kurt did get annoyed. How dares he to laugh with a person like a prince?

"What?" Kurt bit to him. "Look outside little prince. There is no way I'm getting out of the castle without being noticed." He said. Kurt just turned around. "Well I don't care. You must get out of the castle unnoticed. You look like shit babe." Kurt said to his boyfriend. He smiled. "Thank you. I'll sneak through the garden. Now. Go downstairs and meet your father" he said buttoning close his shirt. Kurt smirked and kissed him long while pressing him close to his body. "1 day. I'm sure. That we. You and I. Are going to live together. I'll be king and you'll be prince. No more sneaking out. No more media scandals. Just you and I" Kurt said not wanting to let go. Because Kurt knew that Chandler was the only one who understood him. And that says a lot.

Kurt isn't an attention seeker. Not at all. He loves to wear some controversial clothes on balls and banquets. But. It stops there. All the drinking, all the partying, causing all the media scandals. It's just to get away from everything else. People don't treat Kurt as a prince when He's standing there grinding against them. They act like he's just another boy. Chandler understands that Kurt is used to be treated as a prince though. And he'll accept that. What he doesn't accept is that Kurt has to keep the little good reputation he still has clean. Just like he doesn't understand that Kurt has obligations. And because of that. In everyone's eyes. Chandler is the bad guy.

Chandler still a bit drunk let go of a big sigh, his hot breathe hitting Kurt's lips. Kurt on his turn pecked the sweet alcohol taste from his boyfriends lips while standing up straight. "Sneak in the back tonight. I'll be waiting at 10. It's Saturday. We need to have some fun" the prince said. He smirked at the duke's son.

Kurt doesn't think he has ever needed less than 1 minute to race down the stairs cross the whole ballroom and the official part of the castle. His dad always had people over but it rarely happened he ran into someone. He did saw a king from some other country when he walked in drunk at 10 o'clock in the morning. But usually he never comes here. This is just a shortcut.

Kurt had ran so fast he was slightly out of breathe when he arrived in the dining room. The maid was already taking away his plate. Orders of the king of course. She saw Kurt and her grip tightened. Kurt gave her a dirty look and took his plate. He sat down before they took away his food.

"You are late" his father said when Kurt was trying to put everything on his plate because he knew that the staff did have the order to take everything away. "It's a big castle. Beside. I needed to help Chandler sneak out. Have you seen the press in front of the castle. I was only peeking through the curtains and they were already making me dizzy. You wouldn't want them to snap a picture of my boyfriend who is still half drunk. Would you?" Kurt said picking up his utensils. He looked at his father longing for a reaction. But instead of his father. Finn spoke up.

"Congratulations Kurt. You missed another Friday night ballroom party" Finn said. Kurt just stared at his stepbrother. "So?" He asked not getting what Finn is telling him. "You know that as crown prince. You should be there." He said. Kurt just sighted and looked at Finn. "Okay. As new 'prince'. You might find this everything really exciting. And fun. You might even enjoy going to those Friday night ballroom parties. You are the romantic soul. You like to impress that hideous annoying girlfriend of yours. I'm a real prince. I have been to every party for 15 years straight. It's just not fun. And by the way. Someone. Has made it pretty clear to me that my boyfriend is not welcome at those parties" Kurt looked at his father.

"He wouldn't fit in" Burt answered. "Finn's girlfriend is a normal girl. She has no background and she has 2 fathers. She is not going to university but to some stupid acting school. Chandler is the duke's son. He is home schooled and he is going to Harvard in America. Why wouldn't he fit in dad?" Kurt asked. Burt reached out to Kurt and slapped him across the face.

"Kurt George William Elizabeth Hummel VI. You will not question me. As punishment you are not leaving the house the whole weekend and you will be in my meeting with the king of Belgium." He said. Shocked Kurt nodded. "Answer me!" Burt said raising his voice. Kurt just nodded. He felt humiliated and put back in place. At lease the place Burt thinks Kurt has. Every time he does something like this. The fire inside of Kurt only get blown on. If his dad took him the permission to leave. He was defiantly leaving tonight. But. Over day. He would the crown prince his father wanted him to be. Especially to the king of Belgium. He never really liked him. He's cold and never in for a laugh.

"Yes father. I won't talk back. I'm sorry that I broke your rules your highness" Kurt said bowing his head. His father nodded. Feeling like he received something. "I want you to go upstairs and clean yourself up. At 10 am I expect you in my office" he said. I nodded. Kurt left his plate half empty and ran upstairs. He put on decent clothes and actually tried to look good.

At 10 am exactly Kurt was standing at the office of his dad. Well office. It's a really big room with all portraits of the past kings. Kurt knew his father already let one make of himself too. He would put it next to his grandfather's portrait the day Kurt gets the crown.

There was a big lounge area. There he would sit when the king of Belgium arrives. When you are past the lounge at the end of the room is standing a big dark wooden desk. Kurt personally doesn't like it. Because the desk has been renovated a lot of times. And if he can believe his dad it has been in their family since the late 19th century. At least 1 child has been conceived on there. There must have been.

"Kurt. Wonderful. You are on time" he said. Kurt just nodded. He lead Kurt to his desk. Letting his son take place behind it "Kurt. You are almost 17 now." He rolled the chair so Kurt's belly was hitting the edge. "You and I. We both know. That it won't take long till I stop this. We both know that in a couple of years. You'll be king. And. I know you won't be ready. To be exposed to the world when you are 18 like I had to be. But. I wish, Kurt. That you would be ready at 19." He said. Kurt had to swallow.

"I had been really patient though. With you. With your grazy teenagers phase you have. I have been really patient. This has been going on for little over a year now. And I'm tired of it!" He said slamming his fist on the table. Kurt jumped a little in the chair but it didn't stop him from talking back. "I'm just myself, Father" He said. Burt laughed. "Kurt. You have been searching for yourself. But. I want to wake you up. This is who you are. You are going to be the king of Denmark. And you have to start acting like it. Oh and I want you stop messing around with the Duke's son." He said. Kurt shook his head. "Dad. I am willing to stop whatever I'm doing wrong in your eyes. But. I will not break up with Chandler" he said.

"Kurt, you are the crown prince. You will have to stop messing around with boys. You are going to have to find yourself a lovely girl where you have a lot of kids with." He said. Kurt was now frantically shaking his head. "I'm not straight. Beside. I love chandler and he is from blue blood too." Kurt tried to explain.  
His cheek made connection with the King's hand again. "I'm not saying this twice. You are not seeing the duke or his son again." He said. Kurt then just nodded knowing that he would break those rules anyway.

"Okay Kurt. We know where we are again. The king is coming in 10 minutes. We both go outside. The press who is still there from your night out. They will capture his and most important your appearance. After that he will meet Carole and Finn inside. Because you were actually right about you being the only Hummel or real prince. Also because Carole is not your birth mother. I don't want the press to see her meeting the king. After their brief meeting. We come back here where you will offer him something to drink. He'll politely thank you for it. But won't accept anything. It being too early to drink. Be careful. Only the Belgian king does that. The Irish king actually will accept something. And then he's drunk by the end of the day. Anyway. You sit down next to me on the big couch. And I introduce you as the crown prince. We'll see where it goes from there." Kurt nodded.

"Do I have to say something specific?" He asked. Kurt's father shook his head. "No but I want you to come over interested. This is supposed to make our band with Belgium stronger. So we want to know how everything is going on there. I want you to ask simple questions. And I expect you to answer some simple questions he asks about Denmark" Burt said. Kurt nodded. "You know Kurt. I like it when you work with me. And not against me. Maybe. You are going to be a good king after all." He said. Kurt smiled. He's a very good actor after all.

"Now. The king is arriving in a few. Be a prince okay." He said opening the door for Kurt. "Of course dad" Kurt said to him passing him. The heels of his dress up shoes behind him was the only sound that Kurt heard on the way to the foyer. Finn and Carole were standing there already. Kurt quickly scanned their outfits. He mentally sighted when he saw Finn his worn out jeans with sneakers.

"Well you dressed up nicely." Kurt said to Finn. "I get it. You don't meet royals everyday don't you?" He said sarcastic. Kurt heard Carole pleading his name. But Kurt just kept his face straight when he shared a look with his father. The 2 Hummel men were thinking the same. Kurt is just the only one who has the guts to say it.

King Burt took of his costume jacket and gave it to Finn. "Put that on" Kurt took off his bowtie and quickly helped him out of his worn out striped sweater. Kurt tied the bow tie and looked at him. "If we don't mind the sneakers and jeans. You kind of look decent. Still not royal worthy. But. You'll never really be so" Kurt said. He buttoned close the upper button of his shirt because his neck felt naked now. "Kurt" Carole said again. Kurt just shrugged. His father ran back in the foyer with a new costume jacket. Kurt now looked through the curtain covered windows. "The press is going grazy. There is a mix of tabloid press and royalty watchers. It's grazy. " Kurt said sitting down on the window still. Is this going to be his future? Hiding away in a big castle with a wife he will have to flakily love. With children who will remind him of his self when he was 8 year olds. Longing for real love, for a man to love.

"Oh, o, omg" Kurt jumped up when the gates opened. "Dad. Oh god. Dad he's here." Kurt said standing next to his father now. "Okay. Then we'll go outside" Burt said. "Prince Kurt and I are going. You guys stay here" he said his hand hoovering the door handle. They nodded and Kurt followed his father outside

The king of Belgium his big car stopped just in front of us. Somebody opened the door of his car and he stepped out. The flits of the camera's went grazy and we almost got an epilepsy attack. "King Burt" He said shaking Kurt's father's hand. Kurt's took a close watch on the king's body language. He was really nervous. Kurt himself tried to look really relaxed. He should look like he was born for this. He hopes that he looks good when he king looked at Kurt. "You must be Kurt" he said. Kurt nodded. "Yes. Your highness. I'm the crown prince of Denmark" Kurt said shaking his hand outstretched hand. Then they posed for the press.

"That's enough. Let's go inside" Burt said. Before Kurt walked in, he looked around him. He actually doesn't like the shape of the big bushes in the middle of the front lane. Maybe he's gonna let it cut it in the shape of the Hummel family shield when he gets the crown. Kurt then realised that he has been looking way too long. And if he was not hurrying himself in anytime soon he would be the only one in the papers and magazines tomorrow.

Wait! Yes, he will. That's it. He won't just sneak out. He must stand in the public eye. People must recognise him. People must know who their prince really is.

"It's a big honour to meet you sir" Finn said in English. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Il est tres honore de rencontre vous, monsieur" he quickly translated. Kurt knew Finn was stupid. But not that stupid. "I didn't know your French is so good, Kurt." Finn said. "It's as good as my Dutch, Italian, Spanish, German, Portuguese, English and Danish, as prince that's only normal." Kurt said. "So the king knows English?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded. "Normally. But it's globally known that French people have problems with English" Kurt said. "Oh" Finn said looking awkwardly at me. "Tu as qui?" The king asked Finn. "Il est le fils de ma nouvelle mère." Kurt quickly said. "Let Finn say something too" Burt said to Kurt. Kurt just held his hands up in defence. "No problem. I like a good laugh every now and then" Kurt said.

"Kurt" carole said getting helpless. Kurt got her where he wanted her. "Follow me to my office sir" Dad said knowing that it was not smart to leave us all together. He can't slap his son when there is a king standing next to him.

Kurt took his bowtie back and started knotting it on the way to the office. Passing our ballroom again and then to the office. Kurt sat down on the big couch next to his father. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Kurt asked. The king shook his head. "No thank you it's friendly" he said. Kurt just nodded and smiled.

"So Kurt. How old are you?" He asked. Kurt looked up after crossing his legs. "17." he said trying to be as polite as possible. "Are you going to take over the crown soon?" He asked. "Not so soon. We'll see when he's ready. It's a big responsibility after all. I don't want to push him into it like I have been pushed into being a leader" Kurt's father said. Kurt is actually happy he saved him out of that one. Kurt tuned out his father's and the other king their conversation till they started talking him again.

"So Kurt. I have seen quite a lot about you in the papers the last year. And, can I ask something?" He asked. Kurt just nodded. "Are you gay?" The king asked spatting the word out. Like it was a disease. Kurt immediately wanted to fight back. 'Yes. I am gay. And if you don't like it you better leave' but instead he glanced at his dad. He was really gonna force him into saying it. His look was too stern. So Kurt just sighted.

"No. I like girls" Kurt said. He could feel his father's smile. Burt was surprised. And so was the Belgian King. "Oh because I saw some pictur-" he knows it's rude to interrupt people but he has no choice. "I know. There are pictures. But. It's just my best friend. He has a girlfriend. I'm seeing a girl. We're just friends." Kurt said. He knows he was going to prove everyone who still believed that lie wrong tonight anyway.

"You remind me of the king of the Netherlands" he then said. Kurt nodded. "Really? Why does my son resemble Willem?" His father asked. "He also loved a party every now and then" He said. My father nodded. "At least my son stopped that teenage partying. Willem is 40. He'll always be a party thrower" Burt said. With every word the urge to disappoint him became a tad bigger. If Kurt couldn't say things in words. He would have to let his actions speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, this is a little A/N.  
The reason why I normally don't put one of these with my stories is because I want you all to be able to fully enjoy the story and I'm sure nobody wants to know what I think about it. (plus they remind me of those wattpad days where a/notes were like 3 pages long)**

 **But, I have some explaining to do here.**

 **So, after putting the first chapter online of a story that I have been working on for over a year and a half , someone asked me if this story was a remake of the story 'Prince Kurt' by xoxoACH.**

 **I then read that fanfiction and it actually is a good story, I have to give that to her. So if you wanna check that out you should definitely do that.**

 **But, I will now tell you how I got to the idea of writing this story. I was actually sitting in my English class and we were reading about Hamlet and Shakespear and I actually was going to write hamlet Klaine, but it got too weird and confusing so I changed it back to normal Klaine in the 21st century.**

 **I have thought of deleting the whole story from the internet and maybe doing something with it like president kurt or something later because I don't want it to look like I copied the idea, which I actually didn't.**

 **So, that's why I felt the reason to leave an a/n with my story. If you are here for a remake of Prince Kurt then I'll have to dissapoint you, you'll have to go to xoxoACH for that, but this story is strangly enough very similar so if you want, feel free to read it.**

 ** _I do not own glee_**

* * *

It's 9.55 pm and Kurt sits on his bed in a skin tight jeans with a dress up shirt and a vest. He went for the bowtie to finish his outfit once again.

His only goal of the night is to find a few paparazzi's that can capture him and his boyfriend kissing. He must be on the front of every newspaper tomorrow morning. Correction He'll have to be up early enough to give his dad the newspaper. Or what would also be very cool is that he would march in the palace at 9pm and that he would pick up the paper on his way.

At 9.58 pm Kurt snuck downstairs. He turned off his lights and tried to close the door as silent as possible. When he went to the place him and Chandler normally met Kurt was thrilled to see him. They knew there was staff around. So Kurt silently pecked his lips before going outside. Kurt closed the door without a squeak.

They started running through the gardens, those were a good 3 km long, but it's better than getting caught. They were guards everywhere in the garden. "I missed you today." Kurt said as silent as possible. "Really? I didn't think that a prince would miss a normal party guy like me" Chandler said. Kurt laughed silently. "Well here I am. And yes I missed you today. You're a duke in line. Well there is a big change you become prince of the king." He said. They were at the end of the garden and Kurt laid his arms around Chandler's waist. "I don't think that I'll be the next duke after this stunt." He said, it made Kurt smile.

"Come on. Who decides who gets to be the next duke?" Kurt asked. He could see Chandler thinking. "The king. You should know that Kurt" he said. Kurt nodded. "I do know. Who do you think is going to be king in a few years? Me. My father started to get me ready for the throne." Kurt said. He took Kurt's hand and helped him over the gate. Chandler didn't say a thing.

"When will you have to stop seeing me?" He asked a bit later. "This morning." Kurt said. Leaning closer while walking away from any guards that might see them. Chandler stopped again. We were in the middle of the field now. And I looked around us to see if somebody saw us. "Why are you here then?" Chandler asked. Kurt just shook his head. "Chandler. I... Love you. I. I want to share my life with you" Kurt said. Chandler shook his head. "You aren't even king yet and people are saying you can't see me anymore." He said.

Kurt sighted and kissed his nose. "Well then I'll just say fuck you love is love and I'll try to stay away from Russia" He said. Chandler smiled. "Thank you Kurt. Thank you for loving me" Kurt nodded. "Come on. Tonight is going to be awesome" He said. They started running through the field. Hand in hand. They kept running like this through the city. Kurt is sure that a few people stopped to look when they saw 2 guys hand in hand running through Copenhagen, but he doesn't think that they have recognised them. It's too dark in the streets.

Being a prince gets you in pretty much every club. So it took them like only 5 minutes to get into the club. Chandler let go of Kurt's hand and they looked at the packed club. "You know we won't have fun if we stay standing here like this your highness." Chandler said before he started making himself a way through the crowd. Kurt followed close behind him.

He doesn't actually remember that much from that night. Kurt does remember that at some point people started recognizing him and that Chandler started kissing him when they did.

He also remembers that when they left the club at 1am and the paparazzi were going crazy. They were chanting things as 'Prince, Prince. Is that your lover?' 'Is your father going to ban you from the crown?' That last one pulled Kurt over the edge so he flashed them his middle finger and kissed chandler. I don't know how. But after that both boys got home, each tot their own house.

Kurt's alarm went off at 6am. He was still feeling a little drunk, but he knew he had to give his father the newspaper today. Kurt begins to take off his dirty, sweaty clothes. He thinks it's a pity that someone threw up on his pants because now he has to throw them away too and he actually liked them even though it were normal black skinny jeans. After putting on his pyjama pants and t-shirt he feels the dirt on his body and more importantly he could smell the beer and sweat. He would have to take a shower later but he's sure that a shower can wait for another 2 minutes.

It's not that Kurt was actually going to give Burt the paper. He wasn't up for more slapping. Kurt doesn't get why his father would think that he would change because of a sting on his cheek. Kurt wasn't going to change now, not for his father, not after what how he had treated him over the year. Kurt was just going to take the paper and he would go to his parents their room, he'd knock on their door and then he would have to sprint away to his room. He could then probably go and take a shower. For somebody who's still half drunk, it's a pretty good idea.

Kurt made his way down the stairs, it has been quite a while ago that he was up so early. Without actually going to sleep first of course. He has known nights that had lasted longer than 6 am. The first flaw in his plan was clear very soon. He actually didn't know where they put the paper in the morning. Most of the times his father already has the paper when he wakes up. So he first spent 10 minutes searching for some staff who might have the paper or who might know where Kurt can find it. It's in the dining room that he sees a few maids who were making the room ready for breakfast. One of them entered the room laughing out loud.

"Oh god. Mary. You won't believe it after what the king said about his son yesterday night at dinner. But, Kurt is back in the papers. He hooked up with that troublemaker again. Would he still be here?" She said it all. To a girl that was now standing next to Kurt. She looked so shocked at him. Kurt found it very funny. "No. He is at home. And can I have that paper. I want to surprise my father" Kurt said walking up to her taking the paper out of her hands.

"Your highness. Please forgive me" she said sitting on her knees. Kurt helped her back up. "Why would you even do that around me, I seriously have no power around here to fire you or cut off your tongue or something, and if I had, I don't think that anyone would believe me. I'm the one who's still half drunk. Now what you can do is get my father's breakfast ready. He'll need strong coffee without sugar." Kurt said smirking. A few of the maids smiled at them. The maid he just helped up bowed quickly before disappearing in the kitchen together with the other maids.

Kurt walked to the east side of the castle, making sure to leave open as much doors as possible. After a little walk he was standing in front of his father's bedroom. He laid the paper in front of the door. Kurt knocked twice on the door before changing his voice a little. "Your highness. Wake up please." Kurt knocked twice again. He could hear the bed squiking, that was his que to run. Kurt ran fast. Down the stairs through the main hall towards the west side of the castle. Running up the stairs again till he was in his room. He had just closed his bedroom door when 1 voice could be hear all over the palace.

"KURT GEORGE WILLIAM ELIZABETH HUMMEL VI!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his father's office again.

"Didn't you think I trusted you? I trusted you Kurt. I thought you would be a perfect king. But no, everything you said is a complete lie" he said. Kurt nodded. "You made me say I'm not gay. Do you think I would say that myself?" He asked. Burt shook his head. "You're right. You aren't ready to be king. But you could at least try."

He stopped talking and after a while he laid a paper in front of Kurt. "You better start packing, Prince" He said. Kurt quickly scanned that paper. "America?" Kurt asked surprised. His father nodded. "I only want the best for you. And I think taking you out of this environment that you are too used to. Will help you. With finding yourself and realising which task you have and who people expect you to be. You are a good actor Kurt. Why don't you act on it. Be yourself in America. Be who you really are. But come back as to Denmark as a soon to be king" he said it with so much tender in his voice. Kurt almost believed that he actually cares about him.

Kurt knew that he was going to America whatever he did. His father was serious, so he hurried his way to his room so he could start packing.

That same night 10 pm Kurt was standing in the main entrance hall with his suitcases ready to go to the airport. "Kurt. You'll stay at a host family, a rich family in Westerville. He thinks you're a rich Danish kid and your last name is Jensen. I ordered you a phone. It will be arrived by the time you are in America. Nobody can know you are the crown prince. You'll go to a boarding school. Don't you worry. You won't be missing any luxury. But, no parties. Kurt. I know that you like getting drunk and going in against the law. But, I'm serious if I say that if I find out you went clubbing and I will find out. Finn is going to be the crown prince. I have given you so many chances. This one is the last one" his father said. Kurt nodded and looked up from where he was staring at the ground. He let go of a sigh. "I'll return home as the son you always wanted me to be. If you promise me now that when I return you and I are going to have a serious conversation about who I will be able to marry" Kurt said. Wasn't that his right? To at least talk about it without receiving 20 slaps. His father nodded and hugged Kurt. Burt never really hugged his son.

"I'll call you. Make sure to pick up if you do so." He said. Kurt wanted to hold on to his father. But this guy lost all his warmth. He lost everything he once was when Kurt's mother died. "I miss you dad" Kurt murmured. Not wanting go let go. "Your sentence is wrong Kurt. You're supposed to say. I'm going to-" he started Kurt interrupted him. "I miss my father. I am not going to miss you" Kurt said cold before taking his bag and running to the car that was going to drive him to the airport.

The second the butler threw the door close Kurt let go of a breathe. The chauffeur smiled at him friendly.  
"So you're going away?" He said. Roger the royalty chauffeur. He had been with them the day Kurt's father was crowned as king. It's 1 of those people who Kurt is forced to talk with. Kurt turned to love Roger over the years because he never judges him.

"King Burt is sending me to a boarding school in America. So I won't see you in a while" he said. Roger just shook his head. Taking off the stupid hat knowing that Kurt doesn't mind. "What about Chandler? Aren't you madly in love with him?" Roger asked fixing his eyes on the calm road. Kurt sighed and rested his head against the window. "I am. I haven't been able to talk to him. But king Burt told me that I'm getting a phone in America so maybe I can text him or FaceTime him or maybe I'm going to create a fake facebook profile or e-mail. I don't know. I don't want to lose him" Kurt tried to explain. He doesn't get a lot of time to talk about it with someone. Chandler isn't really the listener and his father is not fond of their relationship.

"I would be very careful Kurt. Your father has a lot of power. I wouldn't do grazy things in America if I were you. Remember that he can't hurt you there." He said. Kurt nodded. The drive was silent. 1 thing that is good about being a prince is that Kurt never got a phone. So he has so much more time to actually think.  
"I hope you have a good time Kurt" Roger said when they arrived at the airport. Kurt nodded and sat a bit more straight in his seat. Straightening out his clothes. There is no way more than 1 person is going to see who he really is." Thank you Roger" he said when someone opened the door. Kurt stepped out and picked up a bag. Without saying a word he followed a bodyguard to the royal private jet. But a guard stopped him from entering.

"Excuse me prince Kurt. But, you'll have to take a normal plane to America. Orders from your father" the guy said. Kurt stood even straighter. He was now taller than the guard. "I do not take this. King Burt promised me that you would treat me as a Prince. I am a Prince and I deserve to take the private jet." Kurt said his voice cold and harsh. "Yes, but your father told us-" he started. But Kurt shook his head. "Call my father for me. That's a demand too" Kurt said. The guy shook his head. "Prince. The plane is leaving soon we can't-" but once again Kurt interrupted. Didn't they realise he wasn't just friendly asking it.

"If I tell you to call the king you call the king. Have you understood?" He didn't like to be this mean. But, he has learned that this is the only way to get things done in life. The guard took his phone and dialled Kurt's father. "Was that so hard?" Kurt mumbled. Not losing any of his height by keeping his back extremely straight. After a few seconds Kurt could hear his father's voice. "King Burt Hummel. King of all the Danish people. How can I help you?" He asked. "King Hummel. It's Upper guard Lommers. I'm-" kurt ripped the phone out of his hands.

"Father?" He asked. There was a hum from the other side of the line. "Tell them I can enter the jet. There are annoying people here who clearly don't know what their place is" Kurt complained. His father sighed. "Okay. No you aren't going to fly with the jet but we hired off the business section for you. So it will feel like you are flying with a private jet" he explained. Kurt nodded. "Thank you sire" Kurt said before handing that guy his phone back. The guy finished the conversation and they got in a golf buggy to the other, way bigger Plane. They stepped on it and led him to a part where nobody was sitting. Kurt sat down somewhere in the middle.

"Would you prefer something to eat or drink prince?" A young stewardess asked. She looked like she is used to entertain her passengers on a different way than just serving them drinks. Kurt sighed. "I would like to sleep if that is possible. So just take your breasts out of my face and search someone else to fuck you." Kurt said closing his eyes not really waiting for her reaction. "Prince Kurt-" the same girl said. "What?" He snapped interrupting her while opening his eyes. "Enjoy your flight" she said as friendly as she could after being snapped at by the crown prince.

"I'm sorry okay. I would be a decent person if it wasn't for my father. So now go and do your job" Kurt said looking at the screen in front of him. He could hear her sigh and with his eyes he followed her where she sat down in one of the stewardess seats because she has nothing to do. Kurt put the earphones he has with him in the screen and watched the first movie that he could find. Well he at least tried. It was boring and he couldn't follow. This is why he never flies with a normal plane. He can't just walk around here like he normally does.

After 2 hours of the stupid movie Kurt starts to get cramps from sitting still so he pauses the thing and decides to search a bathroom. He looked around and went from one side to the other when he realised that the bathrooms were all the way in the back of the plane. "Is that seriously the only bathroom?" He asked. The stewardess nodded. "Yeah all the toilets are in the back of the plane" she said as uninterested in Kurt as she could be. Not looking up from her magazine. "So I just have to hold my pee till we're in America?" He asked. She shook her head. "Just go to the toilet. There are like a dozen toilets. I'm sure you'll find at least 1" Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Oh god. This is horrible" he said sitting down and continuing his movie.

He was in half of the second movie. When he heard someone call his name. "Prince. Prince. Prince Kurt" the girl said. Kurt looked up and nodded. "you can say Kurt by now I guess. Why do you need me?" He asked. "Do you still need the bathroom?" She asked. He nodded because of course. "Yes, why?" Kurt asked now a bit curious. "Well. There is this toilet here behind me and I was thinking. I guess I could let it be used by a passenger if he's our crown prince." She said. Kurt stood up and walked past her to the door of the toilet.

"You know I can get you fired for this?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you lucky that despite the fact I'm locked up in a castle I still have the realisation of the real world and know that you have to work for whatever little thing you live in so I won't" he said before closing the door behind him.

When he walked back out she was leaning against the curtain wall. "Don't you ever get tired of the bitchy persona. I mean. Don't you want to be yourself?" She asked. Kurt looked at her confused. "I always fight to be myself. To love who I wanna love. But believe me. The bitchy side that's who I am" Kurt said. She shook her head. "We all knew your mother. I might not be that old when she died. But she was the sweetest woman of our country." She said. Kurt nodded. "Yeah but she still died. Do you know how King Burt was then and how he is now? I grew up like this person and I am this person and if you don't like it you better go away. Because I'm not changing for anyone." Kurt said. Trying to walk past her.

"You'll have to change if you want to be king 1 day" she said. Kurt shook his head. "King Burt will never not make me the next king." Kurt said. "So what you telling me is that there is no little boy inside of you. Locked up behind 20 walls?" She asked. Kurt shook his head. "No. No little boy. Only a future King" he said before slipping under her arm. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her the rest of the flight **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Close your eyes 4**

It was 8 pm when Kurt arrived in New York, there he took a private jet to Ohio. Out of all places. His father send him to Ohio.

"Mister Jensen?" Someone said standing too close in front of Kurt. Lazily he nodded. He's dead tired and he couldn't sleep on the plane.

"Follow me. Mister Anderson is waiting in the car. He is really excited to meet you." That guy was way too active for Kurt to handle. "How was your flight by the way Kurt?" He'll have to get used to people not calling him Prince.

"Long. I'm feeling rather tired" he said. The guy nodded. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Tyler. I'm the butler/guy who does everything at the Anderson's house." he said. Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt. I'm from Denmark. Can we go now?" Kurt was annoyed by him already. Plus he was extremely tired.

When they walked to the car he noticed that nobody recognizes him, he's not used to that.

When they arived at the car, the chauffeur opened the door for him and Kurt slipped in. Closing his eyes when he sat down.

You can say he was surprised when another guy spoke up. "You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine Anderson" He said. Kurt opened his eyes again and nodded. "Oh, do you know English. English? Anglaise...um" before the guy could create yet another language, Kurt interrupted him.

"I speak 6 languages. Stop making a fool of yourself. If you wanted to translate it to Danish. It's Engelsk." Kurt said harsh. Like he always is.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Your phone arrived by the way. I thought you wanted to have it" he said a bit less enthusiast. Kurt took it from Blaine's hands and started opening the box. There was a sim card in there but the only problem was that he had no idea what he should do.

"Okay. I have everything unwrapped. What do I do now?" He asked. Blaine looked at the phone and then at Kurt's face. "Never had an Iphone?" He asked a bit amused. Kurt shrugged. "Just never had a phone." He said looking at the back.

"You...okay. Um. Let me help you. You opened the sim card thingy there and when you do you have to charge it before you use it. The easy thing with apple. If something breaks. Like if it freezes or the home button stops working. Just bring it to an apple store and you'll get a new one." He explained searching for some kind of cable and when he did he attached it to te car charger place. He gave the phone back to Kurt. The screen lighted and Kurt had no idea what to do.

"You have to choose a language. You can choose Danish. It's some-" "my mother was American. I grew up speaking English. My father only speaks Danish with my stepmother and stepbrother although I'm fluent Danish too." Kurt said tapping on the English button. He could see Blaine nodding from the corner of his eyes.

"You just have to install some stuff just follow the instructions on the screen" Blaine said, the cheery guy had turned in a monotone voice by now. Kurt nodded. He isn't really used by people other than his father, telling him what to do. But he realizes that by going to a school together with other people. He'll probably will be told what to do more often. "This is working. Wow" Kurt said. Being surprised that he, someone who knows nothing about technology, got to get his phone to work.

"Do you have any numbers?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "I have 1. I was always going to buy myself a cell phone when I was 18. So I have it somewhere here" Kurt started searching through his carry-on bag searching for his agenda. He found the leather thing and opened it.

"People still carry around those things?...I'm surprised" Blaine said. Kurt nodded, he found it rather rude.

Kurt looked at the front of his agenda going with his hand over the black leather. It had his initials - KH- Engraved in silver. "What are the letters for?" Blaine asked he was sitting closer than he was a few minutes ago, as if he was searching where the borders were by this strange boy that he had just met.

"My name and second name" Kurt lied, but he said it so harsh and normal that no one would ever know that he was lying.

He went to the last page of his agenda and looked where Chandler had written his number. "So where do I enter a number?" Kurt asked.

"Go to the phone app. You'll be able to enter a number." He said a bit annoyed by how Kurt was acting.

Kurt did and entered the number.  
"Who gets the honor to be your first contact?" Blaine asked, although he was annoyed, he knew he would have to befriend this guy at some point. Kurt looked at him and then back at the new phone. "I know you for like 5 minutes. Why would I tell you who he is?" Kurt asked. Deciding he would contact chandler later.

"You're staying a year with us and we'll be roommates. Come on. You can go through all my contacts. I never really text anyway." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. The information Blaine just gave him was clearly new to him.

"I'm going to have to sleep and stay in the same room as you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded before he realized that Kurt wouldn't ask it like that if he would have known that before. "Wait didn't you know? And don't get off the subject. You might be really mean and annoying but we are going to be friends. If you want it or not" Kurt shook his head.

"My father told me this morning. What is actually 24 hours ago already because of time difference. He told me that I was going to America to a friend of his. Also a rich family and excuse me. Have you just called me mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"You have snapped at me more than anyone has done in my whole life. Have you any idea who I am?" He asked, you had to be very mean to get on Blaine's bad side. Blaine normally doesn't have a bad side.

Kurt shook his head. "Have you any idea who I am?" Kurt was pretty sure that crown prince was way more important than whatever Blaine is. Blaine looked at him and slides to the far end of the car. Leaving Kurt at the other side. Well at least he doesn't have to hear his annoying small chat.

If it's anything that Kurt hates. It's small talk. He never does it and has never been learned how to do it. If they talk with each other it's about serious stuff. Conversations and discussions that go on for hours and hours. That's why he never really liked Finn or his annoying girlfriend Rachel.

They can't have those conversations that Kurt is used to. It wasn't that Kurt was not interested in Rachel when he first met her. He was 12 then and he started noticing things about him that he wasn't supposes to notice. So enter Rachel with her 2 gay dads. Kurt wanted to have a serious conversation with the girl about how living with them is and maybe have an opportunity to talk to them.

Discuss the things he was feeling in a safe environment rather than with his dad, but Rachel only thought he was weird and she stopped talking to him. That was 4 years ago and she still thinks he is weird. Kurt simply does not know how to small talk and if he has to do it he gets awkward and stops it. Like how he did now.

"We arrived" the chauffeur said and Kurt took his bag and phone. Handing Blaine the charger. "Is your luggage following?" Blaine asked while starting to walk to the front door. Kurt hummed. "Of course" he said. His voice wavers. He was tired and if he wasn't going to sleep soon he is going to be in an even worse mood.

"The guest room is the second room at the right. We have breakfast at 7 am and at 8 we leave for first day of school. That's why we are roommates. Boarding school. Don't be late. I have no problem with pulling you out of bed myself. This is my junior year and it's going to be even better than sophomore and there is no way that you are going to stop me." Blaine said convinced already. Kurt nodded.

"I have been home schooled. So I'm smarter than all you guys anyway and in the terms of your school system. I'm a senior. I was actually going to graduate next month." He said walking off. He was not going to listen to Blaine telling how great he is. It's not his problem. Kurt knows how great he is himself.

Waking up the next morning was hard. He had woken up twice over the night and he felt even more racked off than yesterday. But at 7 he walked out of the door of the guest room with his bag in his hands. It hurts him to wear the same clothes twice but it's not like he had a choice. He dropped the bag next to the stairs and went to what he assumed was the dining room.

"Good morning" someone said when he did so. Kurt just nodded and sat down on the empty space. "Hello Kurt. How was your flight?" Someone placed a plate in front of his nose. Without looking up Kurt answered. "It was eventful. Dad stopped me from going with the private jet. So I had to go with a normal plane. A stupid stewardess bullied me all the time and I had to take another plane in New Yow. Horrible" Kurt said. Still not looking up. He had to do an extra-long skin care routine and he is not happy.

"We haven't prayed yet" a woman voice said. Kurt let go of his utensils and looked at her confused. The noise filled the room. "Praying?" He asked. Where the hell did he arrive? "Yeah. We are Christians. We pray and thank god for this meal" mister Anderson said. Kurt nodded. "That's okay. But I'm not a Christian. So I'm not praying." Kurt said.

"It's only polite to pray wh-" misses Anderson started but Kurt stopped her. "It's polite to hold a door open for someone, it's polite to speak with someone in their native language, it's polite to address someone with their last name and say thank you. Forcing someone into praying is not polite. I do not believe there is a god out there. So no, I'm not going to pray." Kurt said politely picking up his utensils again and eating through.

Ignoring their stares and blocking them out when they started praying. It was only his first day here and he already didn't like it. He finished eating after a while and saw that everyone else already left him. It was 7.30 and he had nothing to do till 8. "Oh Kurt, your luggage arrived. Good god. What did you take? You do know you'll have to wear a uniform right?" Tyler asked.

Tyler did know how to pull Kurt's attention. He turned around as fast as he could and looked Tyler in the eyes. Kurt is not a person who looks in the eyes of other people. But this was an emergency. "Excuse me? Uniform?" He asked. Panic was showing and Kurt didn't like to show people his emotions.

"Yes.. You'll have to wear a uniform. The dean already got one made for you. Your father send him your measurements. You should know that." He said. Kurt shook his head.

"No. No I didn't. My father told me yesterday I would go to America and stay with a friend of his. That's it. 12 hours later I was on a plane. so no, I didn't know I was going to a uniform school." Kurt said. Once again he didn't let Tyler answer he just took 2 of his 6 suitcases and got them upstairs. Kurt cleared one of them and put all kind of things he would need on boarding school in the empty suitcase.

It was top 8 hour when Kurt stood downstairs. The house wasn't as big as he was used to. Is this how normal people live? Kurt knows how Rachel lives but she's not rich and Chandler is a duke son so he also lives in a big house. What reminds him, He should probably text him. Kurt searched through his bag to find the now fully charged Iphone.

"Come on Kurt. We have to leave" Tyler said almost flying around him. He was that one person who didn't care how much Kurt hated him but still stayed friendly. Kurt followed him and placed the suitcase next to the car. "It's not going to load itself" Blaine said. Placing his suitcase in the back. "Wait I have to do it myself?" Kurt asked looking at it.

"Who else? The elves?" Blaine laughed at Kurt and stepped into the car. Kurt sighed and lifted the suitcase. He could barely reach it. But after struggling a bit he got it right. He got into the car and took the phone again.

To chanbear ❤️: hi sweetheart. I finally got my first phone! 1 little thing. I never could tell you this because it all went so fast but I'm in America. I'll stay here for the next year :( I already miss you... I hope I can see you soon...

"So finally going to tell who that contact is?" Blaine asked from the other side of the car. Kurt glared at him from the corner of his eyes.  
"Because you are so curious and although you barely know me. My first contact is my boyfriend. Who doesn't know I'm in America right now because I only got my phone yesterday and I couldn't leave the castle to go and see him. Are you happy now?" Kurt asked. Locking his phone and leaving it in his lap.

"Wait, you live in a castle?" He asked. Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine wasn't supposed to know that. "Well not really you know. Um you see.. My father thinks he's funny when he says castle to our house and I have been so used to it that you know I say it too. But my boyfriend lives in a castle. He is a duke's son" kurt said. Now he looks less than Chandler. While Crown Prince normally beats Son of a Duke..

Blaine didn't answer Kurt after that and the 2 hour drive they took were very long. Kurt went to Chandler's profile on Facebook. He had the password and a lot of pictures of the 2 of them were storaged there private. He picked a lock screen picture and when that was done he was just bored. After an hour and a half Kurt got a message back from Chandler.

From chanbear❤️:  
America? Kurt, sweetheart... Whenever you can.. Call me...of course I'm going to see you soon. Even if that means that I'll have to follow you all the way. Congratulations on your phone by the way. Now at least I'll be able to contact you without having to sneak into your castle.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was sitting with his earphones in. "Blaine. Is it okay if I make a phone call?" He asked. Blaine just looked confused at him and nodded. Kurt shook his head and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Kurt asked. He could hear chandler let out a breathe of relief. "Omg Kurt. Thanks god you call me. I was worried what your dad did to you after what was in the paper yesterday. But, America. that seems like a serious punishment" Chandler did. Kurt nodded.

"He send me to a boarding school and I'm staying with a way too enthusiastic shitty Christian family. Uh. I was going to graduate next month. 7 October. I even was going to let Karl Lagerfeld make my outfit" Kurt said. He could imagine chandler's face. Kurt and Chandler both have something for fashion.

"You mad Kurt. How awesome why I wanted you to call me. Wherever you are. I'm coming there. It's not like my father likes your father. He always says that he pities with you. So, it won't be hard to convince him." chandler said. Kurt got hope again.

"Oh sweetie. Yes, Please. I'm only here since yesterday night and I'm hating it so hard. My father promised that they would treat me like my status but because nobody can know who I really am they don't and I. If this is how normal people live. I don't ever wanna be normal" Kurt said.

He could Chandler hear laughing. At least someone finds the situation amusing. "Sweetheart, If you know the name of the school. Just text it and I'll be there in a few days. I promise" he said. Kurt just cooed and nodded not knowing what he should say. Blaine was pulling out his earphones and sat up more straight. They drove up. Kurt guessed that that was their school.

"I have to go now. But I see you soon. Bye Chandler" he said. Chandler hummed. "As soon as I can. Miss you sweetheart" he said before ending the call.

"was it fun eavesdropping?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. "I wasn't listening to what you were saying. I have this whole Katy Perry collection that is way more interesting than you are." Blaine said. He stepped out and closed the car door in Kurt's face the. Kurt rolled his eyes and got out too. This is going to be horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 days later**

"Are you going to sit there with your phone all night? You know. You can always come with me. I'm sure there is at least 1 person as mean as you are" Blaine said, their relationship had only got worse. Kurt looked up and nodded.

"You don't know me Blaine and I don't wanna know you. Not all. Just leave me be. I'll entertain myself for the next year without you" kurt said. Blaine nodded, not impressed by Kurt's words. "If you want. You can watch the annual warblers concert. It's like homecoming but a private school version."

"Home schooled, okay. I have no idea what homecoming is and I don't wanna know." Kurt said. Blaine nodded picking up his blazer. "You'll see. I gotta go. Shut down the school" he said. Kurt sighed and watched how the door closed. Chandler would arrive soon and he couldn't wait.

When Blaine was gone for 10 minutes. Kurt decided to go and take a look. When he was almost at the common room. He got a text

From Chanbear❤: on my way. See you in a few. Where are you?

Kurt smiled at the text and leaned against the door post. There were guys singing but Kurt wasn't paying attention.

To chanbear❤: can't wait. Common room. You'll find it with ease. There's this private school homecoming thingy going on. First I wasn't going to come. But I got bored.

Kurt looked up when he heard they were singing 'I kissed a girl'

He saw Blaine singing with a few guys in the background. It looked like they were having a blast. In the middle of the song Blaine saw Kurt and he started singing towards him. The song ended and they all got in position and started singing teenage dream. In middle of the song a pair of arms wrapped them around his waist and Kurt wanted to turn around and slap that guy. But he smiled when that person whispered. "I'm home sweetheart" in his ear. That might have been the best moment of Kurt's year.

Blaine had been so happy when he had seen that Kurt had come to see him sing. Like he had done it for him. If you look past the ugly personality,  
Kurt is actually really pretty. He's interesting. Kurt keeps repeating that Blaine doesn't know him. But that's what Blaine wants. He wants to know who Kurt is.

So yeah, he did sing teenage dream to him. But what just happened was something he hadn't expected. That guy just wrapped his arms around him. And now they're kissing.

"Sweetheart. I missed you. Oh god" Kurt said turning around and kissing him. "My father is here. I still have to speak to the dean." He said. Kurt had his arms tightly around him laying his head on the boy's chest.  
"No. Don't leave. Not yet" Kurt said closing his eyes. "Was that boy singing to you?" Chandler asked. Kurt looked up. To Blaine who was now looking at someone else. He nodded and closed his eyes again. "Yeah, he's my roommate and I stay with his family. I don't really like him" Kurt mumbled.

"Is he gay?" Chandler asked. Kurt shrugged or at least tried to. "I guess. I'm not sure. I don't wanna know" Kurt said. Chandler chuckled. "I love how you just don't care about all those people" Chandler said. They were lightly swaying now. "Why would I. In a year I'll be gone and no one here will ever know who Kurt Jensen really is. Maybe they'll see me on the news and link me to that new king but most of them won't." Kurt said now hiding his head in his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you" Chandler said. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Too. I love you too" he said. "Chandler" chandler's father Michael said. The 2 boys parted. "Kurt. Hello" Michael said enthusiast. Kurt hugged him smiling.

"Hello mister Hensen" Kurt said. "I'm sorry you are send here. But know that I immediately called this school to let Chandler transfer when he told me about it." He said. Kurt smiled and nodded. The concert ended and they could hear a lot of applause.

"We have to talk to the dean now but I'll catch you later right?" He asked. Kurt nodded. Chandler kissed Kurt's cheek and ran behind his father.  
"Kurt" someone said behind him. Kurt turned around and his smile faded.

"So is that your boyfriend?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Yeah." "Cute" he said. He confused Kurt. "Me, him or us? What is cute? Define yourself Anderson" Kurt snapped leaning against the door. "I think it's cute you guys love each other. Don't bite my nose off" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes. He shouldn't tell him what to do.

"Thank you for coming to our welcoming concert. I appreciate it" Blaine said. Kurt looked at him like be saw a ghost. "I came here because I was bored. Not because of you, I Anderson." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him like he was looking at a puzzle. In some ways, Kurt is a puzzle to Blaine.

"I'm going back inside. Have fun being bored here alone" Blaine said before walking inside, having found someone to talk with in like 5 seconds. Kurt wished he could do that too. But he knows he can't. So he walks inside and sits down on a couch somewhere in the far back. This way he could at least feel like he belonged there with his uniform. That's why he used to go to clubs and parties. Where he was part of the mass. Nobody cared about him. Just another body to grind against. He hates being special at least then he feels normal.

Kurt was sitting on the couch legs crossed and just looking at the ceiling. For well, quite a while. His phone tightly in his hands.

"Hi, are you a transfer?" A guy he never saw before said. Kurt looked up and nodded. He kind of liked how that guy just saw him as another Dalton academy student. "Yeah" Kurt nodded. He smiled and sat down next to Kurt. "Where are you from?" He asked. Kurt shrugged. "Got home schooled. I've been all around the world" Kurt wanted to stay vague.

How vaguer he stays, how more normal he in the other guy's eyes. That guy smiled and nodded. "I like your view. I'm Nick by the way." He said. Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt and it sounds better than it is" he said. Nick his eyes widened.

"Oh are you Blaine's roommate. He described you different. More mean and a-social." Nick said. Kurt let go of a chuckle. "Blaine... Yeah. Our personalities don't match. Are you like a Dalton boy. I know Blaine isn't" Kurt said. Nick looked at Kurt confused.

"I'm gay yeah. But. You're asking personal questi-" nick started Kurt shook his head, he wasn't going in that direction. "You are too dirty minded. I mean, have you been here since first day of freshman year? That's what's it called right?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah. I have." Kurt smiled. "Are you okay? I mean. Blaine told me different stuff about you" Kurt nodded. "I'm just getting used to this everything. I. I don't know anyone here. Well now I do. My boyfriend arrived like 20 minutes ago. I was going to graduate next month. I'm not really used to living together with all those people and Blaine. Blaine tries too hard. Let's not talk about him. But gay you said. Is there a +1 of you walking around here?" Kurt said scanning the mass. Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Somewhere. I don't know where he is though…somewhere on campus I guess.." Nick said giving up on searching that other person and now looking back at Kurt.

"Do you know what you are going to do next year? You're a senior right?" Nick asked. Kurt sighed and nodded. Why couldn't he just go back to being snappy and mean. Now he had to turn the truth around. "Taking over the business of my father. The headquarters are in Denmark. What about you?" Kurt asked. Nick smiled and he looked so happy. Kurt was falling out of his role and he didn't like it. But then again. How can you feel bad when a guy smiles like that.

"I. I like singing and I'm going to sing a solo on sectionals also I got the role of sky in the local production of mamma mia. I would love to do this. So I have informed all around the country. My parents aren't so fond of letting me go to New York. So I applicated in Ohio state university, Kentucky state university. I even applied in Michigan state university. It's the best in the country if you don't go for the big cities like LA or New York City. I hope I get accepted. I joined all clubs of Dalton even the knitting club. It's nice. You should try it. I'm starting to make my resume. I want to make it in time. Because what if I forget something. I can't just add it later. I'm thinking who I should let it sign. How more power those people have. How better my chances." He said.

This is the reason why Kurt loved self-centred people. They love to talk about themselves and themselves only.

Kurt was about to answer when a blond haired dude fell down next to Nick on the couch. "Nicky." he said. Kissing nick's cheek. Must be his boyfriend. Kurt didn't really feel that comfortable anymore.

"Kurt this is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff this is Kurt. He's a transfer" he said. Jeff nodded. "Hi Kurt" Kurt faked a smile and nodded. He had to get out of there. He can't be friends with 2 people. He can't even be friends with Nick. Kurt had 1 goal. He would graduate and become a king. He wasn't going to make friends.

"I uh...I gotta go. Bye" Kurt said dashing up and walking out of the room. He walked into chandler while doing so. "Hi handsome. Do you have me tracked or something?" chandler asked. They started walking and Chandler lay his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"That's something for after we're married" Kurt joked. Chandler just kissed Kurt's hair. "I'm on a single room. If you want you can always come over. I know there is this really strict rule about not leaving the dorms after 10.30 pm. But if it ever gets you too much with your roommate. We can hang out till 10.30 right?" Chandler said. Kurt nodded. "I want to stay with you after 10.30 too. But they literally check off names and if they can't find that person. They go in every single room till they found him." Kurt said. Sliding his phone in Chandler's shirt pocket. He wasn't wearing a uniform like Kurt just yet.

"Where are you staying during the weekends and holidays?" Kurt asked now still keeping on the slow pace they have. "My father has a house in Lima or something. I'm old enough to live on my own. You could come over. Scratch that. You should come over. A lot. Because. I want you with me all the time" chandler said. Kurt sighed.

"I will. I hate my host family. It's really weird for me here. I'm not used to it all. I'm trying. But sometimes it's just easier to snap at people and be mean than be friendly and nice. I can be fake friendly and fake nice but. This is too real" Kurt said. Chandler nodded.

"I think it's the intention of your father for you to have this experience of a normal boy. For just one year. Before you'll become this big person. But, how he did it was just mean. You're not used to this all. But together we'll get through this okay?" He asked. Kurt looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

"We will. We're a team right. Just you and me, me and you. We should make a song" Kurt mumbled. "Aww sweetheart you're tired." Chandler said. Kurt had both of his arms wrapped around chandler's chest and was literally hanging onto Chandler.

" 'Mnot" Kurt said. Chandler smiled and nodded. "Let's get you to bed" Chandler said. "Noooo" Kurt moaned. Chandler snorted and picked up Kurt his legs so he is laying in his arms. "Are we married yet?" Kurt asked laying his arms around Chandler's neck. "No. I haven't even asked you to marry me yet." Chandler said. "What's your dorm?" He asked. Kurt opened his eyes for a second.

"Who says you are going to ask me? And first floor dorm 8" Kurt said closing his eyes and nuzzling his head in Chandler's shoulder. Kurt felt how chandler went up the stairs. "See It as a work out" Kurt said. "A free one. No DVD needed" he said. Chandler chuckled. "I love a good workout every now and then" he said. Kurt started giggling.

"Oh shut up" chandler said. "We're here." Chandler said. "You'll see which my side of the room is" chandler knocked on the room lightly. A soft yeah was heard. Chandler opened the door. "Oh Kurt. I-" chandler looked at Blaine and then at the now half asleep Kurt in his arms. He laid Kurt in his bed and took of the blazer and tie. He undid Kurt's shoes and socks. When he put the duvet over Kurt's body. The slightly younger boy hugged it. Chandler left a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Hey. You're Kurt's boyfriend right?" Chandler nodded. "I'm chandler Hensen." chandler said holding out his hand for Blaine. "Blaine Anderson" he said shaking the hand. "Have you been together for a long time?" He asked. Chandler nodded. "For a while. I think. Oh god if Kurt was awake he would murder me. 13/14. I know he came out when he was 14. That was a few weeks for his father's marriage. We were together half a year before that. Yeah. We were 13" chandler said. Blaine smiled.

"You must know him very well" Blaine said. Chandler nodded. "If we had been more normal than we are. I would have stayed nights and days at his house. But. That's the thing.." Chandler stopped talking he was only confusing Blaine with things he shouldn't been talking about. "I'm sorry. I probably should go. Curfew is going in right" chandler said. He walked to the door.

"Wait! Why did you follow him? Kurt keeps saying he is punished." Blaine asked too much questions. Chandler shook his head. "It's not your business. Don't get your nose into stuff you know nothing about. Goodnight Blaine" Chandler said leaving the room but not without looking 1 last time at Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Could you tell me what your problem is?" Blaine asked dashing into Kurt's room. Kurt looked up from his homework. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked. He was going to finish his homework and then go into the city for a night out with Chandler. "I have been so nice to you. For the past month, I have dealt with you being mean and snappy and humiliating me all the time. But now you went too far!" Blaine was really angry. There was this vein on his neck and it looked like it was about to explode. Literally, Kurt knew how to deal with angry people. So he did.

"Calm down, freak! Sit down. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." Kurt said placing a ruler between his book and closing it. He would learn later tonight.

"You're good friends with Nick right?" Blaine said still angry. Kurt just nodded. "We get along. He's nice. He talks about himself a lot. I like that about him." Kurt said. He was calm. Although he knew that during fights you always have to stay calm, he wasn't always good at that. Except from now. He was very calm now. Especially because whatever is Blaine's problem, it definitely isn't his. "I just got a text from Nick. You're giving a party?"

Seriously what is Blaine's problem? Kurt nodded. Why did he have to explain himself? "Yeah. At Chandler's place." Kurt said. He sat up more straight. He felt the back of the chair against his own back and it felt refreshing. After being concentrated for a while, the distractions came in handy, even though they weren't the nicest distractions that he knew.

"You barely talk to people. Why would you give a party?" He asked. Kurt shrugged. "I'm not here to make friends. Nick is my friend because I was tired and he's self-centred. I like that. That way I don't have to talk and I'm not that cruel that I would unfriend him. Chandler and I are giving this party because we love to dance and party. It's all we did in Denmark. You can come if you want. If that's the problem." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"You keep confusing me. Like why are you here then? Are you a spy? You would be a bad spy. You keep saying that I don't know you. Well I'm here. I want to get to know you. Tell me who is Kurt Jensen?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled. That's the point. Blaine knows him as Kurt Jensen. Not Hummel. It would be so much easier to keep his identity hidden if it wasn't for Blaine who was curious.

"Oh Blaine. You should learn to stay out of my business. I'm not a spy. Not at all. I just haven't had the normal life you had. You might think you're a lot here in Lima or in Dalton. But to the outer world. You're nothing, a nobody. I'm confusing you. Am I? Well that must suck." Kurt stood up and took his coat.

"If you will excuse me. I'm going to have a nice time with my boyfriend." Kurt said before walking past Blaine, making sure the push him a little bit and he slipped out of the house.

* * *

 **That weekend**

"I missed this" Kurt said to Chandler. Well more shouted in his ear. The house was filled with Dalton boys and the music was turned up high. Kurt felt like he was on top of the world again. Chandler nodded and kissed Kurt "You know. I don't need this as much as when my father held me under pressure" Kurt said. Chandler took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the room. "You know what I want? I want you" Chandler mumbled while pressing Kurt against the wall in the hallway. Kurt shook his head. "Uh no baby. I don't. Not with all those guys. No. Sweetheart" Kurt said pulling Chandler off his body. "It has been a month Kurt. You keep finding excuses not to have sex with me." Chandler looked angry. It's not that Kurt doesn't miss being close to Chandler, he just doesn't feel very comfortable and although it may seem like he doesn't have any standards in that area, he really does.

"I don't feel myself here. I, I just have been feeling so down ever since I came here and I just don't feel like being intimate with you. I. This feels like we're actually living together now and I still have to place it. Because it's great now. But, once we'll return. I'll have to be this big figure and I just. Can't" Kurt started crying.

Why was he even crying? Because he confessed that he doesn't want to have sex? Because his boyfriend is angry? Because he just wants to go home? Who knows. Kurt most certainly doesn't.

"Well Kurt. Let me tell you something. Your problem is that you don't wanna be free. You see this all like 1 big punishment. Like your father punished you. But he really didn't. He send you away to another country with another identity. Out of the media. You should go on your knees and thank him. But all you're doing is locking yourself off and being a little bitch to everyone who wants to be nice to you. You wanted a normal life? Here it is...now make the best of it." Chandler ranted. He shook his head at Kurt who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Go home Kurt. We're done here for tonight."

Although Chandler seemed really angry at Kurt, he did wipe away the tears. Kurt nodded and placed a salty kiss on Chandler's lips. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. Don't do something stupid. I love you Chan." Kurt said. Chandler nodded. "Drive safe" he said before Kurt went out the door.

The drive home was a moment where Kurt finally could place all the words that Chandler had said and he got a chance to place them. What seemed easier than it was.

He arrived at the Anderson House and instead of going into his own room he went down the hallway where Blaine his room was.

The door was closed but he could hear music playing. Kurt couldn't place the song but it was one of these songs that Blaine would play on repeat for days at a time. Kurt listened a few seconds before knocking on the door. "I already told you mom. I'm not going to wear that stupid shirt for your birthday party!" Blaine shouted. A smile appeared on Kurt's face. "Um Blaine?" Kurt said. In a few seconds Blaine opened the door.

"Kurt?" He asked, clearly confused. Kurt sighed and nodded. New tears already flooding out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him still confused but then opened his arms to hug Kurt anyway. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt let go and nodded.

"Yeah." His voice was quite was high and unstable. Kurt coughed to get it normal again. "I. I'm sorry. I, I realised which a d-bag I had been towards you while you tried to be nice and instead of fixing the whole situation, I'm only making it worse." Blaine closed his door behind Kurt and turned the music a tad bit down.

"I seriously have no idea what to say. I didn't even think you knew what sorry meant." Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt on his bed. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Proves how bad I have been acting. I'm sorry. You have been wanting to get to know me ever since I arrived. So, I'm Kurt. I'm born in Denmark and I have year free that I can spend in America." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and nodded. "Hi Kurt. I'm Blaine"

* * *

"Are you taking me or are we going stand here till we both start growing beard?" Kurt asked Nick when they were standing in the grand hallway. Nick wasn't sure what to do. Like he hadn't suggested it himself.

"Are you sure Kurt? I mean. It was only a suggestion. Don't feel forced." Nick said. Pulling at the strap of his book bag and walking towards what is the warblers rehearsal room. "Yeah. Nick. It's okay. I have been here for 2 months. I am sure I want to join the choir. This is totally my own decision. Don't worry." Kurt said. Nick nodded and he suddenly looked like he was on cloud 9. Kurt only decided to change his behaviour for a few weeks but he was already liking how his new made friends were reacting to him.

"Perfect! Imagine how nice it would be. I'll get to spend even more time with you" Nick said. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Nick. You should want to spend more time with Jeff. Not with me" kurt said joking. Nick just pushed his shoulder and walked in front of him. Pulling him with him.

"I know, I know. But, you're interesting. I like to spend time with you" Nick said. Kurt smiled and nodded. Although he had been more positive and open, most of the guys in his class still knew him as the bitchy and mean transfer. So because Kurt was tired of it. He would join the warblers. There were a few seniors in there and if he can bond with at least 1 or 2 more. He could already feel a lot less lonely all the time.

"Guys. Sorry I'm late. But I have found a new member for our team." Nick said. All the warblers started talking. 1 guy was angrily tapping on their desk. "Warbler Nick. You know we have already held auditions this year. You know we can't accept any more people right now." The guy said. Nick nodded. "I know, I know that. But, I think you should give him a chance. I mean, he has a voice like a nightingale. He is the perfect addition for our team, just let him try out." Nick tried to defence Kurt.

The council members looked at each other and eventually Wes nodded. "Okay, what do we have to lose. Let him in Warbler Nick." Nick nodded and looked around the corner so he could take my hand. He dragged me with him in the room. I almost fell over when he did so.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked around the room. He straightened his shoulders and lift up his chin. Making his posture perfect. It's something Kurt does subconsciously. "Are you interested in becoming a new warbler?" David asked. Kurt nodded. "I am." He said. "Okay, introduce yourself and sing a song. Do you have a song?" Wes asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I am Kurt Jensen. I am a senior at this school and I am interested in becoming a member of the warblers. As audition song I will sing _Don't cry for me Argentina_ from the Broadway musical Evita."

"Just start when you're ready" one of the council members said, Kurt nodded and took a big breathe before starting.

 _"It won't be easy you'll think it's strange..."_

Kurt still remembered how he sung it together with his mother. How they used to sing hours and hours. She used to find songs in all languages. That's how Kurt learned Italian and French also Danish because he never really spoke that with his parents.

 _"..Don't keep your distance"_ he finished.

People started clapping but the council let them stop. So the room was actually very quiet. He looked around and saw Blaine putting his thumbs up at him.

"Kurt Jensen, normally we wouldn't let you enter this late in the season, but because it is undeniable that we can strengthen our team with your talent. We accept you as member of the warblers. Welcome in the team Warbler Kurt." Wes said.

Kurt smiled. For the first time in his life he was part of team. He now officially was for the first time is his life part of a group of people.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know to be honest." Kurt said. He was laying next to Chandler. Kurt was drawing figures on Chandler's arm. "You don't know?" He repeated. Annoyance deep in his voice. Kurt didn't like it when Chandler was like that to him. It reminds them of the middle years of their relationship where they broke up like 6 times a year.

"Yes, I don't know. I don't feel like going out and breaking rules just because you are bored." Kurt said.

"You can't have everything in life." Chandler bit back. He already was turned with his back towards Kurt.

It felt like it had come out of nowhere but suddenly there was a blockage in their relationship. They still cared about each other but when Kurt thought A, Chandler wanted B. This was going on for a few weeks now and it wasn't looking very good for them.

Kurt was just going to try and get Chandler a bit happier again when the door opened and Blaine walked in  
with a stack of books from the library.

Blaine didn't even look up from the 2 boys laying in Kurt's bed. "Hello." He said while dropping his books on his desk.

"I'll leave now." Chandler said. Standing up from his bed. "Oh no, don't leave because of me." Blaine said.

Chandler shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not you who I'm leaving for" Chandler said. This time he didn't look at Kurt before he left.

"Babe, don't leave me." Kurt said now sitting up on his bed but Chandler had already closed the door behind him.

Blaine looked at Kurt who now fell down back on his bed, he looked defeated. Blaine didn't like the look on Kurt's face in that moment. He felt bad for Kurt in that moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt just rolled over. "I don't want to be mean to you." Kurt said. Pulling his covers over his body. Needing some comfort.

Blaine sighed and went to sit down on Kurt's bed. "Troubles in paradise?" Blaine asked. Kurt was silent for a while. "What paradise?" He asked.

Even Blaine had seen that their relationship was fading. He didn't know how to answer. He'd never been in Kurt's situation.

"Don't sit here and sulk all night. It's gonna make you even more sad." Blaine said. Kurt peeked out of the covers to look at him. Kurt's eyes were red and he was trying to hold back tears.

"You have an idea?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Nick knows how to cheer someone up the best. The last time I was down, he took me to an indoor play garden. But, I also have a good idea. Come on, get up!" Blaine said standing up and pulling Kurt's covers from him.

"I look like a mess." He said. "No you don't, and no one will notice anyway. Come on. We have 2 hours till curfew."

Blaine took his keys out of his bedside table and pushed Kurt out of their room.

"We can also just go to the common room." Kurt said when they were walking towards the car park.

"No, no. You don't need to fade in a crowd right now." Blaine said. Opening his car so Kurt can get in.

"You know that I live by 'if you feel bad, sleep and tomorrow will be better.' You don't have to do anything for me." Kurt tried to say but Blaine was already starting his car and driving off campus.

"Yes, but sometimes that only makes you feel worse." He said. Kurt sighed and nodded. "Okay, it's not that anything I will say will change your mind so." Kurt said. He was now looking dramatically out of the window. Not intentionally, although it would be a very Kurt thing to do. He was just thinking.

"You'll think I'm the coolest dude alive by the time we're back on campus and I will gladly accept all those compliment when that time has come." Blaine said. Kurt shook his head, Blaine tried which he thought was nice.

5 minutes later Blaine drove up at a bar. "Come on. Let's go inside. They'll have started by now." Blaine ran inside and Kurt had to run to catch up.

"Blaine!" The main of security said. This is serious, Blaine knows people here.

"Hi Will! Can we be put on the list?" He asked. The guy nodded. "Of course, we were just about to start. Just ask Stef if she can get you guys in between somewhere." He said.

"Thanks mate." Blaine went inside without telling Kurt what they were about to do. "Stef, can Kurt and I be put on the list?" He asked a teenage girl with a Betty Boob like costume on.

"Oh, Blaine. Sure. In the first half hour?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "Yes, we have a curfew to get and um we want to order the bar's special menu." He said. She nodded.

"Great, I'll get it to you in a bit." She said. Kurt was still confused with what was going on.

"Where are we?" Was the first thing he asked when they sat down in a booth. "Will's burgers." He said. Kurt nodded. "Okay, sure. Great night out." Kurt said.

"We're in a karaoke bar. We come here with the warblers a lot. It seriously is a great experience." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. Sure it would be.

* * *

Although Kurt thought the night would be horrible, it actually was very nice. He had a great time in that karaoke bar with Blaine. The concept is that you get a random song and you have to make the best of it.

"Told you it would be fun!" Blaine said when they left the bar. Kurt nodded. "I have to say that I'm positively surprised, Blaine." Kurt said. He fell down in the car seat. He felt really relaxed. Which was a first.

"You know how I discovered this?" Blaine asked. Starting his car, ready to drive to the school. "I don't, but I'm sure you will tell me." Kurt answered. Blaine couldn't hide a smile.

"Correct, I actually was feeling a bit down too. I didn't have a great time at my last school and when I transferred I had a few problems with myself and I too went to sleep every day hoping that the next would come soon. A few of the guys noticed and on a not practice night like tonight I was gonna go to my room just after my homework was done and go to sleep, but the guys took me here and ever since I go there a few times a month." Blaine said.

"Thank you for doing that, Blaine." Kurt said very genuinely. "Oh, it's nothing." Blaine said.

"No, seriously. You really had no reason to do that for me, and still you did. You are a good person and friend." Kurt said.

Blaine really appreciated that. He was happy with the kind of Kurt that he got to know the past few weeks.

"Oh, I needed that night out as much as you did." Blaine said waving it off.

They arrived on campus just as curfew went in and Blaine took Kurt's hand. Taking a shortcut via the offices that Kurt didn't know was there. They stormed in their room giggling.

Kurt quickly undid his tie and took of his blazer and shoes. Quickly trying to open his shirt, while Blaine quickly put on a hoodie over his uniform shirt and put on his Pj pants.

Kurt had just dived in bed. So his pants weren't visible when the door was pulled open. "Did I hear you guys run in?" The dean asked. He probably thought that he would catch them in act but Blaine already had his glasses on (without taking his lenses out, but there was no time) and Kurt had a book open in his lap.

"Um no, we went out in town to get Kurt a new pair of shoes, because his are getting a bit tight and then we came back." Blaine lied. He had been thinking about that lie for a while. Although they technically are allowed to go wherever they want, the only thing the dean hasn't found out about just yet is the secret visits to the karaoke bar from the warblers.

"Oh, okay. I must have imagined that then. Goodnight guys." He said. Crossing their names from the list.

The door closed and they both let go of a big sigh. "That was close." Kurt said now taking his Pj's out of his wardrobe. Blaine nodded going to the mirror to get his lenses out. "I've been close to being caught before, but never as close as today."

"You are lucky that I recently asked my father to send me new dress up shoes and that they can arrive any moment." Kurt said. Blaine shrugged.

"By our lies we all told him, we probably have a wardrobe with 5 new outfits." Blaine said. Now taking his shirt off.

"I kind of liked the adrenaline kick." Kurt admitted. Blaine nodded. "We should sneak out more together." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Feel free to take me wherever you want, you have my trust now." Kurt said before climbing in his bed. It was only 10.40 pm, but he had been tired all day and all the singing had worn him out. Kurt is sure that Blaine was telling a whole story but he subconsciously blocked everything out and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Next day**

"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY?" Chandler shouted barging into the senior common room. Kurt who was talking to someone in his French class looked up. He doesn't like it when Chandler shouts at him. In the beginning of their relationship Chandler would shout way more at Kurt and he has started a habit of doing it again. Plus, Chandler had no right to humiliate him in public like that.

"Blaine took me in town because I wasn't feeling that well." He stood up and removed themselves a bit from the group. "Oh, so when he asks you to go out, you do it. But if I even ask you to go out with me. Oh no, you don't feel like it." He said. Kurt was getting annoyed by his childlike behavior.

"Will you quit being a jealous little bitch first?" Kurt snapped. He was getting angry.

"Am I jealous when I even wonder if you still know that I'm your boyfriend?" He asked. Kurt shrugged. "Well it's easy to forget when the only thing you do is shout and snap at me." Kurt bit back.

"I mean, I'm not the one who's not putting out." Chandler said.

"Sorry that I don't want you to fuck me behind the vending machines!" Kurt shouted and the whole room looked at him.

It was drop dead silent. "You are a mean person, Kurt. How can you be so bitter?" He asked. Almost whispering.

"I'm not bitter, I have just stopped listening to what you told me to do." Kurt said.

Chandler then straightened his back. Kurt knew that wasn't a good sign. It wasn't his first fight with Chandler but whenever he would straighten his back, Kurt knew that Chandler was going to say something that would hurt him.

"I turned it in." He just said. "What?" Kurt had no idea what Chandler was talking about.

"My application . At Harvard, you know that little show. I got accepted. I'm gonna start next month." Kurt felt the world disappear under his feet. How could his own boyfriend do that to him?

Who is that monster, what did he do to the Chandler that he wore shipped? Where is the Chandler that he loved? Is this why he gone through all those years of heart break and crying because his family didn't let them be together and the pressure was killing them? All these years and now he also has to go through this. No way.

"That it! It's over!" Kurt spat. The disappointment had turned into anger real quick.

"What? The discussion." He asked, he still had a smile on his face. Kurt wanted to know how long that would last. He was done being nice. "Oh that's definitely over. I was talking about our relationship. It's over, I don't want a boyfriend who thinks that hurting someone else for their own enjoyment is okay. Especially when hurting me becomes okay, I'm done with you. " Kurt said making sure to look Chandler in the eyes.

Chandler shook his head. This time without a smile on his face and Kurt could see that he was starting to panic" You can't live without me." He said. "Oh, try me." Kurt said before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was on his way to his room that the situation became clear to him. He had broken up with his own boyfriend and he felt better than he did before the fight.

And it might be a very silly reason. Especially to other people. Kurt had broken up with his boyfriend because he was able to go to an university but to him it was a serious reason.

Kurt and Chandler had had many conversations about what they wanted to do when they grew up and the one thing Kurt always wanted to do was go to Harvard to study languages. Chandler's idea changed every 2 weeks.

It was only a few years ago that Kurt realized that he would never be able to do that. He had been very sad and was on the edge of a breakdown. Chandler knew this and had been there.

And what does he do, behind his back? In secret? He applies to Harvard, God knows for what, and he probably wasn't even going to tell Kurt at all.

It was then that the sad feelings came up. How come that such a strong couple as them had become so thin and see through that breaking up was the only option?

Naturally by the time he entered his room he was sobbing. "Omg Kurt." Blaine said looking up from whatever he was doing. He sort of fell in Blaine's arms. Enjoying the warmth around him.

He wasn't sobbing because he broke up with Chandler, well in some way he was. He will never miss the relationship they had the last few weeks. He will miss the relationship he had with him since he was 13. He will miss the Chandler who was there for him when his family was mean when he came out.

Chandler was there on Kurt's loneliest days, days that no one even said a word to him. He was there when his father remarried, and Kurt wasn't even allowed on the party because he was going to cause a scene anyway.

Chandler was there on the sweet 16 party that he had, where nobody that his father had invited turned up. Chandler even flew to America for Kurt.

But, now Kurt doesn't need Chandler as much as he used to, would that have been the problem? Would Chandler have got it hard because he suddenly didn't have all of his attention anymore?

Did he do the wrong thing with breaking up with him and should he have given them a chance to talk it out.

He then realized that they didn't even talk properly anymore, it were hums and shrugs and short sentences and other times it were shouts and sentences that were snapped to each other. They wouldn't have stand a chance to talk it out.

"Hey you okay?" Kurt then realized that Blaine was still there.

Kurt took a bit distance and started drying his tears.

"I just broke up with Chandler." Kurt then said.

"You what?" Blaine couldn't believe him. Okay, they had been both a bit distant around each other for a few days, but they had been together for such a long time, surely they wouldn't break up over something stupid like that.

Kurt shrugged. "We were shouting and saying mean things and then Chandler went over it and he hurt me with something that he knew would hurt me and I shouted that we were over and left. It was in the centre of the senior commons. I think Nick will come and check on me soon." Kurt explained himself.

Blaine couldn't believe that such a long term couple had cracked under the pressure.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. "What am I not feeling? I feel happy, I feel relieved, I feel angry, I feel really sad. I don't think there is a word to say how I feel at this moment." Kurt said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I don't think that will help me. It's just. I'm happy that I'm finally out that relationship that was breaking me but, I didn't break the relationship that saved me in many situations in the past few years. That relationship is gone. It's over." He said.

"What you did was okay. Every normal person would do it." He said. Guiding Kurt to his bed.

Just when Kurt had crawled in his bed an angry knock sounded on the door.

Blaine opened it and held whoever it was from entering. "Let me in, Anderson!" Chandler said.

"I don't think that is a good idea at this moment. Kurt is rather upset." Blaine said.

"He is upset? HE IS UPSET? HOW CAN HE BE UPSET WHEN HE BROKE UP WITH ME?" Chandler shouted.

"Hey, no reason to shout at me." Blaine said.

"You think, I'm taking this? I am the duke's son and if I wanna see my boyfriend, I wanna see him." Chandler said. "Ex-boyfriend" Blaine answered. Chandler then pushed Blaine who almost fell in the ground.

"Hey, hey. Maybe you should keep a bit of distance. We don't accept that kind of violence here." Nick said now, standing next to Blaine.

"What you gonna do, turn me in?" He asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, you could be the king of England and you can be removed of this school. We've seen it happen before. Kids who thought they didn't have to follow the rules and got send out. So I would back up and leave Kurt alone for the day." Nick said.

"Fine. But Hummel, this is not the end okay. I hope you know that." Chandler shouted in the room before leaving. Half of the warblers were already standing around him. Ready to protect Nick and Blaine.

Blaine closed the room again and Nick went to sit on the bed next to Kurt. "Hey, I thought that what you did today was very brave." Nick said. Kurt now took his head from under the covers and nodded. "If you say so." Kurt said.

Nick nodded. "Yes, yes. You are very brave for doing that. He had no reason to embarrass you so publicly. He had no reason to hurt you like he did. That's not something that someone who loves you would do. You're just my friend and I wouldn't do that either." Nick said. Kurt pulled himself up against his headboard.

"It's just. Chandler has been there for me over the years. You guys are the first friends I have made in my life. Next to Chandler. Birthday parties existed of my stepbrother and his girlfriend who didn't really like me but were forced to come and Chandler. He was there. My father used to hold ballroom parties but I wasn't invited. Chandler was there on those nights. All moments in my life that I was on the point of breaking down. He was there for me. Without him, I wouldn't even be here right now." Kurt said.

"Yes, he saved you. But you don't need to be saved anymore" Blaine now said sitting next to Kurt.

"I know I don't, but we still have had a good time together and, it's just all gone. Memories." He said.

"Oh. See it as a new chapter in your life." Blaine said.

"You were pretty bad ass to him. I didn't think you would break up with him. But you made the right choice. He had no right to say that you can't live without him." Nick said.

"I slowly feel my heart breaking, like. Yes, the person who he is now is a monster, but he hasn't always been like that. He was my first everything. Friend, kiss, boyfriend and many more. It's hard to let him go. But I also know that I couldn't let him break me down so he would have a Kurt to save again."

Nick lay down at Kurt's other side and hugged him. "You're fine now. You will be fine." He said. Kurt nodded.

"I know I will be. But it will be completely different and I hope that I'm ready for that." He said.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Kurt looked at the other boy through the open door. They had broken up for 3 weeks now and they had tried to stay out of each other's way. Something that had sounded easier said than done because they share a few classes.

"So you are really leaving?" Kurt took the courage to enter the room and sit down on the empty bed. Chandler clearly hadn't expected him to be there. He looked around and Kurt felt his heart melting inside his chest. Chandler looked a bit innocent, a bit sweet. A bit like the guy that Kurt fell in love with all those years ago.

"Yes. I am leaving in a few hours." He said. Kurt nodded. Walking over towards the window to sit on the windowsill.

"These are yours." Chandler said. Giving Kurt a bag. Kurt looked inside of it. There were sweaters , bowties, socks and even a watch he once gave Chandler because he had lost his when they had gone picnicking in Chandler's neighbours their garden.

"You can keep this if you want." Kurt said when he saw that Chandler had included a sweater that Kurt had loved and worn over the years. It was actually chandler's.

"No. You can keep it, it still has your smell." Chandler said. Kurt took it in his hands and smelled it. It smelled like his aftershave. "Besides, my father doesn't want me to send back 3 suitcases with clothes, so if I don't take it with me, I'll have to bring it to a thrift shop." Chandler said.

Kurt didn't answer but kept looking out the window.

"I know this will sound weird to you, but I will be happy that I can leave this school." Kurt looked up from that. Chandler looked a bit miserable.

"This might be an anti-bullying school but I the only friend I had here was you. It's been a bit lonely here without you." He said.

"You don't need me in your life Chandler. You can become a big man without me too." Kurt said. Standing up and walking towards the end of the room. "I know I haven't always appreciated it, but so can you. And that hurts me more than having to leave everything and starting again." Chandler said.

"Well it's you who have made me see that by treating me so horribly." Kurt said leaving the room of his ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the warblers practice room when he saw the car that picked up Chandler leave campus he had it hard to stop a tear from falling. "He's gone." Kurt then said to Blaine who was sitting next to him.

"Oh Kurt." He said hugging him. It was Wes who pulled their attention. "Fellow Warblers. We need a set list for sectionals. We are running out of time." He said.

"Maybe if we wouldn't discuss stupid things like the colours of the lightning we would have a full set list by now." Thad said.

Everyone was starting to chat around. Wes took his gavel and smacked in hard on the table. "Silence!" He shouted.

Blaine put his hand in the air. "Warbler Blaine?" He asked. Blaine stood up. "Maybe, we should take a few songs of the homecoming concert. We all had a blast then." He said.

"That's actually a good idea, warbler Blaine."

Kurt zoned out during the meeting. He knew they would find songs soon.

* * *

 **next week**

"Kurt? Is it true what I have heard?" His father said. "Depends on what you have heard." Kurt answered.

"Chandler left to Harvard and you broke up with him." His father said.

"Yes, that is true. He left like a week ago and I broke up with him a month ago." Kurt said. He had just finished classes and he was now walking towards the library.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" He asked. "Well, it's not exactly you wanna tell your parents do you, 'hey dad. My relationship failed.' There are more fun things to talk about." He said.

"I think it's a good thing that you finally broke with Chandler for good. It is for good right?" He asked. Kurt sighed. "Oh, it is for good. We didn't really work out anymore." Kurt said.

"I don't really mind that much." His father answered.

"This is exactly the reason why I didn't call you. Anyway. I have a singing concert and I was wondering if you could make it over." Kurt said.

"Oh, Kurt. No." He immediately said. Kurt felt his heart sink. "I'll let Finn fly over." His father then said.

"Okay, thank you. See you later." Kurt said. Ending the phone call before his father could stop him. Why did he even think that he was loved by his father.

He knows that his father doesn't know how far he has come since he left, but it would be the perfect opportunity to see who Kurt had become.

Who is he really kidding? He'll have to go on and do how he is doing right now and maybe one day he'll be appreciated for it. He is doing this for himself and not for anyone else and it becomes time that Kurt realizes that.


	9. Chapter 9

They all got on the bus the warblers hired for sectionals, sectionals took place at McKinley this year so they all had to go to Lima.

Kurt took place somewhere in the back. Blaine fell down beside him. "Are you excited?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled nervous and nodded. "You?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "My brother is going to be there. He and his girlfriend are in the glee club from their school. He goes to a normal school. His girlfriend is going to that school Nick wants to get in. NYADA I think. She got accepted like last year already" Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"She must be good then" blaine said. Kurt nodded. "They win every competition they enter" kurt said. "You must be proud." Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. "This may sound rude of me but, I've never really went to one of their competitions. Don't get me wrong. I want to. It's just not save enough for me to go somewhere in Denmark without security." Kurt said. Blaine nodded although he still had no idea who Kurt is. Blaine is quite a curious person out of nature and the whole secret thing is kind of eating him.

"chandler texted me good luck this morning" Kurt then said easily changing the subject. Blaine looked confused at Kurt. "What did you do?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked outside when Blaine asked this. "I cried a little." he said not daring to look Blaine in the eyes.

"Kurt, no. Why didn't you come to see me. I'm so sorry" Blaine said hugging Kurt's back. Kurt turned around so Blaine was hugging his side. "Why are you sorry? You couldn't do anything about it " Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"I'm sorry because I wasn't there when you needed a friend" Blaine said. Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine now. I should just forget about him. Today should be good no? Oh god." Kurt let himself fall on Blaine who was still kind of half hugging him.

"Let's talk about something that doesn't depress me. Have you seen the new vogue? I bought it yesterday." Kurt said taking it out of the bag he brought. Blaine shook his head. "No I was going to buy it though" he said. Together they looked through the fashion magazine. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine held onto Kurt's side. Only because Kurt is sad and he needs to be comforted. At least that's what Blaine tells himself.

2 hours on the bus later and they have arrived at their destination. "McKinley high school. Looks pretty American" Kurt said when they were walking through the hallways. "That's because we are in American" Blaine pointed out. Kurt nodded but he stopped anyway. "Look around. If we, European people, imagine an American high school we see this. The big and tall lockers, the doors and classrooms the posters. It's very American" Kurt said. They walked through again. "Isn't Dalton American then?" Blaine asked. Kurt saw that he was very amused with the whole theory. Although it's completely true. "No. It's more English. I don't watch a lot of movies but I saw wild child and I saw some snippets of Harry Potter and yeah. Dalton academy for boys looks very British." He said. Blaine shook his head smirking.

"You are unbelievable. Don't get this wrong. I love to know how you see life. Because it's so different from how I see it" Blaine explained. Kurt smiled and nodded. He felt so relaxed for the moment. He actually felt like a normal boy and he has never felt better actually.

"Hej Kurt. Bror. Jeg har savnet dig" _(he Kurt, Brother. I have missed you..)_ someone said behind him. Both Kurt and Blaine turned around and the person who said the sentence hugged Kurt tight. Because it was Danish. Blaine had no idea what the boy had told Kurt. But, he has a light feeling this might be Kurt's stepbrother. Judging from the petite girl standing next to him. "Hello" Blaine said. She nodded.

"I'm Blaine Anderson" he said reaching his hand out to the girl. She shook his hand. "Blaine. This is Rachel. She's the girlfriend from my stepbrother Finn. Finn this is the son of my guest hosts and roommate in Dalton" Kurt introduced them all to each other. Blaine nodded at Finn as greeting. Blaine wasn't the tallest person. But Finn was like really tall.

"I already told you that my beautiful soon to be sister-in-law is accepted in NYADA" Kurt had changed in the person he normally is around Rachel and Finn. He was sarcastic again and all the happy feelings were gone. Rachel shook her head. She looked like she was searching words.

"If you want to tell Blaine something. I'm always free to translate" Kurt said. "And there is the Kurt we know again" Rachel said. Kurt was 1. Surprised how good Rachel's English had become. The last time he had properly talked to her, she could barely speak English. But then again, it has been quite a time since he last talked to her in English.

"Okay! Everyone has met. Great!" Kurt said. He didn't even know what he was saying himself.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked when Finn and Rachel were walking in front of them. Blaine had seen how stressed and up tight Kurt had become. "Yeah. It's weird to see them and now I have this extra stress." Kurt confessed. Blaine nodded. "I saw. But don't worry. I haven't seen my brother in ages too" Blaine said. Kurt looked confused at Blaine.

"Do you have a brother?" He asked. Blaine nodded. "See. I haven't seen or spoken to him in a long time. He's a nice guy. But when I spend too much time with him. I go insane" Blaine explained. Kurt smiled. He doesn't know why. Probably because even though he's in the same building as his brother. Blaine still succeeds to make him forget about all of it.

"Hey, we could maybe go and eat something together after this thing. I mean. Going back to Westerville if we have to drive back here anyway is pointless" Blaine said. Kurt smiled at the idea.

"Yeah, that's a great idea but I'm paying" Kurt said. Blaine quirked his eyebrow at Kurt. "I'm sure that I can do that for myself" he said. Kurt shook his head. "I'm already staying at your family's house. I'm sure if I say that I'm paying" Kurt said. Blaine shook his head but they already entered the green room. It looked like they were sitting in a history classroom an American flag completed the room. "Very American?" Blaine asked Kurt jokingly. Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Very American" he agreed.

"Do you guys do a show circle before you go on stage?" Kurt asked while looking in the mirror just to check if his hair was still in place. "Lay easy on those musicals Kurt." Blaine said. Looking around the room that they are in. "Is that a musicals thing?" Kurt wondered out loud.

Wes knocked on the table to gain attention. "Good boys. We're on in a few. If you mess up. Just go through. Don't stop. There is only a little chance that nobody will see if you don't stop and don't mess up your lyrics Blaine." The second Wes stopped talking the lights started flickering. "Okay. Once a warbler always a warbler." He said. We all walked to the stage.

"Kurt hi. Good luck" she said hugging him. He looked at the black girl he befriended that one time he went shopping. She was fitting a dress and Kurt couldn't do else but comment what she should look for in a dress. He even got her another dress that looked way better on her and was not as expensive. "Thank you Mercedes" he said. The girl nodded. "That the best may win" she said. Kurt smiled before kissing her cheek and following his fellow warbler friends to the stage.

Their performance was okay. Although he only had to back up. He saw the new directions sitting in the front row and just behind them were sitting Rachel and Finn. They were speaking Danish to each other. After their performance they went back stage to the hallway again so they could sit in the auditorium and watch the other teams.

Kurt, Blaine, nick and Jeff went to sit next to them. "Nick that's the girlfriend of my Stepbrother Finn. Rachel. She got accepted in NYADA last year. Rachel my friend nick. He applied to NYADA. Now bond." He said sitting down next to Finn. "You were really good" Finn said to Blaine. Blaine smiled and even blushed a little. "Thank you" he shyly accepted the compliment. "Do you also want to go to a musical school next year?" Finn asked. Blaine shrugged. "I'm only in junior. I don't know what I'm going to do next year. I kind of want to go and do something with singing. But on the other hand I would like to keep it as a hobby and study medicines. To be honest. I'm so not sure yet. I know I was supposed to know it last year. But. Like I also like to work with people. I wouldn't say I'm bossy but, if we're in a group I like to take the lead and organize everything. So I'm actually thinking about going into a politic youth movement. Maybe go into the politic when I'm older. What are you going to do?" He asked. Finn shrugged. "I won't really be able to go to any college or university, just like Kurt. I will be stuck in the country and maybe I'll go in the army or anything." Finn said.

That fell hard on Kurt, he always had thought about how his life but he never realised that Finn also got dragged in that life. Suddenly he didn't feel well anymore. It wasn't like he felt like he was going to throw up but he didn't feel comfortable in the crowd. "Excuse me" he said before standing up and walking out of the auditorium. He then ran all the way to the toilets.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Finn sighed and shrugged. He wasn't really that sure but he had quite a feeling that he knew what it was about. But it's not like he's going to tell Blaine. "Is Kurt alright?" Rachel then asked. She looked confused and worried. Finn shook his head. The other guys also looked at where Kurt had gone. "I'm gonna go check up on him" Blaine announced. Finn laid his hand on Blaine's upper arm pulling him down again. "I'll go and check up on him. It's okay" Finn said.

He went out of the room and looked around the hallway. Not knowing where his brother went. The bathroom, maybe. He searched the toilets and went inside. He quickly looked around all the stalls. No feet. But Kurt knowing he must be in there. A soft sniffle was heard and Finn stood up straight. Brother found. Only where?

"Blaine go away." Kurt then said. Okay last stall. That was easy. "Kurt. It's not Blaine. It's me. Finn. What's going on?" Kurt let go of a strangled sob and Finn pushed against the door and it was unlocked. Kurt was sitting on the ground and Finn went to sit next to him. "I just realised that I not only I have to go back 1 day. Which is something I don't ever want to do anymore, but so do you and I have been so cruel to you over the years. It's not even that, it's just, you really don't have anything really useful to do because of us. And I don't wanna go back because I don't feel ready yet, I don't think that I can do what I have to do yet." Kurt said. Finn sighed and hugged Kurt. "Oh little bro. If I would be able to do it instead of you. I would. But, you have been trained ever since you were 3. You'll be a great king Kurt" Finn said.

"Finn, I don't want you to do anything like taking over Rachel fathers' shop like I used to say." Kurt said. Finn looked confused at Kurt. A smile on his face. "You told me I was too stupid to even read. Taking over the shop would be the only option for me" Finn said. Kurt shook his head. "I was such a horrible person, I'm not just embarrassed but I am like if I would have myself on facebook last year I would have unfriended myself. It's just this thing and it is how I used to deal with reality. " he explained. Finn shook his head. As long as you keep your friends around. You'll be happy. Talking about friends. Have you heard something about Chandler? We haven't seen nor heard from him for a while." Kurt nodded.

"He followed me to Dalton. Actually. But, we broke up" Kurt said. Not really that comfortable with that story just yet. "Why? It isn't because of Blaine. Because I don't think your father would like that." Finn said. Kurt shook his head. "Blaine and I are just friends. I don't see him that way and for the record. I don't live to please my father" Kurt tried to explain it. "Why did you break up with Chandler? He was basically your own god that you worshipped." Finn said. Kurt gave Kurt an ugly look. He didn't like that.

"I loved him, but for some reason we weren't really that connected anymore and I don't even know what was going on anymore with us and on some point he got jealous because Blaine had tried to cheer me up and we had this big fight and I broke up with him and now he's at Harvard." Kurt said. "I didn't think you would ever break up with him, but then again, I never thought I would be sitting here with you either." Finn said. Kurt nodded but didn't know how to answer so a silence came over them. "Do you think you'll ever get back together?" Finn asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. But I don't actually think I will because I have seen a side of him that I really don't like." Finn shook his head. "Kurt. Where do you think you'll find another gay guy who has royal roots? On a dating site? Don't think so" Finn said. Kurt shrugged. "What are you suggesting? That I should get him back and we should try harder? That's not going to happen, I will not marry a man just because he is gay just like me. I mean, I could as well be marrying a girl then. I mean, Queen Elisabeth was married to her people too, I could always do that too." Kurt explained. Finn shook his head.

"Rachel and I are going to do everything so that will never happen. Seriously, if we have to. We will go around all of Europe to find someone who you might like." He said. Kurt shook his head and stood up. Helping Finn up too by offering him his hand. "That's very nice of you guys, but I'm pretty sure that I will not need it." Kurt said walking to the sink to refresh his face. Although probably already thought that he cried, that doesn't mean that everyone has to know.

"We might not have shared a childhood together but I still kind of feel like you are my brother and I do miss you, now that you have been gone for a few months. We even started missing you insulting us because now there are these uncomfortable silences that didn't used to be there before and Rachel secretly missed you too because when you used to listen to musical songs, she would gain tons of inspiration for Glee club because of that. I know what the people think and a gay king confuses them. Not everyone hates it. It's just confusing and people always ask me questions and I'm always like. No, no, no I don't know that. He's my little bro." Finn said now leaning against the toilet stall. Kurt splashed some water in his face.

"If that what they want. Then I'll make sure the children are mine. At least there won't be bastard children right" Kurt said half laughing. Even Finn rolled his eyes and Finn doesn't have the habit of rolling his eyes. "Let's go back. I'm sure the performance started already" he said. Kurt was drying his face with paper napkins and nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea" they walked through the almost empty hallway. A few people were walking around but obviously the most were watching the haverbook kids preform. Finn went first and Kurt followed somewhere. Sitting down on the empty space beside Blaine.

Blaine looked away from the stage to look at Kurt. "Are you okay?" He whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thank you for asking" he whispered back. "Believe me you haven't missed a thing" he then said loud. To big annoyance of a guy sitting behind them who loudly sighed what made both Kurt and Blaine giggle silently.

* * *

"The winner of this 2012 mid-west sectionals is. From Westerville Ohio. The Dalton academy warblers" the host almost shouted through the microphone. Kurt saw that someone next to him was translating it to the deaf kids. But he didn't have to be sad because he got pulled in a group hug. Together they lifted Blaine in the air. His left leg ended up on Kurt's shoulder. They handed him the trophy. After a few seconds the guy who had Blaine's other leg on his shoulder let go and Kurt ended up having Blaine in his arms. "Congratulations handsome" Kurt said before setting him on the ground. Blaine smiled. "Thank you. But without you guys I wouldn't be able to do it" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. "There is only one star here and it's you." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"We did it guys. We did it" Blaine then shouted. They achieved this and even though Kurt never really sung before he felt good. He felt happy. It's a little achievement. The first achievement. The first in a big row.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurt Jensen. The headmaster wants to talk to you." The secretary said. The whole class looked at him and Kurt nodded taking his book bag because the class was almost over and he has a feeling that he won't return before the end of the class.

Kurt walked through the empty hallway to the door to go to the other building. It was raining so he jogged to the offices.

The headmaster was already walking through the entrance hall, ready to welcome Kurt. "Mister Jensen. Welcome." Kurt shook his hand. "Follow me please."

Kurt followed him to his office and sat down in front of the big desk.

"So, you probably wondering why you are here?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "I do." He answered. "Well, I got a call from your father and he wants you to have an extra class of Danish once a week and he already let a teacher fly over. So I now have to discuss with you when you would want that hour." He said.

His father wouldn't send someone over to teach him Danish. That would be ridiculous. It's probably something that they can't know about, so it must be important. "I have to choose when I want the hour instead of another class?" Kurt asked.

The headmaster nodded. "Yes, unless you feel like you can't miss a single lesson." He said. Kurt had to press a smile there. "No, I can miss a lesson. I guess that I can miss 1 of my hours of French for it. Is the teacher in town already?" Kurt asked. The headmaster nodded.

'He is already on campus so if you want you can have your first lesson immediately." The headmaster told him. Although it is a bit sudden Kurt still agreed. He got a bit curious what that teacher would be teaching him.

"Okay, I'll let him know. I'll let you go now so you can have your break. I'll tell him to meet you in the room next to the art class. You know where I mean?" the headmaster asked already taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

Kurt nodded, they called it the ghost room because one time they walked past it after a really late warbler rehearsal and the light went on out of nowhere. It probably was just some teacher who forgot something but they all still call it the ghost room.

"Thank you that would be great." Kurt said. He saw that he was dismissed and he walked out of the office to the door to go to the main building again.

He looked through the crowd to see if any of his friends were walking past, which they weren't so he walked to where they usually met.

"Hey Kurt, how was the date with mister Peters?" Thad asked when he saw him walking towards them. "Good, very good. I know have an extra hour of Danish instead of French in the Ghost room every week." Kurt said.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes, I am. My father let a teacher fly over from Denmark." Kurt said. Blaine who now joined the group too looked confused at Kurt. "He said casually like it happens every day." Blaine said.

"I mean at this point there is very little that still impresses me." Kurt said. The conversation changed then and it took only a few minutes for the bell to ring again. "Wish me luck." Kurt said when walking towards to the ghost room. "It was fun knowing you." Blaine said joking before entering the art classroom.

Kurt opened the door and saw a middle aged man sitting in the front with his computer next to him. "I probably won't get to sit in the back, won't I?" He asked. A little joke to break the ice never hurts.

He sat down at the desk in front of his teacher. "Oh, Price Kurt. Nice to meet you." His teacher said in Danish. Holding his hand out for Kurt. "Nice to meet you. I assume you won't really teach me Danish." Kurt said shaking his hand.

"No, I'm Mister Owen and I am here to see how you see a few things that are going to be crucial when you become a king." He said. Kurt nodded. That he understood why his father fly a teacher over for that.

"Great. I'm ready, let's start" Kurt said suddenly very enthusiast.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

"Kurttttt...I'm bored" Blaine moaned while he fell down on his bed. "For all I care you fall dead, Blaine. I need to get through this exam. It's my future. If I can get through this I'll be able to go to Harvard or oxford university. But then via my computer" Kurt said turning the page to see how much he still has to do. Which is a lot.

He ordered a book that is designed by the oxford university language teachers for the exam. He was nearing the half. Because he knows a lot of languages. It's not as hard as he thought it would be. "Well nice to know which a great friend you are" Blaine said walking to the window to look outside. "Looking out of the window. Staying out of the sun" he sang. It was snowing outside and normally Blaine would go outside and dance or sing when Kurt was studying. But now that it's not an option he is kind of locked in here. All his friends were studying for their exams. But because Blaine is only a junior he doesn't have to study as much.

"Would you mind?" Kurt said this time looking up from his book. Giving Blaine and Ice cold look. Blaine shook his head and walked over to where Kurt was sitting to lay down on the desk on top of Kurt's book. "Blaine!" Kurt said. He sounded desperate. "Yes? Why do you need me sweetheart?" He asked. Kurt sighed and stood up. He took his bag, his phone and pulled his book from underneath Blaine straightening it out a little before putting it in his bag. "No Kurt. Don't leave. I'll be quiet. Boy scout honour" he said. Kurt stopped and nodded. It wasn't Blaine's fault he had to study. "Okay. If you let me study. You can always watch a movie or something. Or um. Isn't Trent a junior? Why don't you hang out?" Kurt asked sitting down and opening his book once again.

"Trent went home just because every single senior is studying. The freshmen are on a school trip to Canada and sophomores are to some convention so they can decide what they want to do later. Leaves me here as one of the only juniors who have half day classes this week so going home is no option. Blaine said. Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a DVD. "It's a DVD from sectionals. Rachel filmed it. I haven't seen it yet. But you can watch it." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and nodded. "Is this so I would leave you alone?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe. Probably. Definitely" Kurt said sitting down again. He could hear Blaine mumble something but he wasn't going to pay attention to that. "Wait, Kurt. This isn't sectionals" Blaine said. Kurt looked behind him. There was the 50th birthday of his father. "Maybe the tapes got mixed up. Let me see" Kurt said muting the sound of Blaine's laptop and quickly skipping through the whole film. "It was my father's 50th birthday party. Clearly being on this world for half a century is such a big thing because he invited half of Royal and rich Denmark." Kurt said. That made Blaine giggle. Kurt loved to hear Blaine's giggle. It was actually very cute for a boy. "Anyway. Here you go. Sectionals. I think it's last thing on the DVD. Who still burn DVD's now anyway? Couldn't she just mail it to me?" Kurt asked when he went to study again.

* * *

55\. That's the number of pages Kurt still has to do. Nothing if you know that he already studied 456 pages. "What are you watching?" Kurt asked laying down next to Blaine on his roommate's bed. It was already going black outside and Kurt decided that he would stop for today. "The breakfast club." He handed Kurt an earphone. But that also meant he would have to stay close to Blaine. Like. Really close. So the only thing Kurt could do was lay his head on Blaine's shoulder. But then he just yanked the earphones out of the laptop. "Here you go. Problem fixed" Kurt said now cuddling a bit more into Blaine's side.

"You do know that I can literally read how you feel right?" Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine interested.

"Oh and how do I feel then, physic Blaine?" He asked. Blaine nodded. "Okay well, you're tired. You get all cuddly when you're tired." Blaine said. Sitting up so he was sitting against the headboard of his bed. Kurt just curled around his down half of his body practically laying his head in Blaine's lap. "Kurt would you mind moving your head away from my crotch? Thank you" Blaine sad. "I wanna cuddle" Kurt nagged.

"Then search yourself a boyfriend" Blaine said. Kurt sighed. "Blaine warbler. Would you wanna be my boyfriend and cuddle with me forever?" He asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No. " Blaine said. "But because you are such a good friend you going to let me cuddle with you right?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed and lay down on his back again. Kurt smiled and nuzzled his head in Blaine's shoulder. "The nerdy kind of guy is my favourite." Kurt then said pointing to the screen. His voice vibrated through Blaine's bones. "Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Why do you think that?" Blaine was truly interested in the story. "Because he explains why people see him as a nerd. He's not even a nerd. He's just not popular and a bit shy. Which I think is cute." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded.

"I like the weird girl. When she shakes her hair and all the dirt falls out. I think it's funny. She is also way smarter than you would think she is. I think it's sad that the actors only had this movie and it stopped for most of them." Blaine's brother is an actor after all. He wouldn't want him to break through and then go back to who he is now. Kurt only hummed and Blaine saw that he had his eyes closed. He looked very innocent like this. Kurt always looks innocent in Blaine's eyes. Blaine does know Kurt's secret is way too big to be innocent but Blaine feels like Kurt tries to be innocent and young. Maybe he was never able to be young. Blaine wouldn't know.

"Blaine" Kurt murmured curling some more into Blaine's body. Blaine smiled at that. He would wait a little before he's going to eat. Well force someone else to go and eat with him. Only till he is sure that Kurt is completely asleep.

Blaine waited half an hour and by then Kurt was laying practically on top of him. Blaine rolled him off his body and after carefully taking of his shoes he placed the duvet on him. It looks like he was going to sleep in Kurt's bed this night. Blaine stood up and carefully snuck out of the room. "Blaine. I was going to knock like. In a second" Wes said. Blaine nodded. "Okay. But let's get away from here. I'm hungry and also Kurt is sleeping and I don't wanna wake him up" Blaine said walking out of the hallway with big steps. Afraid to wake up his roommate and well good friend. He guesses they are good friends by now.

"So how it that between you and Kurt now anyway? I mean. Have one of you pulled your head out of your ass and realised how madly in love you are yet?" Wes asked trying desperately to catch up with Blaine. "Wesley. I have nothing with Kurt. He just lives with my family this year. We're roommates and yes. After spending quite some time together we bonded. But, May I remind you that Kurt does not see me that way. And it´s not because he's the first single gay friend that I have that I should fall in love with him. That's not how love works" Blaine tried to explain. Wes wasn't the first who referred to Kurt as Blaine's love interest and although it has never been actually funny, it was getting a bit old.

"You'll figure it out" Wes said when they walked in the dining room. "Hi guys" Blaine said sitting down next to Thad. "Where is Kurt?" Nick asked. Blaine stood up and took his plate. "He's sleeping" Blaine said before going to get some food. The food in Dalton is actually really good. Better than his mom's, and that says a lot. Hanging out with the warblers is a lot of fun. They are like his brothers. They aren't brothers though. There would be a lot of incest going on between nick and Jeff.

"Hi" Kurt said his voice still sleepy and his hair all over the place. Kurt pressed himself in between Blaine and Thad. Thad made some place so they could sit next to each other. "You hair Kurt" Blaine said reaching to make it something. Kurt didn't even struggle to stop him, and that said something. "You don't have a plate" Blaine pointed out. Kurt looked around. "I don't need one. I'm not that hungry. I'll fill myself with desert" Kurt said. Blaine then pushed his plate so it was standing on Kurt's half too.. "You can have some of mine" he said. Kurt smiled and stood up to get a fork. "How cute" someone said. Blaine decided to just ignore it. "Were you going to just let me sleep?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I called dibs on your bed" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. "You could've just slept in your own bed." Kurt said. Blaine nodded sarcastically. "Sure and sleep with you right?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "We can cuddle all night" he said. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Now I already know what I'll get you for Christmas" Blaine said. Kurt looked like a happy toddler. "What?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Should be a surprise right?" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. "No. No secrets" Kurt mumbled. Leaning against Blaine's arm. "Kurt, you should've just slept through and we're going to talk about those secrets later." Blaine said moving so he can eat through. Kurt wounded his arms around Blaine's torso. "Kurt. Go and sleep if you're tired" he said getting Kurt's arms from around his waist. Kurt moved him so his head fell on the table. "Kurt, you should sleep in your room. Not here" Nick said who was sitting at the other side of the table he said. Kurt looked up and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He said. Kurt wanted go get up but Blaine held him by his waist.

"The only thing you ate today was half a candy bar and 1 fork of cheese potatoes. You're going to help me finish that plate and wait on desert" Blaine said. Kurt did his famous eye roll. "Okay. DAD" he said before eating half of Blaine's plate. "Kurt are you going home for Christmas or not?" Nick asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. I'm going home for the new year. It's a habit of our family. Wherever we are on 31 December. 1 January we are in Denmark" Kurt said. Well they had to. The speech was given from the balcony and the whole family had to be there. Kurt not being there would look weird. "So you're staying with the Andersons for Christmas?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded. "I asked Blaine's parents and they are okay with it." Kurt said. Nick nodded.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come to our super cool and nice new year's eve party. But, well. I don't think that's going to happen now right?" Nick asked. Kurt shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry mate. I'm going to be on the plane. My dad send me the reservations. He got me a normal jet once again. This time I'm economy. Me Kurt Jensen in an economy flight back to Denmark. Where everyone knows me. Yeah. My dad is probably the smartest guy on this planet" Kurt said shoving back Blaine's plate so Blaine could eat through. A few people looked at him confused. Like seriously. What is that dude's deal anyway?

"If you're such a big deal in Denmark. Why are you here?" Jeff asked. Kurt had to press a heavy sigh. "I..I had my rebellious stage.. I never smoked or did drugs. But I have a fake ID. My father got tired of me and from 1 day on the other I was here. He actually did me a huge favour." Kurt said. Blaine stood up to get another serving and Kurt followed him with his eyes. "Okay. You like like him right?" Nick asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Not like that" Kurt said. "Why not?" Jeff asked. It looked like everyone stopped caring about the conversation. "Because. I need some time to myself before I even start thinking about dating again." Kurt said. "You love with your head Kurt. You should love with your heart" nick said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll find someone someday. Don't you worry about me" Kurt said when Blaine returned.

"Why shouldn't they worry?" He asked. Kurt looked up at Blaine. "They think I'm going to be forever alone so suggesting to be with you is their only option." Kurt explained. Blaine looked at his friends and shook his head. "Low bros. That goes low." He said. Kurt nodded. "I wouldn't fall for Kurt if he was the last man standing" Blaine said. Kurt looked at him shocked. That wasn't what he meant. "That way I would be dead too Kurt. Hard to be in love if you're dead" Blaine explained. Kurt smiled and playfully slapped Blaine's arm. Blaine is unbelievable. But Kurt wouldn't want to miss him for the world.


	11. Chapter 11

"Merry Christmas Kurt" Blaine said jumping on his bed waking up the other guy. It was 25th December and Blaine loved Christmas. He loved the warmth of the holiday, he loved how it is one of the only days in the year that he sees his brother and he also loves the act of giving present to other people. But what Blaine is also very excited about is that an extra member will be joining their little family and because Blaine knows that Kurt has missed a lot of love and warmth in his live, he wants to surprise him with how the Andersons celebrate Christmas. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up" he chanted laying next to Kurt. "Kurrrrrrt. It's Christmas. You should wake up. Because I have a surprise for you" Blaine said. Kurt slowly opened his eyes. Confused he looked at the light. Till he saw Blaine. A shout and a cry came from Kurt. He crawled up and sat in the corner of his bed.

"Omg Blaine" Kurt said. He had his hand on his heart. "I hadn't recognized you" Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas" he said handing him the present in his hands. "Weren't we going to give presents all together?" Kurt asked while looking confused at the gift that Blaine had pushed in his hands. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I already got you something but then I saw this and I was like. Kurt needs this." Blaine said. Kurt sighed looking at the enormous box in his hands. "Come on. Open up!" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and started ripping the paper. A amazon box saw the light. "Amazon. Is that the present?" He asked. Blaine shook his head. "You are such a weirdo. Open the box Kurt. You won't regret it" Blaine said. Kurt ripped the tape with his nails and he curiously opened the box.

"Oh it's great!" Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "What is this exactly?" He asked taking out the object. "It's a boyfriend pillow. That way you don't have to use me anymore. You can just cuddle with this pillow" he said. Kurt shook his head." You romantic. Cuddling is good for you. It makes you happier. You could use that." Kurt said.

But he put the box on the ground and lay down next to the pillow. Laying the arm over his shoulder and nuzzling his face in the flannel. "Oh my, just leave me here all day. Blaine. You are the best" Kurt said. Blaine smiled at his friend. There was something about making his friend happy that he loved. "I would leave you here. But you probably should put on clothes. I'm going to the railway station to pick up my long lost brother and you won't regret coming with me." Blaine said. Sitting up a bit more straighter.

"Oh yeah. You have a brother. I sometimes forget." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll be downstairs" Kurt said. Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt who was sitting with his pillow and wrapping paper in his lap. He looked quite cute like that. "Hey Kurt. If you're not ready. I'll have to come downstairs and get you in my car ready or not" Blaine said. Kurt picked up his regular pillow and threw it at Blaine's head. Blaine threw it back and ran downstairs.

10 minutes later Kurt came downstairs. He was quite dressed up with a dress up shirt and a bowtie. He looked really handsome.

"Look at you." Blaine almost wolf whistled but then he remembered that that's probably not appropriate with a friend. Kurt rolled his eyes and took his coat. "It's okay for Christmas. Now. Shall we?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded whilst opening the door for Kurt.

"After you sir" he said. Kurt rolled his eyes but went outside anyway. There was snow laying everywhere but it wasn't snowing at the moment.

"Do you miss him?" Kurt asked when Blaine drove to the train station. Blaine shrugged. "Now I do. But I'll be happy to drive him back on 3 January. You'll understand me in a few hours" Blaine said. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Do you miss your parents?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. The band with his father isn't really the best. "No. Not really. My father isn't like yours and I never really connected with my stepmother. Finn is nice. I really got to know him. But I don't miss him" Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt with compassion.

They drove up the train station car park and Blaine could see his brother from all the way at the entrance of the station. "We're here. I can see him standing there" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and got out of the car. "Squirt!" Someone yelled from the other side of the car park. Kurt looked at his friend amused. "Yeah that's Cooper." Blaine said. The older guy ran over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing. "Squirt. I missed you" cooper said hugging his brother really tight. He then looked at Kurt.

"Yes. I am THE cooper Anderson. You are allowed freak out." he said. Kurt just looked confused at Cooper and then at Blaine. That guy sure does have quite an ego. "Who are you? Is this your boyfriend Blaine? Squirt. Do you finally have a second half?" Cooper was really energetic. Blaine blushed and shook his head jerkily

"No. No. I don't." Blaine cleared his throat. "This is Kurt. He's a Danish exchange student. He is here since September" Blaine explained. Cooper looked surprised at Kurt. " ...um.. What's brother in French?" Cooper started. Kurt smiled at him. "Frère, but may I remind you that Danish people speak Danish and not French and I'm native English so" Kurt said. Cooper still looked confused at him.

"You're native English but you don't know me?" Cooper asked. Kurt shook his head. "Cooper. Kurt is Danish. He hasn't seen your internet ads." Blaine said. Cooper shook his head. "You don't know what you're missing out on boy." cooper said. Kurt smiled. Kurt didn't really know what to do with Cooper. He just talked and talked and talked and he talked some more. Kurt could see Blaine smirk from the corner of his eye.

They went back to Blaine's car and Kurt had to close his eyes for a little while to block out Cooper who was talking to Blaine about his latest movie. Apparently he's some actor trying to make it. Blaine did look happy while listening to his brother though, so at least one of them was enjoying that car ride.

Back at the Anderson's mansion Grace and Marcus where standing in the hallway ready to go out. "Mom, dad" Cooper said hugging his mother and father. "Hello Kurt and Blaine. Merry Christmas" they said after cooper hugged them. Kurt smiled and nodded. He hadn't seen them today.

"Merry Christmas. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" Kurt said hugging Blaine's mom first and shaking his father's hand. "We're going to the church. If you guys want to come. It's okay, otherwise. The turkey is in the oven. Can you maybe check on it Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Kurt nodded and smiled. Ever since Kurt's little rant that first day they know that he won't come to Church with them anyway.

"Of course. Now go before you guys are late" Kurt said. Grace smiled and looked at her youngest son. "Are you coming with us, Bee?" She asked. Blaine looked between Kurt and his parents. "Actually. Would you be okay with it if I stayed here with Kurt?" He asked. Marcus Anderson nodded. "Yeah sure. But we really have to go now. Don't lit the house on fire, bye" he said hurrying out of the house. Kurt smiled and went to sit in the kitchen.

"Do you like it here? I never asked you that actually" Blaine said hopping on the kitchen counter. Kurt looked behind him and nodded. "Yeah. At first, it was too new. Like I told you before. I don't really come from a family like this where people don't have a cook or maids. Where people sit around the fireplace in the winter with a cup of hot chocolate. Just talking and having fun with the family. I. I'm used to being on my own and protecting myself from everything that happens outside my room. So yeah. I really like it here. I wish that I could stay here forever, because I really don't wanna go back home." Kurt had moved so he was right in front of Blaine. Blaine opened his legs a little when Kurt placed his hand on his knee. "

"Kurt. You are just so inspiring without even realizing it." he said fixing a strand of hair that had fallen from Kurt's quiff. "I'm not Blaine. I'm a really big loser. I just have all those people who worship me and I really can't handle the pressure." Kurt said. Blaine looked worried.

"Why do you keep such a secret from me? Just tell me Kurt" he said. Kurt got even closer to Blaine standing in between his legs. "I can't Blaine. I can't. I'll tell you when I'm back in Denmark." Kurt said laying both of his hands on Blaine's tights. Blaine shook his head looking in Kurt's eyes. "You are like a puzzle Kurt and I'm missing a few pieces." Blaine said. Kurt blushed and shook his head.

"No making out in the kitchen" cooper said ruining the moment and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Mood killer. And we weren't about to kiss. No couple, remember." Blaine said. Kurt checked the turkey. "You guys should've looked at yourself." Cooper said. Blaine shook his head.

"We have nothing but friendship and let's change the subject and talk about the fact that you have a fiancée and I haven't even met her yet. when did I lose the statue brother?" Blaine asked not moving from the counter. He was sitting good. He had a good view on Kurt and most importantly he had a good view on his ass. Kurt might be a friend. Blaine is still gay and he sees things like that.

"She also has a family. But she's coming over tomorrow actually" he said. Blaine nodded. "I'm expecting a blonde girl. Taller than me. Blue eyes. Stick thin with a big front or behind." Blaine said. Cooper shook his head. "You'll see her tomorrow. Now stop checking out Kurt and come here. I missed you" Cooper said. Blaine shook his head but walked towards Cooper anyway accepting the hug. 

* * *

"Now. I tried to get you all something but. I don't really know you Cooper so I kind of had to guess." Kurt handed everyone the presents that he got them.

He got Grace a new apron with her name on. He knew she needed a new one because if Kurt is at the house he always helps in the kitchen.

Kurt got Marcus Anderson the complete ABBA collection CD. Marcus once made a comment about the fact that you only can buy it in the northern European countries. So Kurt bought it in a Danish web shop.

Getting a present for Cooper Anderson was really hard. He doesn't know the lad at all. Kurt found a nice scarf and he personalized it by putting his name on it.

For Blaine Kurt thought long and hard. But he then found something Blaine really needed. A Katy Perry signed DVD and all her CD's. Kurt has this thing that he can get the autograph of every star if he wants it.

"Omg Kurt. Thank you" Blaine said when he had opened the box. Blaine hugged Kurt who fell over from the weight falling on him. "You're the best friend ever!" he said not planning on letting Kurt go any soon. Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine from him.

"How do you even make a personalized Marc Jacobs scarf?" Cooper asked. Kurt just shrugged. "I just asked Marc. I can do it myself. But, Marc is a really nice guy. Half of my clothes are tailored Marc Jacobs. He and I have very similar clothing styles." Kurt said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Blaine looked at Kurt and then shook his head. "and you just sort of just called up Katy am I right?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Actually I did. But I don't have her number. I had to call to my father's assistant and he then made her call me, that's how it goes in that business. They call you." Kurt explained. Blaine was sitting there stunned once again. The whole family was sharing a few looks.

"Well thank you Kurt." Marcus said. Kurt just loved to be able to give someone something they dreamed of. "Nice to know you got your boyfriend something he could only have dreamed of, Kurt" cooper said. Kurt looked confused at Cooper.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kurt said. A bit annoyed. "Is Blaine your first boyfriend?" Cooper asked. Kurt shook his head.

"First. Dude. He's not my boyfriend and yes I've had a boyfriend before. We broke up a few weeks ago so please give me a break." Kurt explained. Grace stood up. "Well. Here cooper. Now shut up you" she said handing him a present. Blaine looked apologetic at Kurt. He just shrugged. He was used to people laughing and making fun of him. Cooper looked like he was really having fun and Kurt knew that beneath the brutal honesty. Cooper was probably a really good person. 

* * *

"The only thing on the television on Christmas are sappy movies" Cooper said zapping through all the channels. "They are playing the sound of music." Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the ground with a blanket draped around both their shoulders. They had a snow fight a few hours before. It was the first actual snow fight Kurt participated in. He had some with his private teacher. But she didn't want to get wet and dirty so Kurt gave up after like 2 minutes.

"You guys want to watch that even if you already know that Maria marries the captain oh and she learns the children sing." Cooper said. Blaine and Kurt both nodded. "I'm named after that little boy. My mother wanted a girl and call her Louisa or Gretl. But she ended up with a boy" Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine stood up to change the television channel at the monitor itself.

"Blainnnnnne" cooper nagged. "It's a good movie and we're watching this in honour of Elizabeth Jensen" Blaine got under the blanket again and he rubbed Kurt's back comforting. Kurt gave him a shy smile. "Is that your mother?" Cooper asked. Kurt could hear Grace asking her oldest son to keep his mouth closed. "Yes. She's my late mother. She was called Hummel. Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt said not wanting to look at cooper.

The sound of music is always nice to watch. Especially when the whole family is singing along. "Kurt can actually hit that high note during goodbye, farewell. Right Kurt?"

Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I trained to get the high note in Defying gravity from wicked. So anything lower than that is quite easy to do" Kurt explained. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You should become a singer Kurt" Blaine's mother said. Kurt smiled at her but shook his head. "I would love to but, I have to take over my father's business" Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"One day. I'll find it out Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. "You'll find out" Kurt said leaning more into Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt?" Blaine said waking up Kurt who was sleeping with his boyfriend pillow. Kurt lifted his head from the flannel and looked at Blaine warily. "You have to stop waking me in the middle of the night, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry" Blaine whispered. "When you went to bed I was going too but then my dad started talking about something that happened on his work and then we got into an discussion about it and then he got me and him beer and we watched deadliest catch together. I forgot the time and didn't even see my mother and Cooper go to bed.

Long story short. When I went to my room Cooper was sleeping in my bed and our other bedroom was build is the fitness room now and I forget to take a matrass from the attic. So the only choices I have is or sleeping with my brother, but he sleeps naked and snores, or I could-" Kurt interrupted Blaine because he knew where the situation was going. "sleep here with me right?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt threw the pillow he got from Blaine on the ground and shuffled to the left side of the bed so Blaine could lay down.

"Thank you Kurt" he said. Kurt nodded and lay on his side so he could look at the boy laying in his bed.

"What's the time?" Kurt asked. Blaine quickly lit his phone who was now resting on the bedside table. "2 am." Blaine said. Kurt sighed. "You go and search a place to sleep at 2 am and still you always say I'm unbelievable. You are unbelievable Blaine Anderson." Kurt mumbled.

"Your hair is natural." Kurt then said. Blaine chuckled at that. "I just showered. " Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine in the darkness and saw that it was still wet. Kurt went with his hand through it. "It is soft." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "I normally don't sleep without it. But, I figured that I'm home and I mean. It's 2 am." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Don't you think it's tiring to spend so much time on your hair every day?" Kurt said. Looking up at Blaine.

"Not really. I mean. I rather look nice than like medusa. I also need a haircut. That's a big deal for me. I make sure to wash my hair so it's wet just before I go to the hairdresser's and then when she's done. I hurry myself home again so I can apply my gel." Blaine explained. Kurt smiled and went through his own brushed through quiff less hair. "I also need a haircut. I like how long my fringe is getting. But the back is getting too long." He explained. Blaine nodded. "You should come with me. My hairdresser is 1 of the sweetest ladies of town. You're going to like her" Blaine said. Kurt looked away from Blaine.

"I have never been to a hairdresser in my life. 1 of my maids used to be a hairdresser and she did my hair. She always does our whole families hair if we have events. Well. Mostly I passed on the events. Rachel and Finn love the attention more than me anyway." Kurt explained. Blaine shook his head. "Which events?" He asked. Kurt shook his head. Looking at Blaine. He pushed himself a bit up so he was on ear level with Blaine. "Like parties and stuff, the usual things. But, like it's 2 am. We should go and sleep now." Kurt said turning around so he wasn't facing Blaine anymore. They were lucky that the guest room had a double bed so they wouldn't have to lay uncomfortably close. Kurt heard Blaine mumble and goodbye but he was too far gone to answer that.


	12. Chapter 12

It was actually Cooper who found Blaine and Kurt sleeping together. They were spooning and Kurt was the big spoon. All curled up against Blaine's back. They did look cute together. But Cooper's fiancée was coming over and he wanted them to be ready and not asleep.

So he pushed Blaine's shoulder hard. Because of the push Blaine rolled over right on top of Kurt. Kurt fell on his back and Blaine just nestled his head in Kurt's neck. Cooper sighed and slapped Kurt's cheek. A bit harder than he wanted. Kurt shot up and Blaine fell from his chest. He held his cheek in his hand. "That actually wasn't a nice way to wake up." He mumbled. Blaine went through his eyes with the back of his hand. "We can't have it all in live, can we?" Cooper asked and then Kurt looked at cooper. It was like that he hadn't seen cooper before. Kurt looked at him strange for a few moments and got from underneath Blaine.

"What's the time?" Blaine asked sitting up too. "It's 10 o'clock" cooper said. "get up you 2. My fiancée is going to be here any minute now." Cooper said. "Give us a moment, please." Blaine said standing up and picking up his pants and shirt.

"Okay, get ready and come downstairs." cooper said running out of the room. "Your brother is weird" Kurt said. Standing up and walking to his wardrobe. "I know. I'm gonna put on clothes. Will you wait on me?" Blaine asked. Kurt hummed. "Yes. Give me 10 minutes" Kurt said. Blaine nodded and went to his own room.

10 minutes later Blaine was standing in Kurt's room again. Kurt was still figuring out his hair. "Do you ever let your fringe flat?" Blaine asked. "When I'm sick. Yes" Kurt said with a comb he pulled his hair up and he tried to use as little gel as possible. It was actually pretty nice. Kurt added a layer of hairspray and stood up.

In the same time cooper's fiancée arrived. She was a little brunette girl with adorable blue eyes. "Cindy. Babe. I missed you" cooper said kissing her quickly. "Mom, dad. This is my fiancé. Cindy. Cindy this is my mother. Grace and my father. Marcus" cooper said. "Hi Mr and Mrs Anderson" Cindy said politely shaking their hand. "My brother is here too. But I just woke him up." Cooper said. "Follow us inside, Cindy" Marcus said. Cindy looked at the big house. She's from a little town in Indiana. They always been rather poor. But, the Anderson's are rich. It's weird to her.

"You have a lovely house." she said when grace took place on the couch too. "Thank you Cindy." she heard someone running from the stairs. Must be Cooper's brother. But instead she saw 2 boys enter the room.

The shortest guy went over to her immediately. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm cooper's brother. You must be his fiancé" he said hugging her. She nodded. "I'm Cindy" she said. The 2th guy looked a bit taller and slimmer. He also went to greet her.

"I'm Kurt Jensen. I'm a Danish exchange student actually." He said shaking her hand. "They always say that they aren't a couple but I found them sleeping together this morning." Cooper introduced them.

"That's not true, I was sleeping in Kurt's bed because you were sleeping in mine. You sleep naked Kurt doesn't. It was 2 am. I'm his roommate. My decision was made quickly" Blaine said.

"You're taking a matrass from the attic today Blaine" Marcus said. Blaine nodded a bit caught. "I was planning on." He said. "Anyway. Cooper if you want to stop teasing your brother. Do you want something to drink. What do we have for the girl, Grace?" Marcus asked. "Water is okay for me" she said.

"Can I have her glass of cava?" Blaine asked. Grace shook her head. "Your brains are gonna die little one" Marcus said. "Good try squirt" cooper said. Blaine sat down on the carpet while Kurt went to get a chair.

"Cooper never tells about you-" Blaine says. "Squirt!" Cooper said. Blaine shrugged. "That was only the first part of my question. So let me start again. Cooper never tells about you Cindy, how long are you guys together?" He asked. "Well, thank you cooper and oh um. 5 years?" She said. Blaine looked between the 2 of them.

"Oh maybe you did tell about her coop. But, I zone out when you tell about your girlfriends. I guess that I thought that you just had a different girlfriend every year." Blaine explained. Kurt padded his shoulder before he sat down on the chair. "It's okay Blaine. You have said enough already." He said. Blaine nodded.

"So, Kurt. How come you are here?" Cindy asked. "I haven't had the best relationship with my father and everyone around me so I started breaking under the pressure. My father was fed up with my behaviour so he decided to get me out of it for a year, which has been very good for the both of us." Kurt said. "Were you adopted or something?" She asked. Kurt his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. I'm not adopted. But my father is a really powerful man and he has a really busy job and he is always away. I remember my mum saying that she could count the days that he was home every month on her fingers. My mother died when I was 8. But, I turn 18 and will take over his function soon." He said. Cindy nodded impressed.

There was a little silence and everyone just kind of waited for anyone to say something. It was Blaine who took the initiative. "I'm hungry" Blaine said standing up and walking to the kitchen. "So am I" Kurt called leaning over his shoulder. "Noted" Blaine shouted back.

Cindy had some difficulties with taking in the house and situation. She hasn't been raised homophobic but it always been a thing in other people's lives. Now with her soon to be brother in law who is very sure about his sexuality it feels a bit weird. It's not that there is any PDA from Kurt and Blaine's side, but Cooper had warned her that they are very close.

Cooper took her hand and she was shaken out of her fantasy. "You look a bit pale. Everything okay?" he asked. Cindy leaned in his side. "Yes, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. You grew up in this house?" she asked. Cooper nodded. "Yeah. We moved here when I was 6. Few years before Blaine was born. We lived in a tiny flat when I was younger." Cooper said.

"How old is your brother?" she then asked. "16. He's quite a bit younger than me. But he's a wonderful guy. Good voice too." cooper said.

"Are you that kind of brother? You know going to talk to his boyfriend and having that talk." Cindy asked more joking than not. She has never met Cooper's family, even after all those years and it's a new side of him that she has to get used to. When she met Cooper she hadn't thought that she would ever sit at his parent's house.

"Actually yes. Kurt?" cooper said. "Hvad?" he said shaken out of his concentration. He quickly corrected himself when he realized that he had said it in Danish. "what?" he said.

"Don't act like you weren't listening to our conversation, Kurt." cooper said. Kurt shook his head. "No I was chatting to my stepbrother actually. On facebook" Kurt said. Cooper nodded not impressed. "I'm going to have to talk to you about how you treat my brother." Cooper said it a bit jokingly but Cindy felt that Kurt took it serious.

"Oh. I treat him as my best friend" Kurt said glancing at his phone for a second. "he's just joking, Kurt. Don't worry." Cindy assured Kurt.

"Oh okay." Kurt said a bit confused. Blaine just walked back in the room with a plate in his hand. He was also dragging a chair behind him.

"Breakfast is served" Blaine said dropping the plate in Kurt's lap. "Pop tarts as breakfast. How healthy of you Blainey" Cooper said. "You have your fiancé for breakfast every morning so I don't think a pop tart will hurt me." Blaine said.

Both Cindy and Kurt looked at Blaine in shock. "Blaine. Have some manners, please." Kurt said. Putting the plate in front of them. He didn't know Blaine could get so comfortable around people that he felt the need to embarrass them.

"He's right though" Cooper said. Kurt now looked from Blaine too Cooper. What is with those Anderson Brother's when they are together? Kurt saw how Cindy looked away from him. She was really embarrassed. Kurt pitied her.

"Don't worry. My ex once told someone about our sex life and that person sold it to a paper. I could literally read my sex life and what I liked in the paper. Try to eat dinner together with your family after something like that right?" He said laying the attention on himself instead of Cindy.

Cindy was touched that Kurt would say something that embarrassing just to make her feel better. She let go of a sigh but a blush still tinted her cheeks.

"We might want to find a copy of that paper for Blaine" Cooper said. Kurt nodded. "Well. It's probably still on the internet but you wouldn't be able to read it because it's in Danish" Kurt said now unlocking his phone and probably answering his step brother.

Cooper's parents entered the room again and they sat down on the couch.

"Cindy, Cooper said that you are a kindergarten teacher. How do you deal with all those little children? We had trouble with 2." His father said.

"Well I love little kids" Cindy said. "Oh you're a kindergarten teacher?" Blaine asked very enthusiast. Cindy nodded finding it amusing how happy he looked.

"Yes, and although it can be very Stressful. I wouldn't want to do anything else with my life. Unfortunately I don't find a job at the moment" she said.

"We're going to move to Cleveland next month where I know that Cindy will have an opportunity for a job" Cooper said.

"Congratulations Cooper" Cooper's father said. Cooper smiled at Cindy and nodded. "Thank you." He said. "No seriously. We all thought you would never settle down and live the bachelor life. Not that we minded. I mean. We still have another son. After we found out he was gay we considered another child. But that wasn't an option." Marcus said.

"DAD! You're being so painfully honest with us today." Blaine said.

"Son, we knew when you were 6." His mother said. "I'm feeling so appreciated right now. You wouldn't know" Blaine said. Kurt squinted at Blaine but he wouldn't add anything to the conversation.

"We're just really happy for cooper" His father said. Blaine nodded. "So am I. It's true that we thought that you would come home with a blond dumb big breasted girl. So someone like Cindy is refreshing." Blaine said.

"Blaine, who even are you?" Kurt asked. Looking up from his phone to shake his head at Blaine.

"When did you know that you wanted to be a kindergarten teacher?" Blaine changed the conversation again. He was very interested.

Cindy smiled, it was clear that he also considered being a kindergarten teacher. "Since I was a young girl. Kids always interested me and after high school I knew I wanted to do that with my life." She said.

"Do you have any siblings Cindy?" Grace asked. Kurt now locked his phone and put it on the coffee table.

"I do, I have a younger brother and sister. They are a few years younger than me. They still live at home in Indiana." She said.

Cindy looked around the 5 people watching them. They all looked like a warm family, even though Kurt was just an exchange student. He already was fully integrated in the family. Sometimes the only thing they had when she was younger was a house and each other, so she really appreciates this.

* * *

"I'm going in town for some boxing day shopping. Anyone fancies coming with me?" Grace asked.

"Mom, there is football match on the tele." Cooper said. Marcus nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He said his eyes not leaving the screen. As if Grace had expected them to come with her anyway.

Kurt got up. "I'm always in for a good shopping spree." He said. Cindy also walked towards the hallway to pick up her coat. "Bye sweetie." She said kissing Cooper's cheek. He just patted her shoulder not looking up.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was more watching his phone than the game, but he knew that he preferred the warmth of his home over shopping on a day like this.

"Then it is just the 3 of us." Grace said taking her keys.

They all got in the car and Kurt took the backseat. "Is this your car?" Cindy asked. Grace nodded. "Yes, we have a few cars. One for me, one for Marcus and then 1 that a chauffeur drives to bring the boys to school and then Blaine has a car that stands in Dalton and Kurt you have a car too, right?" She asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, it's a rental. it used to stand at my ex his house but I drove it to Dalton a few days ago." He said.

Cindy feels kind of uncomfortable with the wealth she had landed in. She knew Cooper was from old money. But, she didn't know it was that bad and she had never expected to it being so obvious when she would be in his hometown.

"We had 1 car growing up." She said shyly. Kurt shook his head. "Oh, don't worry, If I could have chosen my life I would also want a warm nest with parents who actually care about me instead of people who are paid to take care of me. Money doesn't make you happy." He said. It's one of those discussions that will last forever. A lot of money but no warmth or no money and only each other. Although she knows that Cooper and Blaine had been raised in a good family, clearly Kurt hasn't been.

"Although, working hard in your life and being able to make it for you and your family is a great feeling." Grace corrected Kurt. Kurt who was sitting on the edge of the seat and nodded and pushed himself back so he his back rests against the leaning.

"It's actually great that we go shopping now because we go to a New year's eve party in a few days and I still search a dress." Cindy said.

"Oh, Kurt is the right person for that." Grace said. Kurt nodded. "Believe it or not but I am one big stereotype. So don't worry about that." Kurt said.

* * *

They arrived at a shop in lima that Kurt liked to go the best. "Isn't this super expensive?" Cindy asked lingering in the doorway.

Kurt nodded. Going to a dress that he liked. "Yes, that it is. But, I have connections everywhere. So what was your budget again?" He asked. Looking up from the clothing racks.

"Maximum 100 dollars. I don't have a job. Remember." She said.

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure that I'll get you something for under 100." Kurt said.

Lies, but for a good cause. Most dresses here are 100+ and some even 200+.

"You have size 4 right?" He asked going through the racks. Cindy looked up confused at Kurt. "Yes, how do you know?" She asked.

"I already told you that I am interested in fashion right. Well, that's how" Kurt hated sometimes that he was such a stereotype. But he just enjoys being into fashion and musicals.

Kurt saw a dress that is the dress for Cindy. But is also costs 300 dollars. "Grace, look." Kurt said. Grace looked at the dress Kurt was holding. It was a nice non slutty but still stylish young dress perfect for new year's eve.

"This gorgeous." Grace said. Kurt nodded. "I know." He said before showing her the price tag. Grace her eyes widened. Kurt nodded. "I know" he said again.

"But a real man always has a plan." Kurt said before ripping the price tag off. "This is how Kurt with his connections gets a dress from 350 to 60 dollars." He said putting the tag in his pocket.

"Kurt, you can't." She said. Kurt shook his head. "Oh believe me, I can." He said straightening his back now and looking for Cindy.

"Cindy, you have to try this on." He said. Cindy her eyes widened when she saw the dress. "Where did you find this?" She asked. Kurt shrugged. "Somewhere in this store." He said. Pushing her and the dress to the fitting rooms.

Kurt waited outside of her cubicle. He knew she would fit in the dress, it was made for a woman with her proportions. Sadly enough so are all other dresses. Kurt doesn't know why they do that because if they would change the snit a little for bigger sized women they would look gorgeous too in dresses.

"I have it on." Cindy then said coming out of the fitting room. Kurt was right. "It's gorgeous." Kurt said. It looked exactly like he thought it would look on her.

"I love it." She said. Kurt nodded. "You really have to buy it!" He said. Cindy nodded not really convinced. "Yeah, but there is no price tag and I'm sure it's out of my budget." She said.

"Take it off and I'll ask it." Kurt said. She nodded. After a while she gave Kurt the dress holding the curtain so he can't see more than her arm.

"If it's more than 100 I'm buying it." Kurt said. Not waiting on a reaction.

Kurt immediately went to the counter. He knew how much the dress was and he had no problem giving her a secret Christmas story. "You wanna buy this dress?" The shopkeeper asked. Kurt nodded. "It's for my friend." He said. Taking his wallet out and putting the price tag on top of the counter.

"It's one of our pretties dresses." She said. Kurt nodded. "I know. I've never heard of the label. Is it new?" Kurt asked.

The saleswoman nodded. "It's my daughters label. She a few years older than you are. It's only for sale in this shop." She said. Kurt couldn't believe that.

"She has so much talent. Does she make men clothes too?" He asked. The saleswomen shook her head.

"No, she doesn't. But you look interested. If you ever want to meet her. She's in the store every Friday afternoon." She said.

Of course Kurt was interested. If this girl is as young as she is and she already creates things like that, he would love to sketch out something together with her.

"That's 360 dollars." She said when Kurt put his credit card in. "Thank you and have a good afternoon." She said. Kurt nodded at her and took the receipt before she could put it in the bag. "Thank you." He said.

He put the receipt in his pocket and went up to where Grace was looking through the coats section. "You really did that for her?" She asked. Kurt nodded.

"I like to think that the money from my bed great grandfather gets to be spent for a good cause." Kurt said.

"You are from such old money that I even wonder if there ever was anybody in your family who had to work for it." She said. Kurt who knew the answer shook his head. "Believe me. Everything has been handed to my family. My whole life and people dream about that, but for me it's like a nightmare and I can only try to cope." Kurt said.

Cindy was walking towards them. "It was only 60 dollars." Kurt said handing her the bag.

Cindy looked like she couldn't believe it. "Only 60 dollars?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes. It's a new label. Trying to keep their price low." Kurt said.

"That's cool." She said handing Kurt 60 dollars.

"Yeah, it really is." He responded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Strangely enough I'm going to miss you" Kurt said hugging Blaine really tight. Blaine chuckled at that.

"Strangely enough? I'm like your best friend. Of course you're going to miss me. I'm going to miss you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and let go of the younger guy. "I wish I could come with you. But, I have to go and see my family. So I'll just stay here and you will skype call me. Even if that means that I have to wake up at 3 in the morning. I'll be there. It'll be me and my bed hair" Blaine said. Kurt smiled at that and nodded.

He picked up his backpack and put on the fake glasses and snapback. He didn't want to be recognized. "You look so different." Blaine said. Kurt looked at his reflection in the glass and he did not like what he saw. "Yeah. I would never wear this in public but, it's better than people knowing who I am." Kurt said. He looked at Blaine. Blaine. The handsome, nice, always caring best friend he is not going to be able to miss and that concerns him.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt even tighter than the first time. "Have a nice flight Kurt" Kurt nodded and let go. He walked towards the security. He wasn't going to look around at Blaine.

"Passport please, sir" the guy said. Kurt handed his big passport with his full name. His real name. The guy read Kurt's name and then he looked up. "Do you ever have to write down your full name?" He asked. Kurt shook his head smiling. "No! No. Thank god for that. My father calls me that if I'm in trouble." Kurt said. The guy nodded and gave the passport back. "Have a nice flight" he said. Kurt nodded and went to the metal detector. He never really liked to let go of all his stuff even if it's just for a second. He never really beeped. So that's good.

Because Kurt is used to travelling alone. He never arrives at the airport 2 hours before the plane leaves. Instead he chose for arriving 30 minutes before his flight. So when he arrived at the gate for his connection flight to New York they were already boarding. Kurt showed his ticket and quickly went through the tunnel. His seat was a disappointment, though. He was literally seated in the middle. A guy he didn't know at his left side. He was American. The woman next to him who was sitting at the window was Danish. He found out because he said hello to them in both languages.

Kurt placed his bag under his feet. Taking out the book Blaine gave him and his iphone. "Could you maybe place that in the overhead cabinets?" Kurt asked the guy. He nodded and took Kurt's Louis Vuitton Backpack.

Kurt took off the snapback and went through his lifeless hair. Here he was on a 8 hour flight back home. He wanted to stay in America with Blaine but he has no choice.

Kurt spend a long time reading. He got a bit tired though so when he came back from the bathroom he saw that the guy next to him was reading yesterday's paper.

"Do you have family in Denmark?" Kurt asked. He looked up and folded his paper. "No, my girlfriend has to do a project in Denmark. She's been gone for 6 months and I'm going to surprise her." He said.

Kurt smiled. "She'll love that." He said. "You're going home?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes, I'm doing my senior year in America so I left in September and I'm going back now for the first time." Kurt said.

"So you are Danish?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes, I am. I grew up in Copenhagen." Kurt answered. "Are you enjoying 'Murcia?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "It's nice, refreshing. Yes, I like it there." Kurt said. "My name is Dennis." He said. "Kurt." Kurt answered.

He spend the rest of the time watching a movie and chatting with Dennis. He really liked his flight back to Denmark. By the time he arrived in his home country it was 2 a.m. He never really expected that there would be someone to pick him up at the airport, but he was still a little sad that only his chauffeur was waiting for him.

"Prince Kurt. Your father told me that although he is very happy that you are back home. He will not be up to welcome you. But he does expect you to be up at 8 a.m. He doesn't tolerant being late" the chauffeur said. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"That'll be kind of hard. But if my father expects that from me. I'll be there." Kurt said. It felt weird to be called prince once again. "Oh prince let me take your suitcase" Roger said. Kurt looked between the half full suitcase that he was carrying behind him and the 60 year old driver. "No thank you. I'll carry it myself." Kurt said politely. "So isn't mister Hensen with you?" Roger asked. Kurt shook his head. "No. My relationship with Chandler Hensen has ended." Kurt said.

Roger opened a door for him and they walked out of the airport. A normal car was waiting there for him. Kurt went to put his suitcase in the trunk but Roger stopped him from doing so. "No no no no. Prince. Let me do that" he said. Kurt looked confused but let go of the suitcase anyway. "If that'll make you feel better. Then sure, you can do it" Kurt said. He went to sit in the passenger seat. Roger stepped in and looked a bit strange at Kurt. "Prince? Are you okay?" He asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for asking Roger. I'm still a bit tired. I have been reading this book all flight and I tried to sleep. But the woman next to me fell asleep on my shoulder and I just couldn't wake her up. I had a chat with the man sitting next to me, he was an American. We had a very nice conversation." kurt explained. "Prince, you have a phone now right?" Roger asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes I got it when I arrived in Ohio. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Can I call your hosts and ask if they can send the real Kurt Hummel back?" Roger asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just be happy that I'm not a pain in the ass anymore. I really found myself and who I am and next to the occasional panic attack I'm doing better than ever." Kurt said. Roger smiled while shaking his head.

"You are unbelievable prince Kurt Hummel" roger said. Kurt nodded. "I have been told." Kurt said while he watched the gates of the palace open. He is home he thought while Roger drove up. Finally he is home.

It was 7.45 am when Kurt perfected his hair. He would have to speak for a lot of people after all. When he was done he closed the door of his room and walked downstairs. He made sure to say good morning to everyone he saw. When he arrived in the breakfast room it was 7.50. His father was already sitting down and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning father" Kurt said. Burt looked up from his newspaper. He looked really happy and relaxed. "My little boy is in Denmark for 1 day and he's in the newspaper already" king Burt said. Kurt smiled at that. "Hello Kurt. Take a seat." He did and took a bread roll. "We won sectionals dad" Kurt said smearing butter inside the roll. Kurt looked at Burt. But he didn't look up from his paper. "Finn told me" Burt answered. Kurt nodded. "I made a lot of friends on my school. I even have a new best friend. 2 actually. 1 of them is the son of the people I stay with. We're also roommate on the boarding school I go to" Kurt explained before taking a bite of the with butter smeared bread roll. Burt looked up from his paper for a second to look at Kurt but looked down to read through. "Whatever you say Kurt" Kurt looked suspicious at his father. He wasn't even listening.

Clearly somethings never change. Kurt just sighed and ate through. It was 8 o'clock when Carole, Finn and Rachel entered the room. "Finn, Rachel. It's weird to say. But I missed you guys" Kurt said going in to hug his tall stepbrother and then his petite girlfriend. Finn smiled at Kurt and Kurt could just duck under a hand that was going towards his hair.

"You are mean" Kurt said hiding behind Rachel what was just really holding her shoulders in his hands with an arm length distance. Using Rachel as a human shield in other words. "Finn. You can't bully your brother. Not after the twink spend 12 hours on his hair" Rachel said. Kurt looked angry at Rachel. "You little bitch" Kurt said. Rachel nodded.

"How were the last weeks in America?" Rachel asked while they walked back to the table. Kurt nodded. "Good, actually. It was a little bit stressy the last week. Because I had my big Harvard exam. If I'm through I can follow online classes at any university I want. Blaine doesn't really deal that well with entertaining himself. There were many days that I fell asleep with my book on top of my chest and Blaine and his laptop well all over my body." Kurt said sitting down. Rachel nodded.

"You do spend a lot of time with Blaine" she said. Kurt looked up and he nodded. "Yes, he's my roommate and kind of my best friend. He just understands me and I understand him. Although he has no idea who I really am. It's complicated." Kurt said. Rachel nodded. "I get it." She said padding his knee.

Kurt and Finn were chatting about the new MJ album and how weird it is. Something that surprises Carole because the 2 guys could barely stand each other when Kurt left. "Kurt. Can I talk to you for a moment in my office?" Burt asked in the middle of the conversation. Kurt his expression changed from happy to serious. Kurt nodded. "Of course you can father" he said standing up. Burt nodded and left the room. Kurt just followed him.

They arrived in Burt´s office and Kurt took place at the desk. "Kurt, Kurt George William Elizabeth Hummel VI, oh how I missed saying your full name. How do you feel? Now that people call you Prince again? Now you are finally a Hummel again?" His father asked before sitting down in front of Kurt on the desk.

"Well, it kinda feels weird." Kurt said. Burt nodded. "I spoke to your teacher Mr. Olsen. He told me you were really polite and creative. Is that true?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged. "I have finally learned how it is to be around normal people and I just sort of started copying how they do stuff and how they treat each other. That works better for me than the things I used to do before I left and the creative side. That's just who I am. The thing about Mr. Olsen is. He names a subject and then I have to say what I think about it. He's a nice guy." Kurt said. Burt nodded.

"I read through your papers and I think you have a good vision about what you want to do and what the people need. Some of the things cross with how I do it. But I wouldn't have expected different from you" the king stood up and started walking through the room. "the thing is. In May. You're going to be 18 and, Kurt. I don't even believe it myself. But I really do think you are ready for the throne. That's why I'm shortening your visit in America with 3 months. On 27th may I am going to the states for a meeting with the president and on my way back I'm stopping to pick you up in Ohio and then we are flying through to Denmark. Is that okay for you?" He asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"Yes father." He didn't want to leave America early but he doesn't have a choice. Burt nodded. "Okay you know the drill. In 3 hours I want you to come out with Finn, Carole and me and you'll say the second half of the speech. I wrote it here down." He gave Kurt the piece of paper. "Okay, dad. I'll do that" Kurt said smiling at his old man. Burt looked at Kurt confused.

"Dad, I. I have to apologize for everything that I did when I was well having 1 big identity crisis. But, in all respect. You haven't treated me the best over the years. You never listen to me and I know how it is to be in a real family now. How the Andersons treat both of their sons. It's nice and they love them. While I came home from a 4 month trip and you didn't even listen to what I was telling you. I know that you lost your parents on a young age and your wife a few year later. But. You know I was talking about Blaine when you weren't listening and. I was going to say. 'You would like him' but then I realised that you don't even like me." Kurt was hurt, he even felt like crying.

Burt felt like his son was 9 again and he was crying because someone pushed him on some banquet and his pants were ripped. Kurt looked so weak and vulnerable.

"May I tell you a secret?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. "When parents get a child. They love that baby and they promise that little baby that they will care for them and love them no matter what." Burt started. "I did too. But, a lot happened. Kurt, I knew you were gay since you were three. I'm your father. I know those things. I knew you were gay and your mother she kind of tried to get me over it. Your mother would have been so much better at handling you and doing the right thing. But she is no more and Carole is my new wife now and she is trying to help but she isn't your mother and I know you haven't had the best childhood and youth. But neither did I and we'll have to get through this together. I want you to know that I'm proud of how you do your best on school and I want you to know that I love you." Burt said.

A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. Kurt nodded. "I. I just wish that you would talk to me other than just for official things. This morning for example. You didn't even listen to what I was saying." Kurt said blowing his nose in a handkerchief. Burt shook his head. "I know, I'm sorry that I didn't really listen. I am still The king, I have a job that never stops. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"So are we good now?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded. "We still have to talk. But. We'll do that tomorrow. I don't want to be a buzzkill. But that's what you have to say on the national speech. After all. You are the next in line. I'm sorry Kurt for making you feel unloved. Nobody should ever feel like that." Burt said. Kurt took the paper and stood up from his father's knee.

"Thank you dad. See you in an hour I guess. Don't be late" Kurt said. Burt shook his head. "I won't." Kurt closed the door behind him.

An hour later the whole Hummel family was standing in front of the balcony. In a few minutes the doors would open and they would have to say their things like they have to every year. This year Kurt's speech is a little different than it was other years.

"Ready Kurt?" Burt asked. Standing next to his only son. Kurt looked up from where he was tying his tie again. "Yes, actually I am. I've been having a few panic attacks the last month about announcing this and I do think there are better people to do this than me. Strangely enough, standing here doesn't scare me as much as I thought it would. I actually think I can do it." Kurt said quickly fixing his tie. He also lingered over Finn's outfit. Making sure he was okay too.

Burt smiled at his son and side hugged him. "You'll do great Kurt. You are the only guy who is able to do this. I trust you" he said

Those were the only words Kurt needed to hear. That's also how they walked on the balcony when the doors opened. Carole stood all the way on the left with Finn next to her. Kurt was standing right of Finn and Burt stood next to Kurt with his hands on Kurt's right shoulder.

"Happy new year" Burt said while removing his hand of Kurt's shoulder.

This was something Burt was the best in. "The last year has been very hard. For me personally. I also want to supress the rumour that I have been talking to my mother. She is not allowed in this country anymore just like my late uncle was." Burt said looking around the mass. "It has been 35 years since the drama that struck all of us." The mass went silent. But Burt didn't want to know it. He continued speaking. "My son, prince of Denmark and I have chosen to sit together and talk. Kurt" Burt said. Kurt nodded.

"Like my father, king of Denmark, already said. We sat together and talked. That's why in September this year I disappeared to go into training. I like to think that I left my teenager years behind me. I'm turning 18 in May and on 5 June I will follow my father as king of Denmark"

Kurt said. Burt nodded. "The decision to stand off the throne and give it to my son wasn't hard. It's a new era for our country. He's the new generation. This is right and I'm sure that he will do well." Burt said.

Kurt nodded. "I will finish my preparation in private until my birthday and then I will return here ready and prepared. The only thing that rests me now is to wish you a happy new year and may the new year bring you all luck." Kurt said.

The people begun cheering again and while Kurt was waving towards the people Burt and Carole left the Balcony. Finn was still standing next to him. Kind of waving too. He patted Kurt's shoulder and smiled at his stepbrother. With that he left the balcony. Kurt nodded and then took a step back. He waved one last time and then he turned around and walked back inside the palace.

Maybe being king isn't going to be that bad.


	14. Chapter 14

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

He was still wearing the clothes from the official announcement he did with the national television. That announcement would be send all around the world.

"Happy new year's!" Blaine said. Kurt smiled and nodded. "How was your day Kurt?" Blaine asked laying down on his stomach. Kurt nodded. "Good. A tad bit tiring actually. It was nice to see my family again" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "You missed them?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "I actually did. I always told you that I didn't and that's true. I didn't miss them in America because I had no time. It's so fun with you and with your family and I really like it in Dalton but there hasn't been a moment that I missed my family. But when I was home after an 8 hours flight and 3 hours trying to sleep but not being able to. When they walked into the room. I was like. Damn. I missed them."

Kurt tried to explain it. Blaine who in no way is able to understand the situation nodded and still lied by saying. "I understand you" it was a bit annoying that he, like many people, lied about things like that. But Kurt liked that although Blaine has no idea what Kurt is going trough he still cares and is willing to listen to Kurt.

"How was your day Anderson?" Kurt asked. Not wanting to complete the topic. "I earned around 120 today by visiting relatives tonight we're going to my grandmother and all her sisters will be there too and none of them have children and cooper and I are the only 2 grandchildren. Can you imagine the amount of money I will get?" Kurt nodded. He, just like Blaine was only a few seconds ago was lying because he didn't want to hurt his friend. Kurt has never got money with new year's. He does know that other people do get money.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. But I won't be able to talk to you long. We're leaving in like 30 minutes" Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Well then we'll talk for another 25 minutes. Blaine, my friend. I have been talking about how I missed my family. But I got so used to you annoying me 1/4th of my day that I'm missing you too" Kurt said. Blaine smiled his beautiful smile. "Nice to know my plan in working" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head at the silliness of it all. He wasn't able to stop himself from laughing though.

"What is that plan then exactly mister Anderson?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. He could see Blaine thinking. "Well, just annoying you so much that on the end of the day you love me for doing so" Blaine said. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh so I love you now?" Kurt asked. He couldn't stop a blush from tinting his cheeks.

The last few weeks. Kurt started thinking differently about Blaine. Everyone always says that they are a couple and they always shrug it off. But. It made Kurt look at Blaine and he realised that what he felt for Blaine might be more than friendship. So for Blaine the word love might be just friendship but for Kurt it meant a bit more.

"I thought you were my best friend. Kurt Jensen. I might only know you for a few months. But. You are seriously one of the most important people in my life. I'm going to miss you when you're gone" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. Thank you for reminding me he thought. "While we're on the topic. I'm going back to Denmark on 29 may. Well the day before it. I don't wanna waste my birthday on an aeroplane." Kurt said. He then looked really sad. "I don't want to leave. It sounds weird because I am here at the moment and I'm having a blast. But all the responsibilities. It's too much. I just hope I'm not going into an depression after 6 months." Kurt said.

"Kurt. I. I think that before it's too late. I must say something" Blaine said. Kurt his breathe hitched in his throat and slowly he looked up at the webcam camera. "Do tell" Kurt said. Blaine nodded and looked directly in the camera not looking at the screen. "Kurt. I. I want you to-

"Kurt? Her er du!" Rachel said while barging into Kurt's room. Kurt looked at her with his bitch look. A look that Rachel was very familiar with. "Oh, Bitch Hummel is back I see. So is Blaine. Hi Blaine. You know it would be lovely to catch up with you but I have been staying with Finn since Tuesday and my parents want me to be home in like an hour and I need talk to Kurt before I go so I'm really sorry. But I'll have to end this lovely conversation now. Bye Blaine" without giving Kurt or Blaine the chance to say something Rachel ended the call and closed the laptop sitting down next to Kurt.

"Rachel. How could you! Blaine was talking to me!" Kurt said. Rachel shook her head. "Okay, so you think that he likes your right, or you want it. That's why you and I have to talk. I talked to Blaine when you had your dramatic ran off at sectionals when Blaine called you a King. I asked him if he liked you. Because I saw that this day would come and I'm gonna have to be honest here. You are friend zoned by him. Probably because the first few months in your friendship you were with that jerk. But Blaine told me that he loved you. And now I'm quoting him Kurt. 'Kurt and I have an incredible connection. We're like brothers of another mother"

Rachel's words hit Kurt hard. He shook his head. "You have to be kidding me. We have something. The past week he slept in my bed because he 'forgot' that his brother was going to sleep in his bed. When I left we hugged for 5 minutes in the airport." Kurt his eyes widened. He fell down on his bed. "I can't believe that I made it all up in my head." Kurt said. Rachel lay down next to him. "Kurt I should probably not say this because Blaine isn't a guy that you should be dating but if you really like him. You should talk to him about it. But not over skype. You have to take your head out of your ass and talk to Blaine."

Kurt looked up at his soon to be sister in law with tears in his eyes. "Can't I just be happy for once? Without people telling me no? Why don't I deserve to be happy. The thing is. I can't be selfish here. I can't do this to Blaine. I have been born with this life and with Chandler I didn't have the problem that I was going to take freedom away because he is also born in in it like me. But Blaine. Blaine is free. He lives in the country of freedom for god's sake while this place is one big jail. I can't do this to him. He must do whatever he wants and go to the university or college he wants to go to. He still needs to finish high school. I am not even allowed to keep him here in a country where he doesn't know the language. Why do I fall for the wrong boys?"

Kurt took a little breath and Rachel knew that he wasn't finished talking yet. "I knew that I had to stay emotionless. But then Chandler came along and he was like if you want to mope for a whole year then do that but you are wasting an opportunity and I opened up and now I'm here. Afraid to go back but too scared to stay here" Kurt cried in Rachel's lap where he stayed till she had to leave. Today was not a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt was back in America for a few days and school had started again. Blaine and Kurt were both sitting in their dorm and while Kurt was making an essay, Blaine was learning at his desk.

A noise comes from Kurt's laptop what made both of the guys look up. Kurt clicked away his word document. "It's Mercedes, she send me a message on facebook." Kurt said.

"Really, what does she say?" Blaine asked. Taking off his glasses. "She asks if we would come over to her house for a party once." Kurt said.

"When?" Blaine was interested, he wanted to go to a party. "Dunno, I'll call her." Kurt said

"Hey, 'cedes! When would your party be?" Kurt started the phone conversation.

Blaine shook his head and went back to his textbooks.

Kurt was talking with Mercedes for about half an hour. He stopped the call when it was time for dinner. "When is the party?" Blaine asked when they walked towards the dinner hall. "Party?" Kurt asked. He looked confused. "Yes, why you called Mercedes" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Oh, yeah. The party! Next Wednesday starts at 8pm. There's gonna be karaoke."

"What is a party without karaoke right?" Blaine said a bit laughing. They walked down the stairs together with all the other Dalton students. "Are you being ironic Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked now smiling too. "I would never, Jensen" Blaine answered.

They walking inside the dinner hall and sat down with all their friends.

"It's 4.30 am in Denmark and Rachel just tweeted 20 tweets about a TV show she's watching." Kurt said looking at his phone. "Maybe she couldn't sleep." Blaine mused. "I hope." Kurt said.

"I'm going to go and get a glass of water." Kurt said picking up his phone and throwing the blankets from his legs. "Sure, I won't leave." Blaine said not looking up from his laptop screen.

The hallways were empty and dark at this hour. It's actually over curfew so it's kind of normal. The walk to where the refrigerators are was extra-long because of the darkness.

It was right when Kurt poured his glass of water that his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He put it down and unlocked his phone.

The text was from an unknown number.

 _22:23pm:  
It's over Prince Hummel! If you don't leave alone Blaine Anderson, I'll be calling a few contacts of me that might be interested in your secret. Nice try fooling me!_

If he would be still holding his glass he would have dropped it.

When Kurt entered the room again he look so different than when he left. The hand he was holding his glass in was trembling so hard that the water was spilling out of it.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked. He was concerned about his friend. Kurt shook his head and putted his glass down. "Someone threatened me. I have been before. But, now someone is serious. Because I got it texted to me" Kurt said.

Blaine looked confused. Blaine closed his MacBook and sat down next to Kurt. Someone threatened him and he's used to it. What kind of life does he even live? Why would he even be threatened?

"Can I see it? You know I wanna help you and be there for you." Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "No. Because. He didn't threaten to kill me. He threatened to tell everyone my secret. I can't let you read it because I'm afraid that when you know who I really am. You'll leave me and. The text said that I had to leave you alone and. I don't want that Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head and held Kurt close. "Kurt. I. I have to confess something." Blaine said. Holding his best friend as close as possible. "I like you Kurt. I like you and whatever this big secret is. If you like someone. You like someone. There is nothing in the world that would change that." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "You don't get it. If I tell you this. I won't be a normal boy to you anymore. You will treat me differently and I don't wanna lie to you but I am. Big time actually and this lie is eating me inside and I. I don't like it. I don't like it at all." Kurt said. Tears were rushing down his face by now. Blaine sighed hugging Kurt very tight.

He didn't know what to answer. He knew what he wanted to answer. The answer was very clear. But he lacked the courage to tell Kurt. Sometimes he wished he was as brave as Kurt. But he isn't.

It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep, though. Blaine sighed and unwrapped Kurt's arms from around his waist. He went through his flat brushed through hair and kissed his forehead. Letting his lips linger a bit. "If you only knew how much I cared about you" he whispered before going to his side of the room and finishing the paper for his Latin class that he had ignored all day. His mind kept sneaking to Kurt and the strange text he got. It was very tempting for him to not go to Kurt and sneak through his phone.

It was half an hour later that Blaine did something he wasn't proud of. He sneaked out of his bed and took Kurt's phone that was laying on his nightstand.

The first text in his message box was one from an unknown number. That's probably the text Blaine was looking for. How easy can it be?

Blaine had a kit if questions after reading the text. Like, why was that guy calling Kurt prince? Why would someone threaten to tell Kurt's secret if he spends time with Blaine?

Blaine likes spending time with Kurt and although the big secret has costed him a few hours of sleep already. He isn't scared of it. But he can't deny that he is really scared of the sender of this text message.

With that new information Blaine decided that it was time to go to bed. Worrying isn't going to slove this situation. He cleared all the papers from his bed and lay down. He took his glasses off and looked one last time at Kurt and although he was kind of blurry. He looked peaceful. As long as Kurt is okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Saying that the party Mercedes was throwing is amazing, is truly an understatement. Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap drinking something out of a red cup.

"My friends! Let's play a game here!" Mercedes said.

They all sat down in a circle on the ground. "Never have I ever, if you lose 5 fingers you drink a shot. The one who stays in the game the longest is most definitely the loser."

Kurt felt ashamed of how quickly his fingers were going down. They were only playing for like 10 minutes and Kurt was already almost on his first shot. He looked at Blaine who was giggling with something someone said. Kurt hadn't actually taken the effort to learn any names. Blaine still had 9 fingers up and Kurt recalls that the statement that took his first finger was something like: Never have I ever flown to Europe.

He's so innocent, it's cute. While Kurt had to awkwardly put a finger down when someone said: Never have I ever had sex on my parents bed. Blaine didn't say anything but Kurt felt his eyes on him.

"Omg Kurt, I'm going to be the loser!" Blaine said looking around the circle of people. He had a slight lisp. Kurt had never seen his best friend like this before. Totally relaxed with no cares at all. "It really looks like you will." Kurt said.

"Never have I ever spent the night sleeping by the toilet." A tall lad at the other side said. Kurt sighed. "Ah fuck." He said lowering his left hand. "Oh British isn't such a prude as he looks like." A sassy looking girl said. Kurt laughed. "I'm not British but thanks." Someone rolled a bottle of vodka his way and Kurt poured himself a drink.

"Okay let's make a bet. If I manage to drink a shot before you finish then um…..you um…have to cook for me for a month." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Okay, but if I finish first. Then…then we'll leave Dalton and go to McKinley instead." Kurt said back. Blaine nodded. He held out his pinky. Kurt curled his around it and looked in his eyes for a longer time than he should.

The music was loud, the company was fun, the alcohol started hitting Kurt's head and before he knew it he was drinking his second shot. "Ej Blainey, looks like we're going to McKinley right?" Kurt said.

There was also 1 other boy at Mercedes' party that Kurt had thought to be handsome and had studied all night. After the game ended Kurt decided to take a shot.

He stood up and walked towards him. "Hey, I'm Kurt." He said sitting down. The boy looked even more drunk that he already was. His eyes were blue, his hair was brown and a little wavy and Kurt was already looking forward to being able to mess it up.

"Hi, Evan." He said. Kurt nodded. "You're also not very innocent I've seen." Evan said. Kurt blushed. "neither are you." Kurt said back. "I'm gonna get myself a drink, you want me to get you something?" Evan asked. Kurt nodded. "Whatever you are getting."

Evan left and Kurt watched his butt when he walked away. "Kurt, Kurt. Come on we have to leave." Blaine then said. Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, no! I was going to kiss him and you know, maybe more." Kurt said.

"Come on, Kurt. My dad's here." Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. He got up and went towards Evan was standing. "Okay, I have to leave. But I first need to do this." He placed his lips on Evan's and quickly started using his tongue. He stopped and saw that he left the other boy breathless. "Don't worry, I'm not looking for a relationship."

Kurt then said walking towards Blaine who was watching him with open mouth. Mercedes was standing next to Blaine and Kurt hugged her tight. "Thank you 'cedes and I'll see you soon."

"You just kissed him like that?" Blaine asked in disbelieve when they were walking outside. "Yes, it's was just a kiss, please don't look like that."

"It's just. I would never kiss someone out of the blue, someone I don't even know." Blaine said. "Well the difference between you and me is that I do have kissed a boy before in my life. Can you say the same?" Kurt said. "Wow sorry I'm not a slut going around kissing people like that."

Kurt shook his head and entered Blaine's dad his car. "That was low Blaine."

 **The next day**

Blaine was sitting on the couch with his head hurting so much that he couldn't think properly. Kurt came downstairs looking like he ever did. He looked like he slept 12 hours and drank a cup of milk with honey before he went to bed. Which he most definitely didn't do.

"Oh, it can hurt sometimes." Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday when we left. I-"

"Oh don't feel guilty, you were drunk." Kurt said. "Oh, please. Yes, but I was jealous I guess. I mean, I have only dreamt about kissing another boy and I've been to parties but I'm not one of the guys who would just go and get what he wants like that. Not like you did, just walking up to that guy with the confidence that he wouldn't be offended. He wouldn't turn you down."

Kurt laughed. "I'm fine with kissing people because I've done it before many times, and I knew that guy wouldn't be turning me down because he had been looking at me all night and when I was talking to him he was flirting. I mean, I could kiss you now but I won't because I know you don't want me to." Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want you to." It took him a lot of effort to make that sound fake. He had been thinking about kissing Kurt last night but he is still not sure if that was because of the alcohol or not.

"Okay, I'm happy we're over that. I hope you won't judge me like that the next time I kiss someone when I'm drunk." Kurt said. Blaine just blushed and shook his head. Making him wince at the fast movement of his head.

"You're not used to drink, are you?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed. "I'm not, how are you feeling this well?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed at that. "Oh my dear friend, I am European." Kurt said.

"Oh by the way, are we seriously going to McKinley. I know we said we would. But like I seriously actually want to go now." Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "I mean, why not? It's easier to go there from my house so my parents won't mind. But I have to warn you. Public school is very though here in America." Blaine said. Kurt laughed at that. "Oh Blaine, I'm pretty sure that my skin is thicker than whatever some pubescent boys can say to me."

"Okay, then. Let's go to McKinley." Blaine said. "Now excuse me, I need to be in a dark room." Blaine said getting up. Kurt smiled as Blaine wobbled away.

 **2 weeks later**

They were packing the last of their belongings at their Dalton dorm room on a sunny Saturday afternoon. It was weird for Blaine to do this. He has been here for almost 3 years and now he has to leave for a few months. It's not that he'll stay at McKinley when Kurt leaves to go back to Denmark. He also doesn't know why he does this.

Of course he does this for Kurt, living without him almost seems impossible by now. But what is he going to do when Kurt goes back to Denmark? Then he'll have to go back to Dalton anyway.

But Blaine has said yes to Kurt now, so he's not going to back out.

"You do hoard on a lot of stuff without knowing it." Kurt said sorting through his bedside drawer and taking out a used tissue and throwing it in the trash.

"You are quite right." Blaine said. Taping close a box of his textbooks and picking it up to place it next to the door.

"I just don't believe I am moving out of here." Blaine said. He had collected all his clothes and put them in the first suitcase he found. "Yeah, for you it's different. You've been here for 3 years."

"All my friends are here, leaving actually sounds like a stupid idea right now." Blaine said.

"We'll make new friends. Sometimes you have to change something good for it to become something better." Kurt said while folding clothes in his suitcase. "That's very well said, Kurt." Blaine said. He threw a pair of shoes in his suitcase.

"You are right though, it'll be alright at McKinley. I'll see my parents more often and it's gonna be easier for me." Blaine said.

"Of course it's gonna be alright. You'll have me." Kurt said jokingly. But it was a very serious reassurance to Blaine."

Kurt folded his last blazer when a knock came from their open dorm door. "Hey guys." Nick said. Jeff was standing next to him.

"Hi guys." Blaine said putting one of his last boxes on top of the pile. "We wanted to say goodbye." Jeff said. Kurt looked at Nick who looked at all they stuff. He looked like he was about to cry. "Oh Nick." Jeff then said. He took hold of his boyfriend's side. Kurt closed his suitcase and went over to the couple. They were normally not very cuddly around other people so Kurt could only imagine how hard Nick must have it right now. Nick saw Kurt standing in front of him and hugged him very tightly.

"oh Nicky." Kurt just said. Blaine then stood next to him and Nick went from Kurt to Blaine immediately. "I'm so sorry guys. I just. You guys are such a big thing in my life and I didn't even realise how much I would miss you once you would leave. I'm also doing it now, because I thought it would be less painful. But, I'm wrong. Okay. Thank you for being my friends, my brothers and have good life. Please don't leave me out of the dark and invite me to your wedding." Nick said. He kissed both their cheeks and he disappeared.

Jeff looked at his boyfriend leaving. "Okay, he's having a hard time. Goodbye guys may you have a good life." Jeff said hugging them goodbye before running behind Nick.

Both Kurt and Blaine were left very speechless. "god bless him." Kurt said then after looking at the empty doorway for a while. Blaine nodded and started collecting the last of his belongings.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm scared Kurt" Blaine said standing in front of the school with the keys of his car in his hand. Kurt nodded and looked around. "I uh.. Me too. But now isn't the moment to stop. We'll have to go inside. Unless you want to stand here all day of course. Come on curly. Let's go to the principal." Kurt said pushing Blaine in front of him. "So you are going to call me curly now?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. "We'll see. I have been thinking over a nickname for you for a while now. I might also start calling you bright pants or grandpa. Or Elvis." Kurt said now walking next to Blaine and he was nervous. There were a lot of people and some of them were staring at them.

"Elvis? And grandpa. What is wrong with Blaine?" He asked. They were almost at the principal office and they didn't mind. "Nothing. I like your name." Kurt said. They were at the office and the secretary asked them to wait.

"It sucks that we're not in the same class." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "But, we'll make new friends" Blaine said. "Yes, of course." Kurt said.

They were let into the office.

An Indian guy was waiting there. "Oh mister Jensen and Anderson. Our school is happy to welcome you here." He said standing up to meet them. The guys nodded. "Mister Jensen. With your credits you should already be graduated from university." The principal said. His nametag read Figgins. "I was home-schooled" Kurt admitted. "Anderson. What are you still doing in high school? With your science skills and Latin you could be in Harvard already." The principal said. Blaine shrugged. "That's not what I want to do with my life later" Blaine said. Still he nodded.

"Because you both are so smart and have high credits you have a few advanced senior classes together. Like science and algebra." Figgins gave them both a schedule. "You have lockers next to each other and you gets your books from the teachers." Figgins said. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Now hurry yourself to your first class" he said. They nodded. "Thank you principal Figgins" Kurt said before leaving the office. "We have our first class together" Blaine said after checking Kurt's schedule. "Uh. Now we have to find the classroom." He said. "Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Yeah." He answered. Kurt smiled.

"It's here" the lesson had started already. So they knocked on the door. The teacher, a young woman saw them and went outside. "You are the new guys right?" She asked. Both guys nodded. "Okay. Don't be late next week" she said. They shook their head.

"Class. We have a few transfers." She said. "Introduce yourself guys" she said Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt Jensen. I'm actually a Danish exchange student." Kurt said. Blaine nodded at that. "I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said. "Okay. Take a seat guys. Here are you books" she said they did and sat down next to each other on the only empty bank.

They both saw the subject already. Blaine was in most of the advanced classes in Dalton. So this is all quite easy for them. After half an hour the bell ringed. "Take 5 minutes guys" the teacher who they now know is called Ms. Petersen said.

"So I have a Deja vu. You too?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "If we wanted to learn something new. we're not in the right school" Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Well maybe it's nice to chill out a bit for once" Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Are you seniors?" Someone asked from Kurt' side. A chair was pushed by their table and 2 girls stood next to them. "I am" Kurt said. Blaine shook his head. "Junior." He said. The Latina nodded. "Your hair smells like raspberries" the blonde girl said. Blaine nodded. "It's the best hair gel. I'm numb to the smell by now" he said. So you're Danish right? She asked. Kurt nodded. "I'm native English actually but. I have lived in Denmark all my life. I'm fluent Danish too" she nodded and took the end of his tie in her hand.

"I dig boys with another heritage." She said pulling him a bit closer. "So do I" Kurt said. She nodded. "I wanted to know it for sure. I mean. I saw that mister bright pants was gay but I wasn't sure if maybe boys always dress like that in Denmark. I didn't want to be racist" she said. Letting go of Kurt's tie and moving to sit back in her seat. The blonde girl was licking Blaine's hair. Blaine slapped her away. "You see. I also have a girlfriend. I don't do boys. They are just disgusting and I have to do everything myself anyway." The Latina took the hand of the blond and pulled her in her lap.

"They're dolphins" the blonde girl said. Still nameless Latina nodded. "I know sweetheart."

Why are we dolphins? Kurt was probably the only one wondering it because Blaine was now resting his back against Kurt shoulder while he was reading through the already familiar textbook.

"Do you ever tell your boyfriend that he dresses like a 70 year old?" Latina asked. Kurt looked confused. "Blaine? He's not my boyfriend." Kurt said. Blaine looked up confused. "My name has been called" he said. Kurt nodded. "They thought we are dating" Kurt said. Blaine had an ah moment and went back to his textbook.

"Boyfriend or not. As friend you must have told him that what he's wearing isn't fashionable." The Latina said. Kurt nodded. "Of course. But then he starts about the fact that I think that fashion has no gender. So he kind of wins that."

Out of nowhere Blaine sat up raising his hand. "Miss?" He asked. Kurt looked confused at Blaine. The teacher came to where he was sitting. "Yes Blaine?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "There is a mistake" he said. "Are you autistic?" Lesbian Latina asked. "Santana don't be rude and where?" She asked. Blaine turned his book towards her. "Step 2 literally says that you have to add the Sodium to the water. That's a nuclear bomb" Blaine said. Ms. Petersen's eyes widened.

"Um, well. Yes. That must have been a mistake." She says noting it down quickly. "If you find another mistake. Mail me on my school e-mail" she said. Blaine smiled and nodded. "Of course" he said. She walked away quickly.

"The fail is. She wrote those books" Blaine said. "She could have killed a few children and she would never know" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "I love correcting people. Not my friends. But people that I don't know. It relaxes me" Blaine said laying his book open on the page where they stopped.

"Everyone back to his place." Mr. Petersen said. The 2 girls left. At least Kurt now know that the big mouthed girl is called Santana. Still they are a little weird.

* * *

Turns out that the whole school is weird. It's really hard to make friends there. Someone even pushed Blaine aside. Which was really creepy. The food was horrible. They filled themselves on the apple they got for dessert and Blaine bought half of the snack automat. Kurt kindly refused to help eating it. At least Blaine knows what to eat for lunch for the next 3 weeks.

Kurt was currently at the last class of the day. History. Mercedes has told him that the history teacher is also the director of the glee club. That's why. At the end of the class Kurt stays behind a little. "Can I help you?" He then asked. Kurt nodded. "Actually, yes. My friend and I transferred today and because we were in glee club in our last school we were wondering if we could try out for glee club here" Kurt said. The teacher nodded. "Sure, I'm going there now. You can walk with me" he said. Kurt nodded. "That's friendly sir" Kurt agreed. On their way to the choir room Kurt picked up Blaine.

"Guys. I brought in 2 transfers today. They wanted to try out. Is it okay if you sing something now?" He looked at the 2 guys. They put their bags down and nodded. "Perfect?" Kurt asked Blaine a bit whispering. Blaine nodded. "If I can rap" he whispered back. Kurt nodded laughing, that would made a funny sight for him. "Okay then" they quickly informed the pianist and started singing.

There was some applause when they ended the song till someone jumped up. "Spies!" She shouted. The whole group started shouting and both Kurt and Blaine took a few steps back.

"Calm down. It's not because someone transfers they are spies. From which school are you guys?" He asked. Blaine was going to answer that question. "Dalton academy for boys. We were in the warbles" Blaine said. "See. I knew I recognised that gay dwarf!" the Asian girl shouted. Again everyone started talking. Now Kurt missed the discipline the warblers had.

"Hey! Gay is not a slur we're using like that around here, Tina!" Mister Shuester said when the girl from Kurt's physics class this morning, Santana, started shouting some things in Spanish and 3 boys had to keep her from jumping on top of the Asian girl.

"Guys guys. Calm your shit down! I know Kurt and Blaine, they are very nice and polite guys and I'm sure that they won't spy." Mercedes said standing up.

The group calmed down and started talking about how the 2 boys might actually be kind of a help on their next competition. The teacher nodded when he heard his students slowly agreeing. "Okay. Kurt, Blaine. In name of everyone in here I want to wish you a warm welcome you to the new directions!"


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take Kurt and Blaine to get on well with the new directions. They've been at this school for a little over a week now and lunch was it was always pleasant to spent lunch with their new made friends. Although some of them were taking over some of the warbler's their habits.

"Are you guys still not a couple?" Mercedes asked when Kurt went to refill his glass. Blaine looked up half annoyed because of a few reasons. "No. I mean, we're friends and we spent a lot of our time together but, well yeah." Blaine said. Mercedes patted his back. "Does that mean that you might want it?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine looked at where Kurt was talking to someone Blaine recognised as being a Kurt's project partner for a history project. Blaine also remembered how he felt when that boy had been spending so much time in Kurt's room last Saturday. "I might, yes" Blaine said more to himself than to Mercedes.

He stopped staring at Kurt when he saw that he was returning to their table again. Mercedes was already talking to Tina about something else but Blaine felt her eyes on him when Kurt sat down next to Blaine again and started talking about something that had happened in one of his classes.

They finished school early because of a pep rally the cheerios gave, but because there was a competition soon mister Shue decided to keep all the gleeks away from the event and made them practice some choreo that just wasn't working for a few of the male members. Because Kurt and Blaine seemed to pick up the dance steps quite quickly they were free to go after half an hour.

Kurt was walking to Blaine's car when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He got it out and frowned when he saw it was an unknown number.

 _Unknown number_ : too late Prince Hummel. Guess like your stay in America won't go unnoticed at all.

Just when he got that text. A picture was taken. Kurt looked at his right and saw a lot of professional photographers taking pictures. He looked the other way and ran past Blaine to his car. Hiding behind it. Blaine opened the car and Kurt looked alarmed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked getting in his car. Kurt shook his head. Knowing that they shouldn't waste any time or the press will corner them. "I'll talk when we're at your house." Kurt said. 

Blaine nodded and drove straight to his house and Kurt entered as quickly as possible. The Andersons have a gate and Kurt quickly closed it and went inside. When he closed the front door he finally had a moment to breathe. It was all a bit overwhelming and without realising he started crying. Blaine really didn't have an idea what was going on. "Kurt. Come on. What's happening?" Blaine asked.

Kurt walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. "They found me. So, what's the point of being silent now." It sounded like he was saying to himself. Blaine decided to stay silent so Kurt could tell his story. "I just got this text" kurt then said giving his phone to Blaine.

"Prince Hummel?" Blaine then asked. Kurt nodded. "Come to my room. I have something to show you"

"So okay, this is my big secret that you have been dying to find out. I'm not exactly who you think I am. I'm Kurt. But, Jensen is a fake name" Kurt said once they were at his room. He was now searching for his passport under a pile of cardigans. "I hid it here so nobody would find it." Kurt said. "Can you do me a favour and start up my laptop and go to Wikipedia?" Kurt asked. "Um yeah" Blaine said. Kurt had found his passport and went to sit next to Blaine on the bed. "Before I tell you this. I want you to know that I'm the same guy as I was 5 minutes ago" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious. "Wikipedia is up" he said. Kurt nodded. "Danish monarchy" he then said. Kurt looked at how the webpage slowly loaded. "Blaine, I. I want you to know that. I am not Kurt Jensen. I am Kurt George William Elizabeth Hummel VI." Kurt said showing Blaine his passport. "I am the crown prince of Denmark. I am going to be king on the 5th of June." Kurt said. Scrolling down to the last member of the Hummel family where you can see his picture.

Blaine looked between the laptop and the guy who was sitting next to him. Slowly everything fitted. He had never seen Copenhagen. He was angry at his father when he had to go to Denmark without security. His father who couldn't make it over to America. His friends who call him Hummel. Why he got home-schooled.

Kurt looked at Blaine worried, it was quite a secret to hold back. But, he kind of hoped that Blaine would understand. I mean he was supposed to be undercover here.

Blaine at the other hand didn't really have a problem with Kurt being royalty. He actually found it quite funny. He smiled at Kurt and went to kneel in front of him. "Prince Kurt Hummel. Welcome here in America. I'm Blaine Anderson" he kissed Kurt's hand.

Kurt let go of a sigh. "you're amazing!" He said pulling Blaine up and hugging him very tight. For a little while neither of them said anything. Blaine was the first to speak up. "Kurt?" He said softly afraid to break the moment. Kurt only hummed. His eyes closed trying to process everything finding the strong arms of his best friends the perfect place to do that. 

"You know what happened to me today?" Blaine asked. "No. Do tell" Kurt then said. Kurt almost forgot that he was still hugging Blaine but it felt too good to let go. "Well, you know. My best friend who I might have a little crush on. You probably know him, he's very cute. He told me today that he's the crown prince of Denmark" Kurt opened his eyes surprised. They had talked about their feelings about each other before and he knew there was something going on from Blaine's side, but Kurt had always pushed whatever he was feeling away because he couldn't be completely honest with Blaine. This barrier is now gone and he realised that maybe, he really could feel something for Blaine.

Kurt had to make a decision quickly, and the warmth he was feeling wasn't helping either. In the end he decided to go with whatever Blaine was planning on. "Is he?" He asked.

Blaine hummed, he studied Kurt's face carefully "Yeah. Totally and it's so weird because he thought that I would hate him and you know what? It only made me fall harder. Now that this barrier between us is gone. I feel like I want to tell him everything about me. Because I want to be as honest with him as he was with me. The only thing that sucks about having a crush on my best friend is that it's hard to be honest with him because there is this big thing that stands between us. That's why. Today. I told him. He was so honest with me. So I felt bad about not telling him. He has all the rights to know how I feel about him and what I want." Blaine said.

Kurt his heart ached in his chest. How cute could someone be? He looked into Blaine's eyes and suddenly he also knew what he wanted. "Blaine. I'm going to kiss you now" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and Kurt did what he said, he kissed Blaine and god did it feel right.

It was a sweet kiss and Blaine rested his is forehead against Kurt's cheek. "Kurt" Blaine then whispered. He was playing with the hem of Kurt's cardigan. "Yeah" Kurt sighed, he was still taking it all in.

"I just had my first kiss and it was amazing." he said. Kurt smiled at that. "Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine hummed. "I know I'm being very egoistic by asking you this. But, would you want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes. "It's all I ever wanted" Blaine said before kissing him again.

It was 7 pm when Blaine's mother entered the house. "Blaine, Kurt?" She shouted. "We're in Kurt's room" Blaine said. The door of Kurt's room was still open and both boys were now laying on the bed searching articles about Kurt being in America. Kurt was reading them and translated them to Blaine. Who was sometimes quite shocked about the theories that some reporters could come up with and write them down like it's true. .

"Oh here are you guys. Why are all these people in front of our gate?" She asked. Blaine looked up. "Oh. It's just. Kurt is the crown prince of Denmark and someone who hated him found out where he was is and informed the Danish press about it." Blaine said. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Blaine's mother looked confused between the 2 boys and decided to just nod.

"Um. Okay. Dinner is ready in 20 minutes" she then said walking away. Kurt looked confused at Blaine, who just shook his head and Kissed Kurt's cheek before asking what a word on the screen meant.

Over dinner Kurt felt the need to mention it to Blaine's father too. "Um Mister Anderson?" Kurt asked while he passed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Yes Kurt?" He asked. "Well, you probably have noticed the press outside your door when you arrived. Marcus laughed at that. "I most certainly have. You have any idea what that's about because the last time I checked we aren't movie stars or anything." He said.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, it's sort of because of me. I mean I'm certain it's because of me. I actually haven't really been honest while I have been living here. I'm actually a Danish royalty instead of the son of a business man." Kurt said.

Marcus nodded. "Oh so you're like a knight or something? Is your father too?" He asked. Kurt shook his head. "I mean yeah my dad is also noble but we're not just noble. We're royalties. As in like my father is the king of Denmark and I'm the crown prince."

Marcus Anderson stopped mid chew and looked at Kurt with big eyes. It looks like a lot of puzzle pieces finally fitted in his head. "Okay, wow. I'm sorry for not being able to say more. It's not every day that you find out that you've been hosting a crown prince of some European country. My buddy Burt the king of Denmark. Okay, well that explains why I haven't heard of him since he stayed with our family 22 years ago. Okay, well so that means your last name isn't Jensen?" Marcus asked.

"No, it's Hummel. I'm actually Kurt Hummel VI." Kurt said. Marcus nodded. "Okay, welcome to the family Kurt Hummel VI."


	19. Chapter 19

"Why would they do that?" Kurt asked while washing the dye out of his eyes. Blaine was drying off Kurt's hair.

They were walking through the hallway. Just talking and minding their own business when out of nowhere 1 guy pushed Blaine in a locker and another threw a slushie in Kurt's face. At first Mercedes and Tina had been there to get Kurt out of the centre of attention. Blaine who quickly followed had lead him towards the boys bathroom. He then whimpered off the girls. "I feel like I got slapped by and iceberg." Kurt said while clearing his skin.

"I warned for things like that. It's not like this in my old high school but every school is different. Kurt, may I be blunt?" Blaine asked handing Kurt the towel so he could dry himself. "You, always Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "I don't actually think they bully you because you are gay. If that would have been the reason I would have had one too." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"You haven't heard it. But when they walked away he said and I quote: 1 refreshment for the prince." Kurt said looking at his ruined sweater. He took if off and Blaine pulled off his cardigan so Kurt wouldn't be cold. He was only wearing a white t-shirt. Blaine had a woollen vest and a long sleeved shirt. He wouldn't be cold.

"Do you want me drive home and get you a new pair of trousers?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head

"I have a better idea. But first, you have to lend me some of your gel. My hair is a disaster and I'm sure it's not good for my skin either." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at that. "Locker room it is" he said. They went to Blaine's P.E. Locker and Kurt styled his hair a little. He had some hairspray in his own locker but first he had to go to the costume department.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked. They were walking behind the stage were the drama club was practising. "Tina told me about this place" he whispered. They went into a room and Kurt closed the door behind him. Blaine turned on the light and a big room full of clothes appeared. "Tina told me that she used to take extra clothes for when things like this happened. But she stopped this when she found out that there is a room here where you can find clothes in school." Kurt said browsing through the outfits of the glee club. He just needed a pair of trousers. "This one would fit you" Blaine said taking a pair of disco pants of the rack.

"It's friendly but no thanks." Kurt said. He had found a pair of simple dress trousers "Turn around." Kurt said while unbuttoning his stained jeans. "Ain't I your boyfriend now?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I want to keep some boundaries in our relationship. We're literally one week dating." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "I was joking" he said turning around.

"Should I sing while I wait? Like those radios in the fitting rooms. What I think is the worst is the music in a lift. What's the point. It makes things even more awkward. I'm sure that a label company plays the music from their own artists. So if you go to a meeting. You'll hear your own song. What makes it once again. 10 times more awkward" Blaine said.

"Jesus. You can talk. Now let's go. If we hurry we can still eat half a sandwich" Kurt said. Kissing Blaine's cheek and turning off the closet light. "We already spend enough time in the closet" Blaine then joked. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't hide a smile.

"That joke is so stupid that I think it's funny." Kurt said. They quickly made their way to the hallways. "I'm gonna buy a sandwich. Would you want chicken?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Chicken is fine" he said. Blaine nodded. Kurt went to his locker and sprayed some hairspray through his hair. By the time that he had pushed his stained clothes in a bag and had his books for the next class in his hands. Blaine was back with a sandwich. Kurt took the half that Blaine offered him. "Thank you for helping me and giving me your cardigan. Oh and wasting your lunch hour on me."

Blaine shook his head. "Time is never wasted if I spend it with you. Of course I helped you and the cardigan looks better on you anyway." Blaine said before taking a bite from his sandwich. "Romantic you are." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. The bell ringed and Blaine sighed. "I'm very sorry Kurt. But I'll have to go. I meet you here?" He said closing his own locker. Kurt nodded. "Bye Blaine" Kurt said walking to his own class.

After his last class Kurt was walking through the hallway when a bigger looking guy went to stand in front of him. He didn't say a thing he just stood there. Kurt looked at Mercedes and Santana who were walking towards him. "Who is he?" Kurt asked after Mercedes pulled him with them. Her arm was hooked in his arm. "That, dear Kurt. Is the coldest hearted guy of this school. Nobody likes him. If he only dares to touch you. Tell us. We'll get him expelled." Santana said.

Kurt looked confused at his friend. "So bullies are not cool here?" He asked. Santana shook her head. "They used to be. There was this guy who bullied and everyone liked it even puck was part of that group but then someone had to transfer and I told him to get his shit together and then he became my beard and now he's like the friendliest guy in this school" Santana said. Mercedes nodded. "Dave stands up against bullying. He's a nice guy."

"Hey David. We have someone we want to introduce you to" Santana said. A taller and bigger looking person turned around. "Kurt this is Dave. He's the biggest teddy bear of the school." Kurt smiled at him. "I really like your cardigan" David said. Kurt nodded. "Thank you , but it's not mine." Kurt said. "was it Osbourn?" Dave asked. Kurt looked confused. "Who threw the slushie, I heard someone got slushied and well I'm quite sure it's you." Mercedes then nodded. "Yeah. He has something against Kurt" she said. Dave nodded.

"Kurt, if you and that other guy ever feel like you aren't save. You can come to me. I'll take care of him." Dave said. Kurt nodded. "That's friendly thank you. I have a feeling he just has something against me. But I'm not gonna let my sleep for it" Kurt said. "You have a thick skin" Dave said. Kurt shrugged. "I'm used to more serious things happening to me than a high school bully throwing a cold drink in my face." Kurt explained.

"Your boyfriend is texting you" Mercedes said. Kurt looked confused. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Blaine. "Who?" He asked. Santana rolled her eyes. "How many boyfriends do you have? Blaine of course" she said. Kurt shook his head. "Blaine isn-" Kurt started but they stopped him from lying. "he told us" "oh that bastard. Do you see him?" Kurt asked. Mercedes nodded. "He's right behind you" she said. Kurt looked behind him. "Hey Mr. Bright trousers" Kurt said. Blaine looked up from his cell phone.

"Kurt, look at you. You look smoking." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. "How did you know it was me?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled. "Oh Kurt. There is only 1 guy in this school who calls pants trousers." Blaine said before hugging him quickly.

"Look at you 2. Can I be braid maid at your wedding?" Mercedes asked. "Well, we're dating for like a week. So I'm not sure yet. But. Um we'll see" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Are we?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "We're going home. See you tomorrow at glee practice. Bye Dave, it was nice to meet you" Kurt said before Blaine dragged him with him.

When they left the school a whole patch of paps were standing there. Kurt smiled and waved before he followed Blaine quickly.

"Does it ever get tiring?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked confused. Blaine started his car and started driving. "People taking pictures of you" he said. Kurt looked over at Blaine and he smiled at how the light captured his eyes just right. "Paps. Yeah. Let's say that I didn't really miss it." He said. Blaine nodded. "I don't think I would like it" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. "You would love it Blaine. You love yourself some attention and you act a little more careless than me. Well. I plan most of the things before I do them. I highly doubt if you do the same." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head. "No. Of course not." He said

"Blaine, when I'm going to Denmark. I'll have keep our relationship down. Don't get me wrong. It's not because I don't like you. I actually like you quite a lot. But I have to stay out of the media till my coronation. I know it's not really working at the moment. But they'll get bored of me leaving and entering my school pretty soon. Me announcing that I have some boyfriend back in America isn't going to help me. Also I'm still thinking how I'm going to get you a nobility . I could make you a knight or something." Then Kurt shook his head.

"Okay. I'm way ahead of things. I'm sorry. I haven't even asked you if you want to continue this relationship with me. I'm thinking about marriage here. Where is my filter when I need it? Sorry Blaine. It's just. I feel so me around you. I don't feel like a prince when I'm around you." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head and quickly leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Let's talk about it when I'm not driving and Kurt. Do you know it's every gay guy's wish to make his boyfriend feel like a prince?" He said. Kurt took Blaine's hand that was laying in between the 2 seats.

"Not me. I like to be a normal guy. Although I don't have a problem with it when you make me feel special." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "You're adorable" Blaine then said. A little blush spread over Kurt's cheeks. "I'm serious Kurt. You are like puppy adorable. I want to aww at every single thing you do." Blaine said while he opened his gate with the remote so he could drive up.

Kurt didn't know how to answer so he didn't answer.

They entered the house and went straight to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" Blaine said opening the fridge. Kurt nodded. "Then you'll probably have to eat something" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. Kurt sat down at the kitchen counter. "Blaine, can you throw an apple?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Sure I can toss you an apple" Blaine said. Kurt opened his hands to catch it.

"You're the sweetest" Kurt said. He took a bite from the apple while Blaine took various items out of his fridge.

Blaine took the toaster out of the upper cupboard. Kurt followed his actions and he looked how Blaine plugged in the toaster. Then he looked how he buttered the slices bread and how he put rasped cheese on it. Blaine was about to put it in the toaster but Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine, honey. What do you think you are doing?" Kurt said running towards Blaine and unplugging the toaster. "I was making a grilled cheese toasti" Blaine defended himself. He looked clueless.

"You can't melt cheese in a toaster Blainey. They make regular grills who do that." Kurt said while grabbing the grill out of that one cupboard he knows Blaine can't reach without standing on a chair.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said when he saw how Kurt was putting more cheese on the slices of bread and how he added another slice of bread. He cut them in triangles and opened the upper compartment.

"Hey. I don't mind. But I don't think your parents would have liked it" Kurt said while closing the grill.

"What wouldn't I have liked so much?" Blaine's mother asked entering the kitchen. Kurt had never heard her enter the house. "Blaine was going to melt cheese in the toaster. But luckily SuperKurt was here to stop that from happening" Kurt said while stepping aside so Grace could grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Thank you SuperKurt" she said. She kissed his cheek and then kissed her son's cheek.

"How was school?" She asked while sitting down where Kurt was sitting a minute ago. "Okay" Kurt said "apart from the red dye that they covered Kurt in. It was okay" Blaine said. Kurt looked over his shoulder where Blaine was leaning against the cupboards.

"Oh yeah. They threw a slushie in my face. But, I see it as an experience." Kurt said. "Bee. Is that your cardigan?" She asked. Blaine blushed. "Mom. Don't call me that and yes it is. I couldn't let him walk around in his t-shirt. It's February." Blaine said.

"You look cute in it Kurt." grace said. Kurt smiled at that. "I'd have to agree." Blaine said. Which earned him a chuckle from his mom. Blaine just kind of looked like she was grazy. Even though he knew what she was implying was true.

"You wouldn't believe how many compliments I got about my cardigan. I wish I got as much compliments when I wore the clothes Marc or Karl made for me. The complaint I have is that it's a bit baggy around my arms and tummy. But that's because you have more muscle than me. Oh and the sleeves" Kurt stretched his arms in front of him. The sleeves came to the half of his arms.

"I'm tiny. I know I am." Blaine said. Kurt took his toasti out of the grill and putted it on a plate. "Here you go Blainey" Kurt said. "You're a sweetheart Kurt" Blaine said before kissing his cheek and sitting down next to his mother.

"Kurt. Come sit down next to me. We need to have a serious conversation and you know what it is about" Blaine said. Kurt unplugged the grill and went to sit next to Blaine.

"Do I?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Your superhero name is shit, Kurt." He said. Kurt shook his head. "I like it, besides. The only guy I hung out with from my age was Chandler and he hated superheroes." Kurt said. He took the apple he had started before he had to save the toaster from being ruined.

"Kurt, are you over him already?" Blaine's mother asked. She opened her laptop. Kurt smiled at Blaine and nodded. "I'm totally over that jerk." he said. Blaine smiled at that. His boyfriend was cute. Blaine's mom nodded. "So I may be blunt?" She asked. Kurt hummed and moved his chair closer to Blaine. "You may."

"I never liked Chandler. Well I didn't like you too. He is, just like you were, an egocentric. may I say it? I'm going to say it. You were an egocentric dick. You both were egocentric dicks. You were spoiled boys who thought that you ruled the world. You changed. Chandler didn't and left you. Another example of what a pretentious guy he was. I'm happy that you didn't end up with that guy. You're like sort of my son by now. I'm more happy than I am for Blainey. But Blainey never gets a boyfriend." She said. Blaine shook his head

"I have my eye on someone mom. Just give me a little time" Blaine said while taking a bite. Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's knee.

"Oh do tell" she said. Blaine shrugged. "Well he's nice and cute. We can talk and we talk a lot about a million things. I feel easy around him and I just. I really like him I guess." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Do you know who it is Kurt?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he's a little too similar to me for me to really like like him. But I think he really likes Blaine and I talked to him about Blaine. Like the matchmaker that I am and tells me that he might like Blaine in that way too and I told Blaine this already. He wants to takes things slow." Kurt said.

Grace looked at Kurt and then at Blaine. "You have to do what you feel is the best. You have always been the kind of guy who knows what's the best to do. So that's why we trust you, more than we trusted cooper, that you'll make the most responsible choices." She said.

Blaine finished his toast and putted his plate away. "What are we going to do Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe glee or we could study." Kurt said. Blaine looked confused. "I think we'll do the glee thing" Blaine said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Hey, it's not because you are in another school that your schoolwork isn't important anymore." Grace said. Blaine nodded and putted the grill and toaster away.

The 2 boys went to Blaine's room and Kurt lay down on Blaine's bed. Blaine crawled on his bed too. He kissed Kurt's cheek and fell down next to him. "What are you going to sing for anger week?" Kurt asked. Blaine nestled himself next to Kurt. "Fighter. About my freshman year bullies." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "I'm not sure yet. I'm not angry at one person. I mean yeah. There are a lot of people who treat me like shit. But, I don't wanna sing a song about them. Because to me, they are air." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and looked up to his beautiful boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine then asked. Kurt nodded. "I just wanted to say that you look fine as hell today." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and tried to break through the shield of gel at the back of Blaine's hair. Kurt is sure that he would love to play with Blaine curls. But. Blaine prefers his hair like this, so. Gelled hair it is.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Omg I have a text." he said taking his phone out of his pocket. "Oh! It's from chandler." he said.

 _Chandler_ : Hi Kurt. I just heard the news. Good for you. You loved standing in the centre of attention right. Now you are treated like a prince again. It's really nice here in Harvard. You would like it here.

"Blaine, help me search a song that I can sing about this dickhead. It has to be really mean and angry." Kurt said while handing his phone to Blaine.

Blaine read the message and gave Kurt's phone back. "I think you're gonna have to go old school diva here Kurt and there is only 1 song that you can sing" Blaine said. Kurt nodded. He could follow Blaine's train of thought.

"Hung up by Madonna."


	20. Chapter 20

"Blaine do you wanna film it?" Kurt asked giving him his phone. "If I say London. You can stop filming." Kurt explained to Blaine. "You'll do great, remember why you are singing the song and everything will be fine." He said

"Kurt, your turn" mister Shue said. Kurt nodded and went to inform the band about his song choice quickly.

While Kurt was singing. He performed a little act on a chair that Blaine wasn't sure if that was okay with the other students. But, at least Blaine enjoyed it.

The performance ended and Kurt adjusted his leather shorts quickly. Yes, Kurt was wearing somewhat tight leather shorts. Blaine didn't know Kurt owned anything like this but he didn't mind this new kind of information.

"Okay, so that song was for my ex-boyfriend, Chandler. None of you have met him, and believe me you're happy that you haven't. We were together for almost 5 years. He broke my heart over and over and I didn't want to break up because he was the only friend I had and I thought that I loved him. Finally I broke up with him because he wasn't afraid to hurt me and I realized that I don't need a boyfriend who thinks hurting me if okay. So, London." Blaine stopped filming and threw up a thumb

Kurt winked at him before continuing. "I know it's mean of me but, Chandler is the son of the duke of South-Denmark and his father is almost retiring. It's actually the king who decides who the next duke is going to be. When we were together I promised him that I would make him the next duke. Because that way he would be nobility and I would be able to marry him. But, I already asked around a little and the duke of the north of Denmark has 2 sons. I asked the eldest one if he would be okay with it and he agreed. I hope chandler's father is going to retire soon. That way he'll still be at Harvard." Kurt said. Mister Shue looked worried at Kurt.

"That was okay Kurt. A little scary how much power you have but good song choice." Mister Shuester said.

"I liked Tina's version better when she sung that for Sebastian. A little sad because he didn't turn straight for her and then he transferred but still better than you Kurt" Santana said.

"Thank you for the brutal honesty Santana." He said before sitting down next to Blaine.

"Really Tina?" Mike asked. He sounded a bit disappointed in his girlfriend. "Sebastian and I had a connection. You were away to Vietnam for 3 months and he understood me." Tina said.

"We all do Tina." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt nodded. "We all love you Tina." He said. Taking her hand and kissing it.

"Mister Shue. Our gay couple is bullying Tina with her history of falling in love with gay men" Santana said. The whole glee club started laughing. Some of them discussing the time that Tina thought she had a chance with that guy who was apparently called Sebastian.

Tina suddenly stood up. "You know what I'm tired of all of you treating me like shit. I'm not invisible. I'm not an emotionless bot. I am Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Hello Boyfriend!" Kurt said. The 2 of them were dating for 2 months now and Kurt's departure was nearing. He is going to leave in a few days and it was actually his last day of school. "Hello boyfriend!" Blaine answered while opening his locker. Blaine's last school day is the day that Kurt leaves.

"My dad called me. He's in Washington D.C. already" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Nice to know that the king of Denmark is in the country" Blaine said. Kurt laughed at that. "Yes, he is. I'm not sure if I like it though." Kurt said.

"Oh I actually would like to meet him." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "But, you're not my boyfriend yet. I'm not ready to tell him. But, maybe we could tell your parents." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Finally. Yes! I want." Blaine said hugging Kurt.

"Kurt. Kurt. Omg boo. I'm going to miss you" Mercedes said running towards him and almost knocking him over when she hugged him. "Cedes I'm going to miss you too." Kurt said hugging her back. She looked at him for a few seconds. As if she wanted to remember his face for when he would leave. "We, the New Directions, want to sing a song. Are you okay with it?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "You may." Kurt said sweet. He was suddenly hit with the idea that yes he was leaving this school and this country and he probably wouldn't see these lovely people that he got to know while he was here anytime soon.

Mercedes whistled and before he knew it someone putted a crown on his head and he had a mantel over his shoulders. A red carpet was rolled out in front of him.

They sung royals while the whole glee club was dancing around him and on the red carpet. Kurt laughed as they heard that they changed the lyrics of the chorus.

 _And he's a royal  
It really runs in his blood  
That kind of luxe just is for him.  
He craves that kind of buzz.  
Let him be our ruler (ruler),  
You can call him King Kurt _

_And baby he'll rule, rule, rule, rule.  
He's living that fantasy._

They arrived in the choir room when the song stopped and Kurt placed the crown on Blaine's head and the mantel on Santana's back.

Everyone fell down on the chair. Except for Kurt who waited until everyone had stopped laughing.

"Mister Shue may I?" Kurt asked his choir teacher. Mister Shuester nodded.

"Okay. You all know that this is my last day here at McKinley but first of all I want to thank all of you for accepting me and treating me like everyone else." Kurt said.

"I have had a great time here. I only got slushied once, which I didn't actually mind that much and I know that you guys just sung with me. But, there is one song that I haven't sung just yet. It's my favourite song and I guess it describes me. I called my sister in law. Who is a Barbra Streisand protégé. And I got permission to sing. The greatest star" Kurt said.

"How much can you love yourself?" Santana asked but she was laughing when she said it and Kurt found it very endearing.

He sung I'm the greatest star and bowed when he was done and everyone stood up to hug him. Kurt knew he had to be thankful that this strange group of people quickly accepted him as one of their own.

When everyone was seated again mister Shue came to stand next to him. "Thank you Kurt. In name of everyone. I'm going to say that we'll miss you, and good luck there in Denmark." mister Shuester said. Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"Well, you'll all see me on the news in June. Well. Some of you will see me." Kurt said. "I know I'll be watching" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"Are you ready Kurt?" Grace asked after Kurt had dragged his last suitcase down the stairs. "Yeah. I think I have everything and if I don't. It will be a reason to come back." Kurt said laughing.

He went with Grace to the living room where Marcus was watching a debate on television.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asked. They were going to tell Blaine's parents about their relationship today before Kurt left and that time was going to be there sooner or later. Instead of saying where he was Marcus looked up and shouted the name of his youngest son at the top of his lungs. "Blaine!" It took 20 seconds before someone raced down the stairs. Blaine was fastening his belt when he entered the room. "Yeah?" He asked. "Kurt wanted to see you" Marcus said. Blaine nodded and sat down in Kurt's lap.

"Now?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. They were very soft. The last 2 days Kurt had started searching the little things that made him like Blaine so much. His soft hands, his warm smile, his beautiful eyes. He had many more and Kurt wanted to remember them because once he'll be back in Denmark he'll have to miss his beautiful boyfriend and he isn't sure how he'll survive. He sounded like a over hormonal teenage girl that isn't going to see her boyfriend for a day but I mean he sort of could, right? He's going back to his country. That's an ocean away from his boyfriend. He had a reason to be at least a little sappy.

Blaine searched quick eye contact with Kurt if he was still fine with it and he decided that it was the right moment. "Okay, mom and dad. If I could have your attention for 2 seconds?" Blaine asked. "Listening" they both said. They didn't even look up from Blaine sitting in Kurt's lap. Kurt had dropped Blaine's hand though.

"I have a boyfriend" Blaine said. Both his parents looked at him shocked. "Is it that guy you had a crush on?" His mother asked a smile on her face. She wanted her son to be happy. Blaine looked at Kurt for a spilt second and then nodded with a smile on his face.

"Who is it Blaine? Do we know him?" His father asked. Blaine nodded. "Yes. He's here actually." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "There is a stranger in our house?" Grace asked. Kurt shook his head. "No. Don't worry, no strangers in house." he said. "Then who?" Marcus asked. "It's me actually" Kurt said.

Both Marcus and Grace looked at the 2 boys in the armchair. Their eyes were wide and suddenly it was like they changed from being happy for Blaine to being the strict parents. Even though they didn't have to be because Kurt already knows his parents in law.

"How long?" Grace then asked. "Mom, you're reacting like I'm pregnant or something. But, if you want to know it. Around 2 months. The day that Kurt told me who he really is actually."

Kurt nodded. "We could have been together like a month earlier because Blaine admitted that he had feelings for me and I know how I felt about him. But, I couldn't lie to him. So, I waited till I was able to be completely honest."

"Well at least Kurt is smart" Marcus said. "Why are you telling us now if you're dating for a while already?" Grace asked.

"We didn't wanna rush things. Still don't actually." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "I can't tell the world about us just yet. Because my sexuality is still one big question mark. Not to me. But to my father and the people of my country. I have never been allowed to make an official statement. But, I'm sure that I'll be able to talk to my father soon." Kurt said. Taking Blaine's hand and looking in his eyes. Making a silent promise.

"Is your father picking you up tonight?" Marcus asked. Kurt nodded. "He actually is. That's really rare. But, we'll fly from New York to England. Where I'll meet the queen. Then we're going to France to meet to president and then Germany. For the bondskanselier. That all on 4 days. Then I'll fly back to Copenhagen alone and hide in the castle till the day I'll be crowned." Kurt said.

"That's quite a busy week." They said. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is actually. But, it's something I should have been doing the past year. I should actually been in every country. But, I have been here. So I should at least meet the most powerful people in the European world." Kurt said.

"In a few days our son is going to have an affair with the king of Denmark" Marcus said, already making a joke about it. Blaine was relieved that his parents didn't mind, but he wasn't afraid. They know Kurt and both his father and mother have said more than once that they see Kurt as a second son already.

"You might want to watch the news on 5 June I'll might make an appearance" Kurt said answering on Marcus his remark. Kurt then slid down in the chair what made Blaine fall down a little with him too.

"We have officially 5 hours till your father is supposed to be here." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "I don't wanna leave you just yet." Kurt then mumbled pulling up his legs so they were slouched over the armrest of the chair. Blaine had no choice but doing the same but on the other armrest. "You aren't leaving me. You're just, going to another country." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and tried to cuddle in Blaine but it wasn't really working that well. "Stand up. This isn't working" Blaine demanded Kurt standing up first.

"Between us?" Kurt asked jokingly. Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt up. "And you say that you're smart." he said sitting down first now. Kurt was looking at Blaine confused. "Come on. Sit down" he said. Kurt did and then looked strangely at Blaine. "You wanna be the big spoon" he said. Blaine looked confused. "No. You would like that. Because you like to hold me." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, I have no idea what is going on inside your head at the moment but you have to stop it." Blaine said.

"I'm tired." Kurt mumbled hiding his head in his sweetheart's chest.

"No. Kurt. Not now. I don't care how much litres coffee you have to drink to stop it. But your father is picking you up at 1 am and I swear. You aren't going to sleep through it." Blaine said. Kurt shook his head. "I can't sleep on a plane and I have a meeting with the queen." Kurt stopped to yawn. "Tomorrow 10 am local time. We'll probably land in Heathrow around 9.30 am" Kurt mumbled.

"Blaine, let him sleep" Grace Anderson said. Kurt nodded. "I agree with your mother." Kurt mumbled. Blaine sighed defeated and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Sleep tight sweetheart." he then said resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine fell asleep shortly after Kurt.

"Well that was a plot twist" grace said sitting down next to her husband while watching Blaine and Kurt sleep. They did look very good together.

"We could have known it." Marcus said laying his arm around his wife's shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"They called each other sweet names. Are we really that obvious? It does suck that Kurt is who he is. Because his personality fits perfectly with Blaine's." She said. Marcus nodded. "They'll have a lot of things keeping their relationship from happening." grace said.

"They'll get through it." Marcus said. Grace nodded. "They'll figure things out. I mean. It's Blaine." grace then said. Her husband laughed at that because he knew exactly what she meant when she said that. 

Everyone had fallen asleep by the time that the doorbell ringed. It was Marcus who wakes up and gets up to open the door.

"Hello." Burt said. Marcus nodded. "Well. I almost didn't recognise you Burt" Marcus said hugging him. "It's been a while since I was last here." Burt said. "You never told me you were the king of Denmark" he said. Burt nodded. "Not for long anymore. I've had it. I'm getting old; Anderson"

While Blaine's father was talking to Kurt's father Blaine was waking up and he realised that Kurt was still sleeping. Blaine took him quickly in his arms and put him down next to his mother. Quickly stuffing a pillow in Kurt's arm to make it a little bit more believable and sitting down in the armchair again. Pretending to be asleep.

"He's probably still sleeping. But other than that he's ready to leave." Marcus said. He entered the living room and saw how Kurt was sitting next to his wife. Burt immeadly went to wake up his son. Marcus quickly put his thumb up at his son. Blaine smiled and pretended to be asleep again.

"Kurt. Kurt. Wake up son" Burt said. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his father for a few seconds before realising who he is. "Dad, hi" he whispered. Burt nodded. Kurt sat up a bit more straight and looked at how Blaine was sleeping. Kurt stood up. "Are we leaving?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded. Kurt walked over to Blaine and tried to wake him up by slapping his cheek.

Blaine who obviously wasn't sleeping opened his eyes after a little while, to make it at least a little believable and looked up at Kurt. "Are you leaving?" He asked. Kurt nodded. He quickly stood up and hugged Kurt tight. Kurt saw his father leave the room and he quickly placed his lips on Blaine's. He had never kissed Blaine like this. But he liked it. When they parted he was a little out of breathe. "Goodbye Blaine. I'm going to miss you" Kurt said letting him go and following his father. He whipped his lips and took one of his suitcases and walked outside with it.

"No let that Kurt. The driver has already brought all your suitcases outside." Burt said. Kurt nodded. "I don't have any energy anyway." Kurt said. Burt hugged his son and Kurt stayed there in his side. "Bye Marcus. We have a plane to catch" Burt said opening the door so Kurt could get in the car.

"Don't wait another 30 years before contacting me again Burt" Marcus said. Laying his arm around his own son who was leaving his boyfriend leave in the middle of the night. At least Blaine knew it wouldn't take long before he saw Kurt again. "I won't. I promise. Goodbye!" Burt nodded and followed Kurt in the car.


End file.
